Love, Time, and Tribulations
by Em O'Gilt
Summary: Rini meddles in the past. How will it affect the future? Also, a new woman appears and seems to have magical powers. Is she friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE EDIT: **I am reposting this from a good while back. I had not finished Sailor Moon yet and jumped into a fic. I understand I switched back and forth from some dub and sub name spellings. I know better now. With Amy (Ami) and Raye (Rei) I often mixed up the spellings. I am aware of this so please do not flame me for this or any OOC ness in the beginning. Please enjoy, and you will see my OC Rose in this story :)

**Love, Time, and Tribulations. A six part Sailor Moon fic.**

**Authors Note: **_Kousagi Tsukino, also known as Chibi (__ちび__; meaning a small person), was a character who existed only in the alternate-universe story "Parallel Sailor Moon." In that story, she was the second child of Serena and Darien, and the younger sister of Rini. I just thought it would be cute to include her._

_Youma* is a "Monster" or "demon." I have been watching too much PGSM and don't remember what they were called in the anime currently. Speaking of PGSM, some of the characters in this may seem OOC if you base it strictly on the anime. There is some hint of PGSM in some of them. Like Serena's mother. And Amy wearing glasses._

_I have not finished the series yet. I am rewatching it (I had watched it as a child). So some things might not be exactly perfect, but they make sense enough. Enjoy my first attempt at a Sailor Moon fic! :D_

_Ps: As much as I love the outer scouts, they do not appear in this fic, because I am not familiar enough with them yet. Hopefully there will be more fics on this series sometime! Please R&R!_

_PPS: I am not so familiar with this "Helios" guy yet, but I needed someone for Rini so I looked up the relationships she had had. I haven't gotten to that part in the anime yet. _

What happens in the past affects the future. What is happening now is affecting the future. Watch what you do; one wrong move can change history as we know it.

Ch 1. The Secret

Everything seemed peaceful in Crystal Tokyo. Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion had ruled over the earth with no problems for a while now. Their daughters Rini and Kousagi were growing up nicely, Rini, Small Lady, being 15 by this time and Kousagi, Chibi, was about 9.

"Mommy, mommy!" Chibi came running from her room. "Why didn't you wake me up for school? I'm going to be late again!"

Endymion chuckled. "Your mother can't even get her own self out of bed that early."

"You do. You could've woken me! It's all your fault!" she squealed.

"This is not true. Is your alarm clock working properly, sweet?"

"Well yeah…But I hit the snooze button a few times…" she trailed off.

"Exactly," her father said simply. "You better be off to school, Chibi. You're going to be late, again."

She sighed and ran off. Her older sister was much better at getting places on time.

Endymion chuckled. "She is so much like you, Serenity."

She nodded. "Yes. She is…I adore her very much. Just as much as our older daughter…"

Their older daughter in which they thought was at school already, peeked her head around the corner, and said, "Mom?"

The couple jumped, for they thought they were alone. They turned, seeing their daughter looking like she had something on her mind. "Why aren't you in school, Rini?" Endymion asked.

"I…" She trailed off.

"Well?" They both said at the same time.

"I need to talk to Mom…"

"What is it, darling?" Serenity asked, going over to her daughter.

"I lost something last night," she whispered to her mother.

"Lost what, dear child?"

"Something I can never get back…"

"Well who took it from you?" Serenity asked, completely confused.

"Helios…" Rini said with a little difficulty, expecting a lecture instantly.

"Well what was it? You will get it back, darling. Don't be silly. We'll demand he return it."

"He can't return it, mom," she repeated, tears coming, realizing her mother still didn't understand. "We made love last night!" she confessed bluntly.

Suddenly Serenity started laughing, that shrieking laughter she rarely used anymore, but she couldn't help it here; her young self was coming out at the thought of this. "Oh! You mean your virginity! Is that it?" she giggled.

Rini's eyes widened. "Well, yes…Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're so concealed about it. As if you think your father and I are going to punish you for it like I know _my_ parents would have…" She mumbled a little.

"What are you talking about, Mom? Have you been in this situation?"

"Yes, except I didn't tell my parents…"

"You didn't tell them?" Endymion asked, shocked.

"Well of course not! Then they would've never let me see you again and we wouldn't be here today!"

"You and Daddy made love when you were young?" Rini asked, curious.

Serenity nodded, reminiscing. "Oh yes…It wasn't planned, of course, as I'm sure yours wasn't." She paused, seeing Rini shake her head, assuring her it wasn't planned. She continued. "I remember it as if it were yesterday…" She sighed, getting that school girl dreamy look on her face.

Endymion chuckled. "It _was_ yesterday, actually."

"What do you mean, dear?"

"I mean, our past selves just did this scene last night…." He grinned a little.

"How do you know?"

"I put the notion in Darien's head," he bit his lip, chuckling innocently. "I didn't want that night to go missed…It was too special…Darien and Serena were having a few problems that we hadn't had…and I didn't want that night to be passed up."

Rini sighed a little. "I bet the past is getting a little thrown off because of me, huh? Should I not visit them anymore?"

"Oh, no of course you should. That's what I'm here for, and your mother. We won't let the past mess up things here in the future. Everything will go as planned. You can even help sometimes, darling…"

Rini smiled a little slyly. "I'm going to go now…"

"Where are you going?"

"School," She lied.

"Alright, dear. Have fun," Serenity kissed her daughter's forehead.

She went to their bed chamber and sat atop it. Her husband followed her and sat down, thinking. She was thinking too, but about something entirely different. "So Serena and Darien made love last night?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he said simply, still in thought.

"Do you remember when we had our first time?" she ran her hand down his arm closing her eyes.

"Of course I remember…" he smiled a little. "How could I forget?"

"Do you want to …relive that moment?" she didn't wait for an answer, just brought her face up to his, wanting a kiss. He pushed her away slightly, making her raise her eyes. "Dear, what's wrong?" she seemed a little hurt by this. "Am I getting old?"

Endymion laughed slightly at this. "Dear, you don't age…It's not you at all…I'm thinking about Rini…"

Serenity raised her eyes. "What do you mean, dear?"

"I mean…" he sighed. "She didn't just go to school. She went to the past, Serenity. I could just tell…She knows something she shouldn't and I'm afraid it will end badly…No one was supposed to know what we did…Maybe her visiting the past isn't such a good thing after all."

"Oh, they enjoy her company…" she insisted.

"But it could offset some things happening now, Serenity…I'm just scared about this…This time could be different…" He held her closer to him, a little frightened what might happen to their relationship. He loved Serenity with all his heart and he knew that his past self loved Serena with all his heart, but now that Rini knows what happened, she could taunt them, and who knows what could happen. Things can change so easily. The future was always at stake.

Serena and Darien were in his apartment, sitting on his couch. She always felt safer in his apartment, for he lived alone, and her parents couldn't intrude on them. She liked their privacy. She had her head by his and her arms around his waist. Darien used to find this clingy and annoying sometimes, but right now, it couldn't be more perfect. After what happened last night, he loved her more than he thought was possible. He didn't regret a thing and he hoped that she didn't either. There was no shame in love.

"Oh Darien..." Serena smiled, her eyes sparkling as she looked up at him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Serena," he said with confidence and gave her a kiss.

There moment was ended shortly, when Rini appeared between them, breaking them apart. "Hi guys!" she grinned.

"Rini!" Serena grumbled, getting red in the face.

Rini giggled. "Sorry to break you two _love birds_ apart!"

"What do you want, Rini?" Serena asked in an irritated sing song voice. She never liked being interrupted with Darien and Rini always seemed to pop in at the most inconvenient times. She loved her future daughter dearly, but she annoyed her as well.

"I just came by to check on you…"

"Shouldn't you be at school or something?"

"Shouldn't _you_?" Rini shot back.

"Maybe," Serena mumbled. Truth was, she had stayed over at Darien's last night, unintentionally and didn't want to leave yet. She still had to face her parent's wrath (most likely) when she got home later and wasn't looking forward to that. As long as she was here in Darien's arms, everything was okay.

"It's a little early in the morning for you to be here at Darien's, isn't it Serena?" Often when she came to the past world, she didn't call them by 'mom' and 'daddy' because it didn't feel like they were, because technically they weren't yet. Technically, she didn't exist yet in this world. And she just adored their names, especially her father's.

"Well, umm…You see…" Serena got red and blushed, laughing nervously. Darien blushed a little, too.

Rini grinned. "It's okay. I know what happened."

"You do?" both of their eyes widened.

"Of course I do. Daddy's the one that put the notion in Darien's head."

Serena's eyes narrowed in defeat. "What?" she shot her head at Darien, looking back to Rini, but back to Darien.

Darien blushed, and rubbed his neck. "Yeah…I had another dream and there was a voice, King Endymion, I suppose, you know…Kind of encouraging me…"

"So you didn't do it out of love for me? You did it because someone told you too?" her lip trembled.

"That's not it at all, Serena!" Darien protested. "It's like myself told me to do it, anyway. It's my future self!" he tried to explain to her.

"I thought it had just happened…I thought it came upon us naturally! I thought it was love…" she started to cry.

Once she got like this, Darien knew he couldn't explain anything to her. He just sighed, but glanced at Rini, his eyes narrowing a little at her. This was her fault, whether she had meant it or not. She had to know how dangerous it was to bring knowledge from the future to the past. Knowledge that could hurt people…He looked back up at Serena, but she had left.

"Damn it," he muttered.

Rini looked at Darien with big eyes that started filling with tears. She knew this was her fault. She shouldn't have said anything. She only thought it was interesting and she was going to get to share her story with them…But now she didn't get to tell them about her night with Helios…She might never get to do that...

Darien shook his head at her, disappointed. He was disappointed in his future daughter. It reminded her of when her own father got disappointed in her sometimes. She hated that feeling.

She whispered, "Darien…I'm sorry…"

"You should be…I may never see Serena again now…This is exactly like last time. King Endymion sent me a nightmare to get me to stay away from Serena…It nearly tore us apart…Now he sends me thoughts to find love with Serena…Now do _you_ want us apart, Rini? Do you know what would happen if we stay apart? Do you?"

Suddenly it hit her. If Darien and Serena broke up, she wouldn't exist in the future. They would never have her. "Oh no!" she exclaimed suddenly, more tears coming. She stood up and said, "That isn't going to happen. It just isn't!" and went quickly back to the future. She wouldn't say a word of this to her parents. She was frightened now. She had to fix this, but she didn't know how. She didn't know if they could settle on their own. She would have to check on Serena and Darien again soon.

Serena ran all the way home in tears. She burst through the front door, startling her mother, who was cleaning the house.

"Serena? What's wrong?"

Serena didn't answer, just continued to her bedroom, slamming the door.

Mrs. Tsukino's eyes widened and she hesitated, wondering if she should follow her daughter. She decided to wait a little bit and let her calm down. She figured it was trouble at school, but it couldn't be her grades, because that happened often. Did she get suspended altogether? She knew that was possible. She hoped not though. She wished her daughter was more studious, like Mrs. Mizuno's daughter.

_Oh Darien…_ Serena thought to herself, sobbing. _How could you? Last night was so wonderful. I gave you everything, but was it all for naught? You only did it because you were told? I thought it was love…I thought it was all so natural…It felt so real…Darien, I love you so much, but I don't think this is going to work…Not when your love isn't true…I know we're destined to be together, but no one is forcing you to love me…_ She lay back on her bed, closing her eyes. This was all making her head spin.

Ikuko had been sitting at the kitchen table, drumming her fingers against the top, trying to wait for the timing to be right to go into her daughter's room. Finally she couldn't wait any longer and decided to just go.

"Serena?" She knocked at the door.

"What do you want? Just leave me alone and let me drown in my tears…" her voice ended in a squeak as she cried more.

"Serena…" her mother opened the door anyway and walked in, over to her bedside and knelt, taking one of her daughter's hands. "Why are you crying? Did something happen at school?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" Serena mumbled.

"Serena…Did you get suspended?" her tone was a little scolding, jumping to this conclusion. She had never approved of her daughter's lack of studying.

"No!" she shrieked. "That's not it at all, Mom…"

"Then why are you not at school, darling?" she sympathized with her; she really did. She wasn't angry her daughter wasn't at school. Of course not; she was crying her eyes out. "Serena…Does it have to do with Darien?" she brushed a bit of her hair back.

Serena gave in and nodded. "Yes…but it's a long story…or a difficult one…"

"I wouldn't mind hearing it, dear…"

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Serena, I'm your mother. And I'm a woman…I will understand. Trust me…"

Serena nodded and sat up, hesitantly telling her the story. She left the part out about Endymion sending the notion to Darien of course; just that someone had told him to. Her mother wouldn't understand the truth. But that part wasn't necessary to the story or the point.

When she finished, she bashfully looked up, scared she was going to get hit upside the head or something, ducking slightly.

"Serena, what are you doing? Do you think I was going to hurt you?" her mother's eyes widened a little, appalled her daughter would think she would be violent with her.

"You're not…mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I did wish that you could've waited until marriage, but it couldn't be helped…You two are so much in love, dear. It's so wonderful…" she brushed her daughter's hair with her fingers, and then suddenly realized something. "Why were you upset, then dear? Were you just scared you would be in trouble? Is that it?"

Serena bit her lip, wondering if she should leave it at that. No, she would tell. The big thing she didn't want her mother to know, she now knew, and all was fine. She would tell.

But her mother laughed, making Serena confused. "Why are you laughing?" her eyes widened. "This is serious, Mom!"

"Darling…You know that Darien loves you…I can even tell just by the way he looks at you…It scares the hell out of your father," She grinned. She thought this was amusing, that her husband still didn't want his daughter to grow up and didn't approve of her dating much. She was going into her last year of grade school; she was well old enough.

"But the feelings weren't real. I see it now, Mom…It was all because of a notion someone put in his head…It isn't fair…He took something away from me that I can't give back…."

"But you gave it to the one you loved, right?"

"Well yes…But I'm afraid he doesn't feel the same for me…I feel he's being forced to love me…Like it's fate or something…" Though she knew it was fate, it was once again something her mother wouldn't understand.

"Darling…" Her mother started up again.

"Stop," Serena put her hand up. "I don't want to hear it. Darien and I are finished…I'm not going to force him to love me…If he really loves me, then he will find a way to show me. To renew our love…I still have some hope for that, but I'm not going to go back to him. He will have to come to me and to prove his love…" She looked up and smiled a little, teary eyed.

Mrs. Tsukino smiled a little sympathetically and brushed her hand against her daughter's back. "Well…If that's how you feel…I know he'll pull through…It'll work out, I promise…"

"I hope so, Mom…He's got me pretty steamed, so he'll have to be prepared to bring me lots of goodies if he wants to be forgiven!" She put her fist in the air and her mother chuckled, making Serena laugh too, hugging her mother. Mrs. Tsukino kissed her daughter's cheek and smiled. "Mom, can you leave me alone? I kind of need a nap now…There's no way I can go to school today…It's halfway over by now anyway…"

"That's fine, I understand…Your father won't though."

The color from Serena's face drained. "Oh you're not going to tell Dad, are you, Mom?" she panicked.

"He'll find out eventually, one way or another, darling…"

Serena groaned and fell back on her pillow and her mother closed her eyes a moment and left, closing the door behind her.

Rini had gone to school, assuming her parents never knew she hadn't gone in the first place. She felt terrible about what she had done. She had such a big mouth. Like her mother she guessed, or Serena at least. She was scared for what would happen with Serena and Darien, her parents, and she and her sister. Everything could change. Her father had been so sure that she helped shape the future. But now she was sure it could be destroyed. It would be all her fault and she felt terrible. Endymion would be so disappointed in her.

Meanwhile, Serenity and Endymion were still sitting atop their bed when all of a sudden a force jolted them apart. They gasped.

"What just happened?" Serenity asked.

Endymion was quiet a moment, making Serenity more curious. "I have a hunch that this has to do with Rini…I told you this didn't look good."

Serenity was silent and wrapped her arms around Endymion. Hearing him gasp, she let go of him, her eyes widening. "What's wrong?"

"For some reason, it pains me to be this close to you…" he took a grip of his arm, as if it were in pain. "I think something is happening with Serena and Darien…It's affecting us here in the future…"

"But it's never affected us before when they fought."

"It's never been this serious…one of them must be thinking of splitting…"

Serenity's eyes widened. "No! That can't be! It is destiny that they are together!"

Endymion gulped. "I know…" he said quietly, going into deep thought. He was thinking how much their present could change because of what was happening in the past. Could it be saved? He was afraid Rini got them into this mess. Could she get them out?

End chapter 1.

Chapter 2. Falling Apart.

One week later…

"Serena, what's wrong?" Molly asked her best friend. "You've been real down lately and that's not like you at all!"

"It's nothing…" Serena mumbled, head in her arms, on the lunch table.

"Yes it is something. It's to do with Darien, doesn't it?"

Serena looked up, with slightly puffy eyes; she had been crying. She nodded. "I'm afraid Darien doesn't love me anymore. I haven't seen him in a week…"

"Oh my! Serena, I'm so sorry!" Molly hugged her.

"I thought he would come back to me by now…I still have faith in him, but it's starting to dim…"

"Oh Serena, don't give up! Darien loves you! Do you want me to go talk to him? I know you would do the same for me and Melvin…" She smiled.

"No. He needs to do this on his own…" She sighed and Molly nodded, understanding. Serena's eyes brightened and she changed the subject. "I love how you and Melvin are still together!" She sort of giggled.

Molly blushed. "Don't be hating on Melvin, Serena. He's not as embarrassing as he used to be!"

"I didn't hate on him. I know he's changed. I'm so happy for you. You have someone who loves you…" she squeaked out.

"Darien loves you," Molly repeated simply. Serena didn't say another word. Deep down she wanted to believe it, but on the surface she just couldn't.

Darien was in his apartment, lying on the couch. It had been a week since he had seen Serena. He had hoped that she would come to her senses eventually and come back, embarrassed at her mistake. But no such luck. He was still looked upon as the bad guy when he had done nothing wrong. His love had only grown for her since that night.

He had seen it in her eyes too, the love. There was so much. He didn't regret what they had done at all. If it had all worked out properly, she wouldn't have regretted it either. At the end of that night, he had even had the crazy idea of proposing to her soon cross his mind. He had thought it to be a wonderful idea, but now he didn't know what he was to do. He supposed he had to win her back, but how?

He had a college exam coming up soon, after his lunch break. He usually was quite prepared for these kinds of things, but now he was afraid he might not do so well. He hadn't been able to get Serena off his mind. He might fail his first exam. Wouldn't Serena be amused?

There had been an attack. A youma had appeared up town and was threatening innocent people. A youma? The sailor scouts wondered. They had defeated Queen Beryl and all that succeeded after her. What now? It seemed someone else was now after the silver imperial crystal. Did it never stop? When were they going to learn that the crystal was very powerful and it wasn't just going to give itself up into the hands of the wrong person? It was Princess Serenity's and hers only. No one would take it from her, they hoped at least. The four scouts would protect their -to be- princess and queen, as always, for it was their duty.

When it came time for Sailor Moon to do her 'stuff' and rid the youma, she couldn't find any strength to. Fighting for love and justice and a world that would never happen just seemed impossible. She and Darien were no longer to be. There would be no Queen Serenity and King Endymion. Why were they acting like it would be so? It was over…She fell to her knees, her head falling to the ground and her tears flowing. Luna's eyes widened. "Sailor Moon! Get up! This is no time to be a crybaby!"

"You don't understand, Luna…" She sobbed. All the other scouts were surrounding the youma still, trying with failure to defeat it. Without Sailor Moon, it seemed impossible. All they needed was a small bit of work from her and she couldn't produce it. At this time, Tuxedo Mask appeared out of nowhere, at the nick of time, as usual. He prepared to thrust himself between Sailor Moon and the youma, when a rose appeared in front of him.

"Tuxedo Mask, take not a step further. This is not your place. You will get hurt," came a voice.

Tuxedo Mask looked up, seeing a woman floating, wearing a black dress, with a pink and black cape, much like his red and black one. She wore a black mask, much like his white one. She sported black flowing hair, with a streak of pink to match her cape. "Who are you to tell me this?" he asked, curiously, yet with a hint of anger in his voice. He had never been stopped to save Sailor Moon before now, not in this way.

The woman put her hand up towards the youma, a pink rose much like the one that had landed in front of Tuxedo Mask, sprung forward, stabbing it in the heart. It disappeared instantly. The scouts gasped seeing this. This was quite abnormal. "I am Rose," the woman said. "But you know who I am, from your past. We were going to be married if it weren't for Princess Serenity getting in our way…" She looked him straight in the eye. "Remember?" she said deliberately, never taking her eyes off of him. The scouts watched curiously, Mars especially. She found something completely off about this. This woman…What was she doing? This hadn't happened, had it? Was there a Rose in Darien's past?

Tuxedo Mask nodded, a little smile appearing across his face. "Yes…Of course I remember…"

"And now that you're done with this cry baby brat, we can live happily ever after, just like we were supposed to…" she continued, looking him straight in the eye. "We can rule the earth together, as we were meant to. She is the moon princess. She is not suited to rule the earth, as we are."

He nodded again, as if in a trance. "Correct again, of course…Serena and I are no longer, you are right. Let's go, dear…" He let her take his arm, and they seemed to float away, leaving the scouts confused.

Serena had been listening. She looked up in time to see them floating away together. "Tuxedo Mask?" she said softly, confused. "What is going on?" she looked at her friends, helplessly.

Mercury instantly hugged her friend. Venus did too. "Oh Serena, don't worry…" She started to say, not knowing where she was going with that.

Jupiter looked on, confused. "What the heck is wrong with Tuxedo Mask? That was so weird!" Mars looked on too, in deep thought. Something was wrong. She could sense it. Jupiter noticed this. "Mars, you okay?"

Mars snapped out of her trance and turned to Jupiter. "Something is off about that woman…"

"She's off her nut!" Jupiter agreed. "She was lying! But why was Tuxedo Mask agreeing with every word she said?"

"Because he hates me!" Serena sobbed.

Everyone fell silent, in their own thoughts. There was one thing true, Darien did not hate Serena; they just didn't know what was going on to make him act like that. That woman did something to him. And they shuddered to know what would happen next.

Kousagi had gone into her older sister's bed chamber, knowing she had been upset. "Rini?" She said softly. Her sister was sitting atop her bed, staring at the wall, as she had a lot lately. Rini didn't know what to do. She wanted to check on Serena and Darien, but she was scared going back would only mess things up more.

Rini looked up. "What is it, Chibi?" she sighed.

"Are you okay?" she walked over and touched her sister's arm. "Mommy and Daddy are worrying about you and so am I…"  
Rini merely shrugged. She didn't really have anything to say.

"There you go again, not talking…You're scaring me, Rini." She hugged her sister. Rini silently stroked her little sister's hair. It was down, for it was bedtime. A lot of the time, she would brush her hair before bed. Kousagi loved when she did that. It made her feel so close to Rini. "Can I sleep with you tonight? Please?" she looked at her sister with those big pleading eyes. She could sense something was wrong and though no one would tell her, she would feel safer sleeping with her sister.

Rini nodded. "Alright…" She scooted back into her bed, letting her sister in with her. It was nearly Chibi's bedtime and she was well tired herself from all the stress and thinking she had been doing, so she tucked her sister in and cuddled beside her. She didn't have much to say at the moment, for she didn't want her sister to know of the horrors of what could happen. She was too young to be worried about such matters. But she did like being close to her sister; it even comforted her a little as she knew it comforted Chibi.

"I love you Rini…I'm so glad you're my sister. You're the best." She kissed her sister's nose.

"Right back at 'ya, little sister," Rini scrunched her nose and kissed Chibi's forehead, keeping her arms around her. "I love you so much…"

She never let go of her sister the whole night. When she awoke, there was no little girl in her arms. Instead there was a teddy bear. This confused her a bit, but she had no memory of her sister. She was just left with an empty feeling. She got dressed and went to find her parents. She found her father speaking to a woman he had never seen before. She wore black a black dress and had a pink streak in her black hair. "Mom?" She ran to find her.

"Yes, dear?"

"Who is Daddy is talking to?"

"It's an old friend of his, she says…She says she is supposed to be queen of the earth…I think not."

"But you and Daddy rule the earth…Don't you?"

"Of course…"

The woman, who called herself Rose, was saying to Endymion, "She is supposed to be the ruler of the Moon Kingdom, is she not?"

"Yes…But it was destroyed, as you know…She is with me now, and we rule together."

"But you and I could do it so much better…and we could rekindle the love we once had…Don't you agree?" She looked in his eyes deliberately.

Serenity and Rini were standing off to the side of this. They couldn't hear what was going on, but it was most curious for the both of them. "Mom?" Rini said. "Did you feel an empty feeling when you woke up this morning? Like something is missing from our life?"

"No…" She said slowly. "Why, dear?"

"I feel like…There's something missing. Or someone. Are you sure I'm not supposed to have a sister or something?"

"You're are only daughter, Rini," Serenity said simply. Her gaze was focused not on Rini, but on Endymion. Suddenly, she saw him and this Rose woman walk away together, as if they were headed out of the castle together. "Endymion, where are you going, love?"

"Home," he said simply, not turning back, but walking out arm in arm with Rose.

This confused her greatly. As soon as they were gone, she said softly, "If there wasn't an empty feeling when I awoke, there is now…" A tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek. Something was terribly wrong and it seemed she wouldn't get any explanations. Rini felt a tear fall too, for her emptiness, and for her father. She didn't know what was going on any more than her mother did, but she had a feeling she needed to check on Serena and Darien.

"Mom…I'm going to the past," She said simply.

"No. I don't want you out of my sight. I feel like I'm losing everything and I don't want to lose you too…" she sounded so exhausted. It scared Rini.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm not sure darling…I suppose it's just the empty feeling you were speaking of…" but she wasn't sure herself. She felt like she was being drained. "Speaking of the past, though, dear, did you by any chance say anything to Darien and Serena? Something that you shouldn't have said?" She knew that Endymion had been worried about that. Rini froze and looked her mother in the eye, her eyes shining, as if more tears could come at any second. It seemed that Serenity understood. "Oh, Rini, you didn't…" her face showed expression of hurt at the realization of this.

"Mommy, I'm sorry…" she hugged her tight. She didn't know what else to say, but she just knew she needed to check on her parents in the past. To see what was going on.

"It's okay…" was all Serenity could say, another tear falling from her eye. Rini couldn't think of anything to do but run. Run as fast as she could. She wouldn't run to her room like a baby. She would go to the past and try to straighten this out. She knew it was her duty to do so. She would see it as her mission. She had to fix everything that she had messed up.

The five friends were at the temple. Raye was trying to find a reading on the mysterious woman. She didn't think she was right. There was something wrong and she felt it. She needed to find out what was going on. She was trying to concentrate, reading the fire, but it was hard to do this with Serena whining. Though she was used to this, it was more than usual. She had been moping so much lately. She understood why, but she wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"_Serena_!" She shouted for the fifth time that afternoon. "If you don't stop whining, I'll never figure anything out!"

"What does it matter? He doesn't love me…It's official. He has someone else now. She'll probably be more suited for him anyway. She was beautiful."

"Serena, you're just jealous of her. Darien loves you…There is something off about that woman. He wouldn't just fall for her so easily…" she said irritably. She felt like she had been repeating herself all afternoon.

Amy was in the corner studying, as she usually was doing. Lita sat beside her and said, "Amy…Can't you stop studying for a moment? You're the only one that hasn't tried to calm Serena down…our attempts are hopeless."

"Yeah!" Mina chimed in. "Lita tried cheering her up with food and even _that_ failed and you know how much Serena likes to eat!"

Amy finally looked up from her book, her eyes widening a bit. "Serena won't _eat_?"

"No," they both said at the same time, shaking their heads.

"Well, maybe she needs to cut back some…" Amy looked back at her studies.

Lita and Mina looked mortified. "Amy! That was terrible to say."

"Guys, I'm sorry. I'm rather busy at the moment…" She pushed up her glasses and looked back down at her book.

"What, are you, 10 chapters ahead?"

"14, actually…I need to reach the 15th…" Amy said simply, with an intention of saying no more.

Just then, falling from the sky appeared Rini. This was starting to seem like such a normal thing, for she had visited so many times since the first time when she was small. They didn't think she was as cute coming down as she was back then, but they all still loved her. After all, she was Serena's daughter.

"Serena!" She exclaimed.

"Rini…go away. I don't want to play," Serena moaned. She was lying on her stomach.

"I didn't ask you to play, Serena. I'm too old to play games anyway…"

"Don't say that. You'll always be my little girl," Serena's lip quivered. She was so emotional at the moment.

Rini looked down and sat beside her mother, stroking her hair. "I'm sorry…For everything…This is all my fault."

"Your fault? How is it your fault?" Serena asked. "It's Darien's fault. For not loving me like he should…You only told me the truth, which Darien would've kept from me."

"That isn't true…Serena…Daddy only meant good. He didn't want that special night to be passed up, so he put the notion in Darien's head so it would for sure happen. He wanted you to be able to have that special moment!" she said exasperatedly.

"What?" Serena looked up slightly. She didn't wait for an answer though. "Darien has gone off with another woman…It's all over…"

"Does she have a pink streak in her hair?" Rini asked, wide eyed.

"Yes…why?"

"Oh no!" She exclaimed. "Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina…We've gotta fix this! I don't know how! But Darien doesn't belong with that lady!" her hands balled up into fists.

Raye was in a trance, staring deep into the flames. Lita looked over, noticing this. Maybe Raye would accomplish seeing something. She ran behind her, as did Mina. Amy didn't look up from her books. They didn't say a word, for they knew from experience not to break Raye's concentration. They didn't want to get yelled at like Serena did often. Raye had a temper.

Rini, on the other hand, hadn't seemed to learn this yet, and said, "What do you see, Raye?"

"Shh!" Raye hissed, luckily not losing her concentration. Rini backed off immediately. After a few more moments, Raye started to speak, though not taking her eyes off the flame. "This woman…Is not from around here…"

"Clearly," Serena rolled her eyes.

"Shh!" Lita and Mina hissed. They knew this was all a part of the process. Raye would speak of whatever she saw. They could only hope the information would be vital.

Raye continued. "She is up to no good…Darien has never loved her…." She spoke slowly and clearly. "She has only seen him from afar; admiring him…She saw an opportunity to go for him and took it…" She then fell silent, her eyes widening massively, but she wouldn't say another word.

"Raye, what is it?" Serena shook Raye by the shoulders. Her friend was freaking her out and if she saw something, she wanted to know what it was.

Raye had seen something, but she couldn't say it aloud. It would hurt Serena and cause her to be weaker. She would not be able to fight, to fight for love, which is what she had to do. "It doesn't matter," she said simply. "What matters, is that you need to think with all your might how much you love Darien. Focus on all the good times…Fight for him within yourself. Show him how much he means to you. Win him back through your own mind and heart. It's your only hope, Serena!" Raye's eyes were big and desperate and it scared Serena. The other scouts were confused as well. What was going on? They looked at one another. Even Ami by this time had come over, curiously.

Serena looked at Raye helplessly. Could she really win him back just by thinking? She guessed it couldn't hurt trying, but it seemed rather silly to her. Rini looked at Serena and exclaimed, "Mommy, you have to! It's your only hope! _Our_ only hope! Think of the future!" She felt a tear fall.

Serena looked sympathetically at Rini. She had never been called 'mommy' before and she wouldn't think that Rini would still call her own mother 'mommy' but she figured it was time for desperate measures. She nodded. "Okay…" Everyone stared at her, as if waiting for her to do something important and she started giggling instead.

"Serena! Why are you laughing?" Raye glowered.

"I'm sorry! Stop staring at me! I can't concentrate!" She said seriously and turned around, trying to focus. She always had had trouble focusing on anything. "I can't do it!" She whined.

"Serena…" Ami said quietly, before any of the others could be rough with her. She touched her friend's shoulder. "Be calm, and close your eyes." Serena obeyed. "Let yourself float back to the time when you met Darien, and let your memories bloom in your mind from there. I think you will find how easy it will be to remember. Your love will show. Try it." Serena nodded and tried this.

She pictured her first meeting with Darien and slowly got to the memory of when she first started to like him, and when everything started to piece together…the memories flowed from there, as Ami said they would. She always _was_ the smart one. Lita looked at Ami and gave her a thumbs up. Ami smiled and nodded shortly as if agreeing. This had to work.

Meanwhile, Rose had managed to lure Darien into his apartment with her. They were on his couch. He couldn't even remember how they had got there. He couldn't understand exactly. He just knew, or thought, he was in love with this woman. Like it was meant to be. She had convinced him that they had been together in the past and Serena had come between them. He was also convinced that he and Serena were finished, which in reality, the thought had not even crossed his mind that they were done. Well, he had worried a bit, but he had no intention of just giving up.

Rose was basically in Darien's lap, wearing still her black dress, but no longer the cape or mask. Her face was coming closer to his, her eyes looking deeply into his, as she had every time else she had fed him lies thus far. Something about this look caused him to push her back and come down upon her, his hands pressing against her breasts and his lips touching her neck. He would never be this rough with Serena, but this thought didn't cross his own mind. He wasn't himself at all.

Rose smiled with satisfaction, a little surprised with his force, but loving every bit of it. Who knew Tuxedo Mask had this in him? "Oh Darien…" She breathed, touching her hands to his jacket, wanting it to come off. He understood and shrugged it off, as well as his undershirt, making her eyes widen as well as her smile, with delight as she traced her fingers along his chest. She was in a trace, amazed at his gorgeousness and the fact he was now all hers as well as he was in his own trance, until he heard something. It sounded like Serena's voice, but it sounded so distant.

She was speaking to him. But how could he hear her? He had nearly forgotten about her completely because of Rose, but now it was coming back. His heart started to ache as she spoke. Spoke of her love to him, how much she missed him. Her speech turned to cries, in desperation it seemed. It hurt him. "Serena…" He moaned, his hands clenching. His hands were still upon Rose's breasts, she let out a squeal. "Darien!" She was thoroughly enjoying this.

By this time, Serena was screaming out loud, "Darien, please! I'm sorry! I love you so much! Please come back to me! I can't live without you! We're destined to be together!" she fell to her knees, tears running down her cheeks.

Rini sat beside her future mother and patted her arm. "Mom, it's going to be okay. If Darien didn't hear that, then he must be deaf," She put her hand to her ear a moment and laughed a little, causing Serena to smile a little bit. She looked to her friends, who were drawing their hands from their own ears.

"I'm sorry, guys…I just got so desperate…" she looked down.

"Oh Serena, it's alright," Mina said. "We understand. For once, you had a very good reason to be so loud." She grinned a little and their friends laughed. She knelt beside Serena and stroked her hair. "Love has saved you in the past. Your and Darien's love is very strong. It's gotten you thru a lot. I think it'll pull through again. Don't worry…" She smiled.

"Thanks, Mina. I hope so…"

Rini cautiously said, "Mommy, are you mad at me?" Serena had to realize it was Rini's fault by now.

"No," Serena shook her head. "I could never be mad at my little girl," She hugged her close. As Rini had grown up, she had become less annoying to her. She was grateful for her, really. Rini hugged Serena tight and kissed her cheek. She loved her very much. She only hoped that this would all work out, so that their family would stay intact. When she was here in the past, sometimes she felt like a child again. And especially in situations like they were in now, they scared her and she felt small again. She would always be 'Small Lady' after all.

Darien sat up, making Rose raise her eyes. "Darien?" she tried to pull him back down to her, looking him in the eye. "Please…" she said helplessly, though even she could tell that look in his eyes. It was going to be hopeless to keep him now. Darien shook his head simply and stood up. He was in deep thought now. He had to win Serena back. He had to fix things between them. She deserved so much. And seeing him go off with this terrible woman had to be heartbreaking. He hadn't even meant to. He suddenly turned to her and said, "I don't know _who you are_, but you are _not_ going to win me over. Get out of my apartment, and out of my life. You have no right to be manipulating me like this…I need a shower," He shuddered, stalking off.

"But Darien!" She whined. "What has she got that I haven't?"

"A heart? Compassion? Everything you _don't_ have? You probably don't have a selfless bone in your body. Serena and I _weren't_ finished and never will be. Even if we were, I wouldn't jump that fast at the chance to be with someone else. I love Serena more than anything and it would take a lot of healing for me if we were to part for real."

"But Darien…" She said again, helplessly. "I love you…"

"_No,_ you don't," He said firmly. He walked over to her.

"Yes I do…" She stepped forward, running her hand down his chest that was still bare.

Darien took her hand and moved it away from him. "You know, I have a hunch that you sent that youma on Serena yourself just to make her weaker. You set all of that up, didn't you?"

"Oh don't be silly! How could I possibly do that?"

"I don't know. And I don't even want to know."

"Do you want the truth?" she said quietly after a moment, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"If you make it snappy. You don't know how badly I need a shower to wash away what you did to me." He scowled.

Rose nodded, sitting back on his couch, though she knew she didn't deserve to sit there. She didn't bother wiping her tears. She wanted very much for Darien to wipe them, but she knew he wouldn't, nor did she deserve him to. "…I _do _have access to and the ability to summon youmas….If I would wish to use that power. But that youma was only an illusion…"

"Are you finished?" Darien asked impatiently.

"No!" she said forcefully. "_As I was saying_…I have this ability. My mother couldn't find much use for me, for I had too much love in my heart. Too much longing for love…All of that darkness was too much for me. So she favored her faithful servants over me, naturally. I never understood my mother…"

Darien paused a moment, thinking. This sounded all too familiar. Her mother sounded like someone he knew. "Who is your mother?" he interrupted.

"Queen Beryl," she said quietly, closing her eyes.

"She has a daughter? Wouldn't that require her having love herself?" he pondered aloud.

"She created me…Not out of love, but out of hate, out of wanting another servant. But I failed her. I don't mind that I failed her. All I want in life is someone to love me…" Her voice broke off and her head fell in her hands.

"It seems you got some of her traits regardless. _Manipulating others_. That is not the way to get love."

"I don't know how else to…And I've had my eyes on you for so long!" she blurted out.

"I've never seen you in my life. My heart is for Serena and I would appreciate it if you would leave now." He didn't say another word, yet went to shower.

Rose closed her eyes, feeling more tears fall. She knew what she had done was wrong, but she didn't know what else to do and she hadn't received any words of comfort either. Just fake love and then a harsh goodbye. This is not what she had wanted…She waited a few minutes before dragging herself up and out of Darien's apartment slowly.

As Darien showered, he wondered whether he had done the right thing. It wasn't the fact that he wondered whether he should've stayed with the girl, it was just whether he should've been more caring towards her. He kind of felt bad just leaving her so harshly like that. But he couldn't let that bother him. He had to focus on Serena. He had a relationship to fix. It was paining him enough to have been away from her for so long, but to hear her crying out to him like that pained him more. He knew her heart was strong, but when it was broken she grew weaker and Rose showed that to him. Intentional or not, she might've helped somewhat. He knew now he had to take drastic action to make Serena happier than he ever had before. He had to save their relationship, to save the future for them all.

Rini had given her regards to Serena, wishing the best for her. She had to go back to her mother. She found Serenity lying down. It looked like she hadn't gotten up for a while. Her eyes were closed. Rini ran to her bedside and said, "Mom?"

Serenity merely moaned, making Rini's eyes widen. She didn't know what was going on, but it was clear her mother was weak. Was this a result of what had happened to Serena and Darien? If they wouldn't be together, they wouldn't rule at Crystal Tokyo in the future. There wouldn't even be a Crystal Tokyo. Nothing would be the same. They would all disappear. Just like…She couldn't put her finger on it, but she was sure there was supposed to be someone else with them. She still felt that emptiness but her memory wouldn't allow her to be sure.

"Mommy…I went and talked to Serena. There is hope that she and Darien will get back together. I know it…Please don't give up hope on them. You're going to survive. We all will…and Daddy will come back to us!"

"I sure hope so…" Serenity managed to whisper. Rini took her mother's hand and held it. She didn't want to let go. As of right now, her mother was all she had. And if all went wrong, she wouldn't have her anymore.

She continued. "That lady is a phony. Rose is lying. She's a wicked woman trying to take Darien! Serena's love will overpower them. I just know it, Mom. I have faith!" She squeezed her hand. She had to believe the words that were coming out of her mouth.

Chapter 3. Patching Up.

There was a knock at the Tskukino's front door. Ikuko answered it. Seeing it was Darien, she didn't welcome him with a warm smile as she usually did. "You finally decided to show up, huh?" She said shortly.

Darien's smile drooped and he closed his eyes. "Yes, ma'am," he said quietly.

Much to his further dismay, Kenji, Serena's father, showed up, showed behind her mother. "What do you want, young man? It's bad enough I found out what you've been doing with my daughter behind our backs, but to break her heart like this is unacceptable."

"You both don't understand…But I'm here to make things right, I promise…"

Ikuko nodded, willing to give him a chance, while Kenji still glowered at Darien as his wife let the young man in. He watched him as he went to Serena's room. He didn't like this. He still wasn't comfortable with his daughter dating, but he had come to accept Darien, up until recently. He didn't like knowing, just like any father, that his daughter was sexually involved with a boy. But to hear that and how he had broken her heart on top of that was completely unacceptable in his mind.

Darien cautiously approached Serena's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Serena said miserably.

"Darien," he said simply.

Her eyes brightened at this, but when she opened the door she wouldn't let herself show her excitement. "What do you want?" she said, in a tone much like her mother had showed him.

"Serena, you have every right to be mad at me…" he started, letting himself in and shutting the door behind him.

"Of course I do! Not only do you _make love to me_ (She whispered these words, as if frightened her parents would hear, although they already knew) just because someone told you to, but then you go off with some other woman, further proving you don't love me. You could've told me a little more subtly, you know…"

"Serena, you don't understand at all…."

Serena sighed. "Alright, so Rini reassured me about Endymion…And Raye looked into her fire thingy and saw that Rose was a bad person. They told me to try my hardest to remember all the good times we have shared and to try to win you back through my heart and mind…"

Darien smiled, impressed. "You know what? It worked…"

"It did?"

Darien nodded. "Sit down," he took her hand and led her to sit on her bed with him. He told her of what happened with Rose, trying his best not to go into too much detail.

Her eyes widened. "You nearly made love to her!"she shrieked.

Darien closed her eyes. "Yes…But not by my own accord…She was manipulating me. She is an evil person…well, I take that back…" When he saw her confused expression, he explained the story the girl had told him.

Serena seemed to show some sympathy for the girl. "Poor thing only wants love…" Darien seemed surprised she had come to this conclusion, but he knew she was right. "Of course she can't have you, but maybe she'll find someone for her…You should send her a nice letter, Darien," she added.

Darien smiled a little. "Alright…" He found it a very odd suggestion to send a nice letter to someone who had nearly wrecked their lives, but he understood. There was good and bad in everyone; it was your own decision as to what you want to be. Rose clearly _wanted_ to be good; she just needed to try harder. In quite a different way than she had showed to Darien. Serena hugged close to Darien and he smiled. "Thank you for helping me come to my senses, Serena. Your cries to me really got to me…It made me realize how much I appreciate you. How much you deserve the world…"

Serena looked up. "You're sweet." She tilted her head up for a kiss, but he put his finger to her lips, confusing her.

"I got you something…" He picked up the backpack he had brought and opened it, handing her a box of chocolates and a bouquet of roses. It might've not been much, but Serena squealed and hugged him tighter. She thought it was very thoughtful. After all, she loved treats.

"I love you so much!" she squeaked, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, Serena." He put his arms around her waist from behind and held her close. He was a whole head taller than her, but he loved that. He could kiss the top of her head easily this way. He bent slightly and did this now and smiled, giving her a squeeze.

Serena had already ripped open the chocolate box and started eating them. "Mm!" She said. "These are really good, Darien!"

His eyes widened slightly, but he chuckled. She hadn't changed a bit over the years and he loved that about her. "Slow down, Serena…" he laughed. "You're going to give yourself a stomachache."

"Do you want some?" She turned around, not waiting for an answer, but putting a piece of chocolate to his lips with a giggle.

He laughed accepting the chocolate, for it seemed he didn't have much of a choice. He squeezed her a little tighter, affectionately. Over the years, he had learned to show his feelings a little more, especially in private. When they were in public, he still didn't like to show so much. It wasn't his nerves; he just didn't think it was polite. Serena turned and kissed him instantly, not letting him get away this time. Her arms went around his neck as she kissed him passionately, feeling him fall backward on her bed, her coming on top of him. She didn't move and nor did he, though the box of chocolates fell to the floor. She had eaten half of them already anyway, so it didn't make much matter.

Darien didn't mind this. It was so much nicer than that other girl. This was real love, and he felt that Serena deserved this more than he. If this was what she wanted right now, he would allow it. As she slipped her hands inside his jacket, though, he became a little hesitant. She pulled away a moment and whispered in his ear, "Make love to me…" He closed his eyes, saying nothing. "Show me that you love me…Let me see it's really true…"

"Serena…For one, I don't want to have to make love to you for you to see that I love you. I want you to just know it…And for another, I think we should wait until after we're married…" He knew that sounded weird, for they had already done this once, but he wanted to wait for the second time. He wanted it to be very special.

She pouted a little and sighed. "Fine…And I do know that you love me, but…" She paused, processing what he had said. "Married? We're going to get married?" her eyes brightened.

Darien let a smile show across his face. "Well, I was going to wait a while longer, but now that we're on the subject…" He helped her sit up gently, and he sat up too, reaching in his bag and pulling out a little box. Serena looked at him curiously. He turned to her and smiled. He got down on the ground, for he felt he should stick with tradition, and knelt, holding out the box that he had just opened, revealing a very nice looking ring. "Will you marry me, Serena?" he smiled up at her, that true love in his eyes that she knew was always there and she felt ridiculous to have ever doubted it.

Her smile couldn't be more genuine. "Of course I will marry you, Darien!" She jumped up, squealing as he slipped the ring on her finger carefully. She held her hand out, admiring the ring with a squeak. "It's so gorgeous! Oh, Darien, how did you ever afford it?"

"Don't worry about that…" He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her near.

"I don't doubt you. I will never doubt you again, Darien…We're in this together, forever now…" She hugged him close, never having been happier in her entire life. "Just like we're supposed to be. One day we will rule together, my prince…Nothing will ever stand in our way."

"My Princess Serenity…" he said back simply, kissing the top of her head again, keeping her close. They stood there for a while it seemed; they didn't know how long. Until there was a knock at the door. They turned to see it open. Serena's mother was standing there.

"Well you two look like you have made up," She smiled.

Serena smiled and nodded. "Yes, Mom. We have definitely made up." She held out her hand, showing her the ring, not being able to help show it off.

Ikuko's eyes widened. "Oh my god!" She fanned herself, feeling a little faint at the sight. Fearing she was going to fall, Darien steadied her.

"Is this okay?" he asked her cautiously.

"Well of course it is…I don't know what Kenji will think, but he can deal. It was going to happen sooner or later. I'm just so happy that you two are back together! No more miserable Serena! She can get back to her studying now, eh?" she elbowed her daughter with a laugh, but she did want her to get back to her studying more. She was a slacker naturally, but lately she had been in a sort of depression, doing nothing.

Serena laughed her shriek like laughter and elbowed her mother back. "You're funny."

"Serena, I'm serious though. Your grades are far less than satisfactory lately."

"I could tutor her," Darien piped up.

"Mhm, like you two would be studying…" Ikuko chuckled.

"You know I am studious. I could help her. Or she could get Amy to help her. I'll make sure she gets back on top of things. This ring isn't going to change anything. It just symbolizes our love and promises to her that we will marry one day." He kissed Serena's lips a moment, surprising himself that he had done that in front of her mother.

Ikuko smiled. "Ooh, someone's Mr. Romantic," she laughed and clapped Darien on the back, making him stiffen up a moment, but he relaxed and laughed a little. "But you know that Kenji will be a little disappointed, for you didn't ask him permission first."

Darien clapped his hand to his forehead. "Damn," He muttered. He should've realized this and been more courteous, especially for someone like Serena's father.

"It'll be alright…I'll talk to him tonight," she said softly. "Everything will be okay. He can't stop you. He will learn to accept it. Just don't let him see your ring until I tell him, dear," She added, hugging her daughter. Serena nodded and hugged her mother. "Now get to your studies, Serena. Don't you have a math test tomorrow? You won't pass high school if you don't start getting better grades!"

Serena sighed, realizing it was back to reality now. She slumped and said, "Yes, Mom."

"I'll stay and help her," Darien offered.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…" Ikuko started.

"We'll leave the door open," he suggested, as if to say nothing would be going on that he wouldn't want anyone to see.

She gave in and nodded, allowing him to stay, but not too late, she warned. Darien agreed. He wanted to help Serena. He knew how she was with studying and could use help. He told her to sit and Serena started to whine how she was tired but he gave her a look that she knew meant that he meant business. "Lame," She said, sticking out her tongue, but obeyed him. It was nice that Darien cared enough to help with this too. And it was nice to be with him, no matter what they were doing.

Rini was still at her mother's bedside. She hadn't woken all afternoon. It was scaring her. "Mom…" She said again for what seemed like the hundredth time. Shaking her did no good. She was scared she was gone forever. She kept hold of her hands, as if she would disappear at any moment.

"What's wrong, pumpkin?" came a voice.

Rini looked up to see her father. "Daddy! Come quick! Something's wrong with Mommy!" her eyes were big and scared. She was glad to see her father home though. Endymion came and knelt beside Rini, watching Serenity curiously. "Where's that lady?" Rini asked.

Endymion closed his eyes. "Gone. Don't worry. I'm home to stay…" he brushed her hair with his fingertips.

Rini nodded, seeming to understand somewhat. "Mom hasn't woken up all afternoon…I think her heart was breaking…Because of you," she added softer.

Endymion looked down. He knew what had happened. It was all starting to come together now. "I think it's all going to be okay now. But I will tell you we were all very close to being ruined…"

Rini whispered, "I'm sorry Daddy…" a tear squeezing out. She knew that he was implying it was her fault.

"No, it's alright, Rini…" he put his arm around her. "It's over now. We all had faith and Serena and Darien pulled through."

"I don't know if Mom had much faith…" She looked at her mother with sad eyes.

Endymion touched Serenity's cheek and knelt over her and put his lips to hers, giving her a kiss. Their love to this day was stronger than it ever had been before, and if it could save Serena and Darien, it would save them now. He wouldn't lose her. She wasn't putting forth her own lips, but he wasn't going to give up.

Rini watched her father and her mother, who looked frozen, about as frozen as she did when she was encased in that quartz when the Black Moon clan had attacked. It scared her. This made her have flashbacks. But she had to believe. Believing worked before; it had to work now. "You've got to believe…" She started to sing in a whisper. "In the power of love…" she started singing a little louder, but not too loud. She thought it might help a little. And she was positive it did, for a few moments later, she saw movement in her mother.

Endymion felt it with great relief, kissing her more passionately as she sat up slowly, holding him close. "You're back…"

"Yes I am. I promise you everything is okay now. And it will be forever…I love you." He kissed the top of her head and didn't want to let her go. His experience with Rose was not pleasant and he was just glad that everything was back to normal now. He was certain that Rini had learned her lesson. And he was right. Rini was going to try to be more careful when dealing with the past because she now knew that it was a very fragile thing. This was proof that anything could happen. The past affected the future greatly, every little move that was made. And with everything that was planned out for Darien and Serena, they had to be careful.

At the Juuban High School a few days later…

"Serena! You're so much happier now!" Molly noted aloud. "Are you and Darien back together now?"

"_Are_ they ever!" Lita popped up behind Serena, laughing. Amy was not far behind, giggling quietly as well.

"What do you guys mean?" Molly asked curiously, amused with them.

"Well, show her Serena!" Lita grinned. "You know you want to!" she nudged her friend.

Serena nodded and held out her hand, showing off her ring. Molly gasped, "Serena! He proposed! Oh, I told you he loved you, Serena!" She admired the ring. "It must've cost a fortune! You must be so happy!" She hugged her friend.

"Of course I am!" Serena giggled.

Amy shook her finger disapprovingly. "Serena, it's not good to show off like that. You should be ashamed."

"Oh Amy!" Serena shrugged it off, laughing. Amy was hiding a little smile though. She was very happy for her friend.

As she was flashing it around, it seemed like half the school was gathering around to see the sight. Even Melvin was interested. He rearranged his glasses, looking closely at the ring. "Gosh Serena! That must've cost a fortune!"

Molly nodded. "I saw this one at my Mom's shop, actually. It was quite expensive! I'm surprised Darien could afford it!"

"Don't judge my man and his financial state!" Serena said hastily, though she had said the same thing.

Ms. Haruna came over and said, "What is all the fuss, everyone?" when she saw the sparkle on Serena's diamond, she nearly fainted. "_You're_ engaged?"

"What do you mean _you're_ engaged? I'm completely capable…" Serena defended.

"Hm, well…Did you study for your big math test today?" Ms. Haruna pressed.

"Yes, actually. And I feel I could ace that test!" She held her head high and marched right into the school. Everyone goggled at her as she left.

"It seems the ring has given Serena a confidence boost," Amy stated, as if she had made a big scientific discovery.

"Good job, Sherlock," Lita laughed, punching Amy lightly in the arm. Amy blushed and went on into the school along with everyone else.

Everything seemed to be headed in the right direction again, maybe even clearer than before…

At Darien's college…

Sitting underneath a tree, sat Rose. She was reading a note and holding a red rose in her other hand that had both been dropped off at her doorstep unexpectedly.

_Rose,_

_ I'm sorry about how harsh I had been earlier. I was just in a big dilemma with Serena. Everything is fixed now and my life is so much better now. I hope yours only goes uphill from this point forward. You are a beautiful woman and I had no right to judge you. You do need to learn to control yourself a little better. Love is not something to be forced. It happens naturally. I hope that a really nice man comes your way some day and you find love the right way. _

_Sincerely, _

_Darien Shields._

She smiled reading this. He was so nice. She knew he was nice; she always knew that. She had watched him. In fact ever since she knew he had gone to this school, she had transferred here. She didn't see it as stalking, simply as watching. But it really didn't matter now. She needed to move on. She wrote a letter back to him thanking him so much and she left the enveloped letter and a pink rose on his doorstep, hoping he would get it.

She figured it was time to move to another school. She didn't care too much for the studying anyway. She just wanted to find her own love. That's all she wanted in life. To experience that feeling. She was born into hatred and longed for something more. Something forbidden by her mother. She only wanted to be happy…

She had no guidance, only herself. She just had to believe.

A few months later, Serenity found out she was going to be giving birth to a little girl in the near future. Her name would be Kousagi. Serenity, Endymion, and Rini as well all seemed to have a sense of de-ja-vu at the thought of this name, but didn't know why.

It seemed Kousagi would be returning to their family, but they wouldn't realize she had been gone. It would be like starting over, but a few years later. It was just a minor glitch in history that happened, but that was okay. Everyone was perfectly happy and they only hoped it would stay that way.

If they all just believed, in the power of love, everything would stay together and everything would work as it was destined to.


	2. Chapter 2

Love, Time, and Tribulations: The Power of Love. Story Two.

Rose didn't know exactly where to go now. She had intended on changing schools, but now she was wondering if that was even the best idea. She knew she had to move on, but changing schools would be so troublesome. She didn't even like her studies. She had bigger things to think about. She had a dream. She dreamed to find true love. But was she capable? She had been born into a dark kingdom out of hate and she didn't know if she had the capability to love. She wanted so much to. She longed to have what Serena and Darien had. It wasn't fair. She couldn't help have these selfish thoughts, because of who she was. She only wished she could just be happy for Darien. But she could only be jealous.

With no clear direction, she decided to go to her old home. What was left of it, anyway. Just for memories sake. She never had many _good_ memories there, but she did have a little attachment to it. No one was there, of course, for her mother had been defeated and her followers had gone back to the side of good where they belonged. She had never liked those men too much. She did favor Zoisite on some days, though. His piano playing was incredible.

She walked around the place, first going to her favorite room. The piano was still there. She could close her eyes and it was almost like everything was the way it used to be. Not that she really loved her life before; it was just that it was all she had known. Now she was out in the world, trying to find love and failing because she didn't know what to do. She ran her fingers along the piano that once played the music that kept her sane around this place.

She calmly sat down on the stool and placed her fingers at the keys. She never learned to read music, but she could copy things she had heard. The song Zoisite had written_ A Requiem for a Princess, _was still in her mind and she started to play it. It was such a beautiful song, yet it started to bring back terrible memories for Rose. Like how much she hated this place and how much her mother hated her, or seemed to. She stopped mid-song, banging her hands upon the keys and standing up, walking out of the room.

She wished she knew the exact reason she had come back here, for all she was getting was terrible feelings and memories. But something had drawn her here. She went into her mother's room next, just because. She walked around in it, remembering everything. She noticed 'the book'. The book that she was never allowed to look at. She had been forbidden. Well, no one would stop her now; she thought she would take a peek. It wouldn't affect her much, she figured. It was probably only her mother's 'secrets' or an instruction manual on how to be evil.

She carefully opened the book to the first page to find it wasn't as she expected. It was actually a diary. She smiled a moment, but as soon as she started to read, her smile slowly turned into a frown.

It read: _Today I successfully made my 'daughter.' I hope she will make me proud and be of good use to me, as I am hoping. The only defect to my creation is this: She must never find love. If she does, she will no longer be mine. She will belong to her lover and me no longer._

Rose stopped reading here, for this angered her. All her life, she had been kept from love, not just simply because her mother was full of hate, it was because she was selfish and wanted her to herself. And not because she loved her, because she wanted her to work for her. Rose slammed the book shut and ran out of the room and across to her own room, slamming herself onto her bed, crying.

Serena and Darien were lying in his bed, cuddling and whatnot. It had been a rather lazy Saturday. He had taken her to the video arcade earlier and let her play a few games before he took her out to lunch and ice cream. She was still so childlike, but he didn't mind. He knew how to please her and ever since he had proposed, he had wanted to make her even happier than ever. They had been lounging around the rest of the afternoon talking and such.

Serena had both arms around Darien's waist and he had one around her back. She touched her nose to his cheek and said, "Can't we just make love? Even a little bit?" She nuzzled her nose against his face. "Please?"

Darien closed his eyes and sighed. "We're waiting 'til marriage, Serena…" he reminded her.

"Oh, but we've already done it once!" She giggled a little, amused at this idea.

"That was just your sneak preview…Next time will be better…" His lips brushed against her neck gently, causing her to giggle again.

"Ooh!" She scrunched her nose. "Well…Can we get married soon?"

"I told you we have to wait until you graduate high school at least…"

Serena nodded. She knew that high school would be the peak of her education. She was surprised she made it as far as high school. Graduating would be a great accomplishment for her. She wasn't like her friend Ami, having dreams of going further with studies to become someone important. She only had one dream and that was to be with her Darien forever and have his children. And that would be so, for they already knew what the future was.

Serena glanced over at Darien's clock, seeing how late it was. It was 9:45 and her curfew was at 10. Her eyes widened, jumping out of bed. "Look at the time! My parents will kill me if I'm not home on time!" She started to try to run, but realized her arm was caught, by Darien's hand. She looked at him confused.

He instantly let go, embarrassed. "I'm sorry…I guess I just didn't want you to go…"

"Aww…" she sympathized, sitting back on the bed a moment, petting his hair. "I don't want to leave either, darling, but I have to…"

He sat up, hugging her. "I know. Sometimes I guess I just wish that you lived here with me…So you can be the first thing I see when my eyes open in the morning and the last thing I see before they close at night…I guess that sounds pretty selfish," he chuckled a little.

Serena's eyes brightened. "That's not selfish at all. That's totally sweet! I wish this was so too, but I doubt my parents would allow it…I could run it by them though. After all, we're engaged, and I'm 18…I should be able to make my own decisions…"

"You can try, but if they decline, do not push them. I don't want you getting in trouble for some silly idea I got…"

"The idea is not silly." She bent and kissed his lips briefly before getting up and staring to leave.

Darien smiled. "I didn't think so either…" He studied her lovingly as she got ready to leave. She was so beautiful; he loved everything about her…but as he looked her over, he noticed something. "Serena?" he said quietly.

"Yes, dear?" she said a little absently.

"Are you pregnant?"

Her eyes widened. "No…Why? Do I look it?" she looked down at herself.

Darien closed her eyes. "I don't think anyone else would notice, but…"

Serena sighed. "I know…I was hoping you wouldn't notice either…"

"I notice everything about you Serena…I know every little part of you by heart…" he stood up, running his fingertips along her waist.

"Do you think I'm ugly now?"

"Not at all!" he said seriously. "But I do think that I've been spoiling you too much lately…"

"But I like to be spoiled…" she defended.

"And trust me, I love to spoil you," he put his nose to hers, kissing her lips a brief moment, "but I think I need to stop spoiling you with so many treats…"

Serena pouted a little but nodded. "What am I supposed to do? I feel fat now…" she closed her eyes.

"You are _not_ fat…but I'll tell you what, what about I take you to the gym at my school with me sometimes? We could work out together…"

Serena pondered this for a moment. She didn't like the idea of exercising, but she did like the idea of seeing Darien in his workout clothes. She grinned slyly. "Alright," she agreed.

Darien raised his eyes. "What are you thinking of, meatball head?" he teased.

Serena giggled. "I'm thinking of you in your little workout shorts!" she patted his behind lightly.

Darien blushed a little at this, his eyes a little wide. "Serena…" He said quietly. He didn't like this exactly, but whatever would get her to agree to come.

"Oh please, you know you would like to me in something interesting…"

"I would…after you visit the gym some…" he smirked and poked her.

Serena's eyes widened. "Well! That was uncalled for, Darien!"

"Serena, I am joking…You know I love you, every bit…No matter what…" he put his hands at her waist, slipping them inside her shirt a moment, feeing her a bit.

She giggled a moment before frowning and taking his hands out. "Let us pretend that didn't just happen and I won't get mad." She pecked his cheek and left, for she was going to miss her curfew. He called after her to come by sometime tomorrow, for he wanted to see her. She told him that of course she would. Why wouldn't she? She would come after going over to Rei's place.

"Mom, she's so adorable…" Rini said, as she watched her mother feed her baby sister.

"I agree, darling…" Serenity said, smiling down at her little daughter. "She's going to grow to be a beautiful woman some day, just like you…"

"I'm not a woman," Rini scrunched up her nose.

"You are nearly one," Serenity smiled, kissing her daughter's nose. "You've grown up beautifully, dear. I'm so very proud of you."

"Aww thanks Mom. You're beautiful too. The most beautiful person in the world…Why is my sister's name so long? Can't we shorten it? Kousagi is so long compared to 'Rini.'"

"Hm…If you would like to create a nickname for her, you may. As long as I approve," she smiled.

"Hm… " Rini started to think. "Kousagi…'Sagi? No that's stupid…Koko?" she cocked her head to the side, searching for her mother's expression and input.

Serenity started laughing, that shrieking laughter that rarely came out. "My goodness, Rini, that sounds like a name for a dog!"

Rini blushed. "My bad…What about Kiki, then?"

"That sounds much better suited for this little one," She smiled, kissing the top of her baby's head. "Little Kiki…I like it, Rini. Thank you for the idea." She patted her eldest daughter's head. "Now, tell me about your night with Helios…Your father isn't here right now, so you should feel comfortable enough to speak with me, correct?"

Rini nodded with a little smile. She told of her night in detail, without shame, to her mother. Serenity was very interested in her daughter's life. "And when will you see him again?"

Rini looked down. "That's just it…I don't know when I will see him again. I never know…I hadn't expected his visit at all…I didn't even know he _could_ come here…But I guess he just loved me so much, he found a way…" she smiled.

"So romantic," Serenity kissed her daughter's nose, amused.

Serena had barely made it home on time last night. Her father had been suspicious, but it hadn't happened before, so they let it slide this time. She was going to Rei's place this morning to meet with all their friends. When she got there, Rei was already reading the fire, confusing Serena. "What's going on, guys?"

"If you had been on time, you would have known," Ami said simply.

"We have to keep on our guard, Serena," Mina said. "We can't depend on our cats all the time…"

"They're so reliable though," Serena said. "Where is Luna, anyway?"

"You don't know?" Lita said. "Luna and Artemis are on a vacation."

"Kind of like a honeymoon!" Mina giggled.

Serena giggled. "That's so cool!"

"I think we are clear for now," Rei said. "Though I think something is going to happen in the near future…"

Everyone gasped. Suddenly the excitement about the cats seemed irrelevant now. The last thing that had happened was with Rose. They hoped she wouldn't show up again for Serena's sake. What could it be this time?

Once things had calmed down, Serena asked, "Guys, can you tell I'm getting, er..bigger?"

"Yeah…We just haven't said anything," Rei said simply.

"Well thanks guys," Serena mumbled.

Ami sat beside Serena and said quietly, "We would have said something if it got bad, Serena. We just didn't want to hurt your feelings…"

Serena nodded and explained how Darien was going to help her get in better shape. They thought that was a good idea. They explained to her how important it was to get exercise, for if she had poor health, she wouldn't live as long. This thought freaked Serena out a little.

"You guys don't work out, do you?" She asked, sure they didn't.

She was reminded that Ami liked to swim, Mina played volleyball, and Rei and Lita jogged.

"Why didn't you ever ask me to participate?" she pouted.

Her friends all said at the same time, "We have!"

Serena slumped, realizing she had always made up an excuse not to go.

Rose wanted to tell someone of her findings and didn't want to interfere with Darien and Serena, so she would tell King Endymion instead. Luckily, she had the ability to travel to the future, so she could appear to Endymion and let him know. He may not even be interested, but he seemed like a nice caring man, so surely he would care.

She was able to appear in a holographic form to King Endymion. This startled him, for he had been in the middle of an intimate moment with Neo-Queen Serenity. Upon seeing Rose, he instantly pulled away from Serenity. Serenity started smoothing her dress, making sure she looked appropriate for company.

"I'm sorry to intrude on you like this," Rose said politely, "but I just need to tell Endymion of some news…"

Serenity's eyes widened, jumping to conclusion instantly. "Oh my God, you're pregnant…"

"No! There is no way I could be, I assure you…" She then proceeded to tell of her findings in the book she had read.

Endymion found this interesting. He was sure it would a strange feeling to know that you would 'belong' to someone who is as cruel as Queen Beryl. "I wish you the best of luck of freeing yourself," he smiled a little to Rose.

Serenity nodded. "I wish you luck too. Love is a wonderful thing, when you find the right person…" she smiled, turning to Endymion.

Little did they know, Jadeite was listening in on their conversation. The other guardians didn't exactly approve of him doing this. They were all very loyal to the King now, as they were before and no longer had suspicions of him. But apparently Jadeite did. They were afraid he would turn on them again. Jadeite got a smirk on his face upon hearing this and suddenly dashed away.

Rose vanished, happily, hoping to go find her someone to love as soon as possible.

Serena knew that Darien wanted to see her this afternoon, but she wanted to run that question by her parents first, just to see. "Hey Mom…Dad…" She started, dragging out her speech.

"The answer is no," her brother Sammy said instantly, teasing her.

"Shut up, you little brat!" Serena shouted and then looked sweetly back up at her parents.

"What is it Serena?" her mother asked.

"Can I live with Darien?" she blurted out.

Kenji's eyes widened at this and instantly said firmly, "No."

"But Daddy!" Serena whined.

"Serena," her mother started. "This _is_ all coming on a little too fast…"

"Well, can I at least spend the night with him or something?"

"Well…That is taking it one step at a time. I like that idea better, sweetie."

Kenji's eyes widened further. "What?"

Ikuko looked at her husband. "We have to learn to trust our daughter, Kenji. She's never going to grow up if you don't let her…" She pursed her lips.

Kenji sighed. "Fine," He mumbled. "It's not that I don't trust you, Serena…I don't trust _him_…"

"Darien is a nice young man, Daddy! And I love him! And plus he already forbade us from doing anything else until marriage…" she added quieter.

Kenji's face relaxed a little. "Oh, he did, did he?"

"He is very responsible. He keeps me in line, actually…" She hugged her father tight. "I love you."

"I love you too, pumpkin. Enjoy your sleepover."

"Eww! Serena's sleeping with her boyfriend, how disgusting!" Sammy grimaced.

"Shut up!" Serena screamed and ran to her room, packing a small bag before dashing out of the door.

She ran to the mall as fast as she could, for she wanted something nice to sleep in tonight instead of her regular embarrassing footie pajamas.

Serena skipped off to Darien's and knocked at the door. She was very glad to be able to tell him this news. She would get to stay the night with him, intentionally and with permission. "There you are!" he greeted her with a smile. He was standing there in a t-shirt and shorts, as if he were about to go run or something.

Serena smiled, amused, "What are you doing in those little shorts?" she giggled, not being able to help it. She liked what she saw.

Darien smirked a little, amused at her amusement. "I am going for a jog, and you are coming with me."

"What?" she looked horrified at the thought. "I don't even have anything suitable to wear for that…" she tried to make an excuse.

"Oh? Well it just so happens I bought you something," He pulled a shopping bag from behind him. He knew all her tricks and schemes to try to get out of things and he also knew how to get her to do as he wished, which was always in her best interest.

She sighed, defeated, taking the bag and went to change. She came out, dressed, tugging at the short shorts trying to make them appear longer.

"Serena, they're supposed to be like that…You look nice," He raised his eyes a bit. She blushed.

He took her to the park, where they would jog around a while. Serena complained, thinking this would be so embarrassing, for she couldn't run to save her life. He explained she didn't have to run, merely jog. She argued that to keep up with him and his long legs, she would have to run.

She managed to trip over her own feet and fall numerous times before she just got completely out of breath, her legs were burning, and she couldn't run anymore. Darien looked back at her, realizing she stopped, and stopped as well. "Are you alright?" he raised his eyes, taking her hand. Serena couldn't answer him at the moment, for she had to catch up on her breath. He steadied her, putting one hand against her back as he held her hand with the other. "Are you _that_ out of shape, Serena?" he was more concerned than anything.

"Duh," She managed to say.

He merely nodded and took her back to his apartment. He still didn't regret this, because gradually this would get easier for her. She had to start somewhere. She could be a determined woman when she wanted to be, so he had faith in her. Once they got back, she collapsed on the couch. He apologized to her, but she only waved her hand at him. "Oh forget about that. I have great news! I wanted to tell you as soon as I came here, but you dragged me away…" she laughed a little.

Darien's eyes brightened and he sat beside her. "What is it, Serena? Do you get to stay with me?"

"Well…" Serena smiled. "For the night," She admitted. "They don't want us to jump into anything bigger right away…but it sounded promising!"

Darien hugged her. "That sounds like one foot in the right direction…I will cherish this night forever." He was surprised that Kenji agreed to this much, but maybe he had underestimated him.

"I feel icky," Serena said suddenly. "Can I use your shower?"

"Of course you can," he kissed her nose. "Want me to join you?" he whispered, giving her a chill.

She blushed. "I'll be fine," she said quietly, not sure how to answer that. She took her bag and went to shower. Darien sat back on the couch, wondering to himself what made him ask her that. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

Serena got into the shower silently, wondering for a moment about Darien's offer. At the time it had startled her, but thinking now, it sounded like it would be nice…She reached for the soap, realizing there was none. She closed her eyes and sighed. She peeked behind the shower curtain and called, "Darien, dear! There is no soap in here! Would you please help me out?"

Darien heard her and got up from the couch, going to the bathroom cabinet to get some more soap for Serena. He reached his arm inside the shower, holding out the soap for her. Upon hesitating, Serena grabbed Darien's wrist and pulled him inside with her. His eyes widened a bit at this. Here he was, fully clothed, now in the shower with his bare fiancée. Serena stared at him a moment before "pantsing" him playfully, giving him a clear hint he needed to remove the rest of his clothes. He was in the shower after all.

Serena smiled, satisfied and moved in, kissing him. Darien slipped his arms around her waist slowly, feeling her bare back.

Once they were clean, Serena told Darien to go on, for she would take a moment to get dressed. He nodded and put on his pajama bottoms and went into the kitchen to make some pancakes for dinner, making plenty, for he knew Serena would be hungry, as always. Meanwhile, Serena was slipping into her new 'sexy' nightgown she had bought this afternoon. It was something her parents would have never bought for her, but she used all of her allowance on it. She figured it would please Darien and she loved pleasing him.

She brushed her hair out and blew it dry as well, fluffing up it, trying to make it look beautiful. She couldn't get it to her liking and pouted a moment, but smiled and went into the kitchen, trying to float gracefully and look like a princess. Darien didn't look up, but started putting their pancakes on plates, letting Serena's stack be bigger than his. "Pancakes," He smiled, nudging them toward her.

"Pancakes!" She exclaimed, jumping onto the chair and shoveling the pancakes down.

Darien chuckled, shaking his head and sat beside her, eating his own, slowly, like any normal person. He glanced over at Serena, noticing her gown. It was very short, unlike her. "Is that new?" he asked softly.

Serena nodded with a big grin and a mouthful of pancakes. "Do you like it?"

Darien shrugged. "It is very becoming of you, dear, but you don't normally wear this kind of thing to bed, do you?"

"Well, no…" She said slowly. "I wanted to please you," she smiled.

Darien kissed her nose. "You please me every day. You don't need to go out of your way…I'd be just as happy to see you in your footie pajamas," he chuckled.

"Well it's nice to hear you say that, but I do like this gown so no harm done." She scrunched her nose at him. She had already finished her plate of pancakes, while he was still working on his. She eyed the cookie jar and went for it, by instinct, starting to shovel them down as well. "Mm, these are super good, Darien!"

His eyes widened slightly. "Serena…You need to slow down," he said with difficulty. He hated to have to tell her these things, but it was true. She sighed and nodded, but before closing the lid, grabbed a few more and went over to the couch with them. Darien put away their dishes and then went over and sat beside Serena. "Am I going to have to limit how many cookies you are allowed to eat while you are over?" he asked seriously.

Serena pouted. "No…" She sighed and put her head by his.

He took her hand and kissed it, holding it in his. He gently brushed her hair with his fingertips with his other hand. He was amused at how long and beautiful it was. It was down now, and he rarely got to see it like this. He loved it this way. Serena sat up in his lap and let him brush her hair. She liked the feeling of it. Neither said a word, for there was no need. It was a calming moment; it was perfect.

Jadeite was on a mission. He had heard Rose telling Endymion of her troubles and this angered Jadeite. He knew how much Beryl did not want her daughter to find love, for it would mean she was no longer hers. He had to let her be aware of this. He was trying to gather enough energy to revive Queen Beryl. As long as there was enough anger and hate in the world, it was possible for the queen to come back. He didn't know why he hadn't tried this before; he supposed that he had been brainwashed by Endymion. He would always be loyal to Beryl, as long as he could. He had always been her most faithful servant and now she would be so glad he was one the one to bring her back.

He was tired of waiting. Surely he had enough. He had produced enough wreckage in one day than they had in the past in a week. And he had done it all alone. He never thought he needed anyone to help him anyway. He could do it on his own. He had turned couples against each other, had siblings quarrel with each other, caused a few deaths along the way—some unintentionally, some just out of irritation. He gathered all of the energy and went to their old headquarters, where the queen was incased and turned to stone.

Jadeite had all of the energy inside him and he could feel the power of it all; he almost didn't want to give it up, but he knew that Beryl needed it more than he. He stretched his arms out in front of him, concentrating hard on the queen. "Oh my queen, come back…Arise!" All of the energy came from him and surrounded Beryl in the air all around the case she was in. Little by little, it seemed to work. The case door opened and the stone seemed to disappear, revealing the Beryl he knew and worshipped.

She arose, literally, floating up in the air. Jadeite smirked with satisfaction as she appeared standing before him. Her eyes opened and her lips curled into her evil smile. She proceeded to laugh her evil, satisfied laugh. Jadeite laughed with her, for old time's sake. She finally spoke. "Jadeite…Why is it you came back?"

Jadeite bowed to her as he always did and said, "Your majesty, I have news…"

"The whole world is dressed in black and hate and discomfort is overruling?" she asked, hopefully.

"Not exactly…It's about your daughter."

"Oh that dreadful girl, what about her?" she asked instantly.

"She read the forbidden book. I don't know how much she read, but she at least read the first page and is bound and determined to find a love, ma'am…" he knelt.

"Damn, that girl!" Queen Beryl's eyes flashed red and it was quite possible steam poured out of her ears. "Thank you for awaking me, Jadeite. If we succeed you will be rewarded," she said shortly. She was in no mood to be too generous right now. She had to fight for her daughter.

"You're welcome, Queen Beryl." He was not seeking reward. He knew she was grateful and that was enough for him.

"Where are the others?"

"The others are not as loyal to you as I, ma'am."

"Clearly…Damn them!" She shouted, starting to storm around the castle, trying to think and make preparations. They would be a little short, but she had her best henchman. They had to stop her daughter from finding love, to get her to understand that she should stay on their side.

Artemis and Luna were on a little vacation. They had snuck into a hotel, managing to sneak past everyone and follow a bellhop into a suite, hiding in the closet until the current people staying in that room departed. It was now their hotel room and they wouldn't have to pay.

They had each changed into their human forms, so affection would be easier and more enjoyable. It was nearing evening now and both of them were lying on the queen size bed in the room. Luna was getting sleepy and her cat like habits were starting to kick back in, for she cuddled close to Artemis and started licking the back of his ear gently.

He chuckled. "L-luna…That tickles…Though…strange enough, I like it…"

She giggled. "I'm sorry. Darn cat instincts…"

"It's not your fault…" he smiled, and started batting at her hair, making her laugh.

"We really are terrible humans…Think if we were in public…"

"Well we're not in public…" he tried to kiss her lips a moment, but started licking her instead, making her giggle.

"Oh Artemis…" she pawed at him, quite amused.

Artemis froze suddenly. "Something has happened. Something bad…I can feel it. Can you not?"

"All I feel is you, baby…" she purred a little, kissing his neck.

"We have to go back and warn the girls…"

"But we were having such fun! Can't they figure it out on their own for once? Must we be their guardians?"

"It's our job, Luna…" he said seriously.

Her lip quivered. "But Artemis…We haven't even gotten to…"

"We're cats. We get tired. We nap too much. It just didn't happen this time. I'm sorry, Luna. But there are more important things to think about right now…" he turned back into a cat and hopped off the bed, hurrying off, leaving Luna the human to slowly turn back into her cat form, tears rolling down her cheeks. He could've been a little more caring. She followed him slowly.

It wasn't often they got to have time like this. They were always wrapped up in 'more important' things. This was what this vacation was for. What could possibly be going on now, to ruin their time?

Always when she thought their relationship was picking up, Artemis always did or said something that seemed like he didn't care. She knew this wasn't true, but it hurt.

Artemis went to the temple first, hoping to find all the girls there, but they only found Rei and Lita. Ami was doing some studying at her house, Mina was practicing her serves for the big volleyball tournament coming up, and Serena was with Darien.

"Hey, I thought you and Luna were on a honeymoon," Lita grinned. "Why are you here so soon?"

Artemis told them what he knew, which wasn't much, just that he felt strong bad vibes and he knew that something was happening and they all had to be on their guard.

Rei nodded. "Just as I suspected…"

Luna, who had arrived right after Artemis thought to herself, _Of course she suspected it. Rei is smart. All the girls are. They're not babies anymore and can fend for themselves…We could've stayed a while longer and been just fine_…

"Call the others and let them know what is up. They need to be aware," Artemis continued.

_Since when did he become the head communicator here?_ Luna thought bitterly.

Rei nodded and called everyone on the communicator. "Guys, there is something happening, as I suspected and we must be on our guard…"

Ami shut her book and nodded. "I'll be right over, Rei."

Mina threw the volleyball over her shoulder and nodded. "Me too." After all, work always came first. Their jobs were more important than normal jobs. The world was at stake and it was up to them to save it.

Serena whined. "No! This is my special night with Darien!" She snuggled closer to him, not wanting to let go. They were in his bed at this time, just cuddling.

"Are you in lingerie?" Rei's eyes widened a little at Serena's racy nightgown and Lita giggled.

"Don't laugh! And we're not doing anything suspicious! Well, we _did_ have an interesting time in the shower earlier…" she giggled. Darien hit his hand to his forehead. He knew she shared this kind of thing with her friends, but not in his presence.

"Serena!" her friends' eyes widened, giggling as well.

"Can't I just stay here for the night? My parents are actually letting me stay over! It's so exciting! I get to sleep with my Dar' Bear!"

"Your _Dar' Bear?"_ Darien raised his eyes.

Luna felt jealousy rise in her. Serena shouldn't be able to have a special night if she couldn't with Artemis. "NO SERENA YOU GET YOUR FAT BUTT TO THIS TEMPLE RIGHT NOW!" She shouted. Artemis raised his eyes at her.

Serena cocked her head to the side. "Oh hi Luna. Why must I be back, if there is not anything happening yet? Why are you so angry?"

"Yeah, Luna," Artemis said. "Why the rush? What's got your fur twisted in a knot?"

"Nothing," Luna said through clenched teeth, her fur raised up on her back, making everyone's eyes widened.

"Serena and Darien will be fine. I doubt the storm will start until tomorrow…If anything does happen we will let you know a.s.a.p. Have a good night." He clicked the off button, leaving them. Luna growled. "Jeez, Luna, do you need a nap or something?" Artemis chuckled. "Someone's cranky!"

Luna hissed and clawed Artemis across the face and ran off in tears. "What is wrong with her?" Lita said.

Ami and Mina had arrived just in time to see Luna do this and Mina ran over, swooping up her cat. "Artemis! Are you alright?"

"I guess…" he touched his paw to the scratch on his face. "I don't know what got into her…" He didn't understand why Luna was upset. He had no clue it had anything to do with him. Mina snuggled Artemis to her and kissed his cheek.

Serena was smiling up at Darien, sitting beside him up on his bed. Secretly, she liked to think it was _their_ bed.

"Serena…It's hard to feel very comfortable around you in that thing…" his eyes couldn't help avert to her cleavage, for it certainly showed in this night gown.

"What? Is it too tight? I got a medium for that reason!"

"No…Serena, you look perfectly fine in it…It's just not you. Please take it off."

Serena blushed. "Darien, I can't just take it off…I'd be in my underwear," she giggled, knowing it wouldn't be such a big deal, but it would be hardly fair unless he did the same.

"True…Here," he dug in his chest of drawers and tossed her one of his t-shirts. She nodded and turned away from him, slipping off the nightgown and replacing it with his shirt. Darien smiled. "There's my meatball head…" he touched her cheek.

"Hey, my hair is down, thank you!" She defended and they both laughed.

"And it's beautiful…" he combed his fingers through it and kissed the top of her head.

Rini was in her bedroom, asleep, dreaming of Helios. Oh how she wanted him to come back to her. They had had such a lovely time that night. Why didn't he show his face again? All those years, she wasn't even sure that he could even see her. Was he even allowed? It confused her very much…

She heard a voice. It was Helios. Was it in her dream or was he really here? She couldn't be for sure because she was asleep.

"Rini…please awaken, dear…"

Her eyes fluttered open, as if at his command. "Helios?" She shot up in bed, to see him standing outside her window, in his Pegasus form. This was the only form she had seen him on earth, aside from that night.

"My dear…" he repeated.

Rini jumped up, ran over, and opened the window, kissing his nuzzle instantly. "You've returned!"

"Yes, it has been too long…"

"It hasn't been _that_ long…You were in my bed not _so_ very long ago…"

"I was not," he raised his eyes, and then mentally hit himself on the head. "Rini…I'm sorry to tell you, but that was only a dream…"

"What?" she exclaimed, completely shocked, tears coming.

"Your dream was so beautiful and happy, I just couldn't resist coming to visit…And that special moment happened…I only wish it were real…" he sighed.

"So do I!" she closed her eyes. "This isn't fair…I want you, Helios…"

"Rini, so do I…But it cannot be…I want you to find someone else…You deserve to have someone who can really love you, and not just in your dreams…I'm not so suitable in this form…"

"I wouldn't mind," She said quickly.

"Yes, you would…" he responded. "Darling, I will never forget you, but I must depart…"

"No!" she exclaimed, hugging his neck.

"You can't go on like this, Rini…It isn't healthy. Longing for a love that cannot be…You will find someone better…and when you do, I will visit you again. But until then, I must stay away, for your own good…"

"Helios!" She shouted, trying to keep him near here by squeezing her arms around his neck.

"You will always be in my heart, Small Lady…" he brushed his nuzzle against her cheek and galloped off, vanishing.

The next day, Rini didn't come out of her room until she had made herself presentable enough to do so, for she had been such a wreck last night.

"Good morning darling," Serenity said cheerfully, rocking her youngest daughter in her arms, humming softly to her.

Rini didn't say anything in response.

"What's wrong?" Serenity could sense her sadness.

"Helios left me," She said simply.

Endymion heard this and instantly appeared at her side. "What? Do I need to have a talk with him?" Naturally a father was protective of his daughter.

"No Daddy. It was for the best, really…"

He nodded, understanding to an extent, for he knew who Helios was. He just wanted to make sure his daughter would be alright. "If you are feeling up to it, we really need you to go to the past today. I have a feeling something strange is happening and you could be of good help to them all."

Rini asked, "What is wrong? What is happening?"

"I'm not sure, Rini, but I'm afraid it's something terrible…and you must be on your guard, ready to transform at any time, do you understand?"

"Of course, Daddy. Anything to help Serena and Darien."

"You'll be helping the whole world and the stake of the future, as well, naturally."

She nodded and hugged both of her parents before saying, "If I don't return, you'll know what happened…" She said this as a joke, but Endymion didn't see it as one, for they didn't know how serious this occurrence was going to be. But he felt strongly about this and knew this was no time for jokes.

Darien was up long before Serena. She slept so late and if they did get to live with each other anytime soon, he would have to try to break her of that habit. He loved everything about her, but she needed to be a little more punctual. He went back into his bedroom to find her fast asleep, snoring, his t-shirt all tangled up, making her underwear clear in sight. He got a terrible idea and hesitated before pulling the back of the elastic and letting go, snapping it against her skin.

"Ahh!" She shot up. She turned around to see Darien and said, "What'd you do that for?"

"Do you know how late it is?" he exclaimed. Serena groaned and started rushing around getting ready. "I'll give you a ride, if you'll hurry, bunny," he pecked her cheek.

Amara was laying on the bed, on her side, her arm propping her head up. Michelle was in front of the mirror, brushing her hair. She was in a gorgeous dress to compliment her hair.

"You know, Michelle, if you get any more beautiful, you're going to blind me," she smiled.

Michelle blushed and turned around, walking over to the bed, sitting beside Amara, touching her cheek. "Thank you, dear…If you get any more handsome, I don't know what I would do," she pecked her lover's lips and got back up. She sort of hesitated before saying, "I'm going out."

Amara's eyes rose slightly. "Out?" she repeated.

"Yes…" She grabbed her purse and started out the door.

Amara gulped. "…Is there someone else, Michelle?" She questioned.

"It's just a silly little date," Michelle said, her voice cracking slightly.

"You're sure dressed up for such a 'silly little date'," Amara pointed out, jealousy burning in her heart.

"So what?" Michelle squeaked out, leaving quickly, before she got emotional.

Truth was Michelle was sort of tired of all of Amara's flirting she did with others. Sometimes it seemed as if she weren't really dedicated to her, for she was so careless about her feelings when she flirted. Though it seemed harmless fun to Amara, it hurt Michelle. She had tried to be nonchalant about going on this date, but seeing Amara hurt made her weak. She cared more for Amara's feelings than Amara did for hers, it seemed.

Amara had no idea what she had done wrong. What was Michelle doing with another woman? Or man? Whatever the gender, she didn't care. What was the reason? She walked over to the dresser stared into the mirror a moment before pounding her fist against the dresser.

"The time has come," Beryl said.

"Can we do this alone?" Jadeite asked.

"Of course. You were always the only one ever any use to me." That wasn't exactly true, but he _was_ the most loyal to her. "We can do this alone. It is time for us to win. There is no way they are defeating me again. Darkness will overpower! And that way, there'll be so much hate in the world, Rose won't think twice about finding _love_…" She said disgusted, and started laughing maniacally.

By noon that day, the town was at havoc. The scouts realized at different times, seeing people getting hurt in their presence. It seemed whoever was in charge of this attack was showing no mercy.

Michelle was having lunch with a man she had met not so long ago. He was handsome, but he certainly wasn't Amara. It seemed Amara was all she could think to talk about during this date and the man, named Mark, seemed to notice.

"This Amara person…You have feelings for her, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" She was shaking a little.

"Then why are you here?" he asked quietly.

"Hell if I know," Michelle said quietly, defeated. It was a rather stupid idea now that she thought about it. She just couldn't be as careless as Amara when it came to others. She always held her feelings in. Sure, she had seen some nice looking people, but she couldn't get herself to be like Amara and flirt. She wished she could change that about her lover. Wasn't she alone enough for her?

Michelle suddenly realized that everyone in the restaurant was freaking out and bustling about. She then realized a youma was right in the restaurant torturing people. She looked up, realizing Mark had skedaddled. _What a man,_ she thought, rolling her eyes. She ran outside and raising her lip rod, shouted, "Neptune star power!"

The inner scouts plus Sailor Mini Moon were together, in the presence of Jadeite. This confused them a little. "Jadeite?" Sailor Moon raised her eyes. "Didn't we defeat you?"

"Hey, don't you work for my Daddy?" Mini Moon questioned.

Jadeite chuckled. "You are both so naïve. Yes, you defeated me. But haven't we all died a time or too, and we've all been reborn in one way or another," he smirked.

"True," Serena muttered.

"And as for you," He looked to Rini. "Yes, I work for your father, but were you so quick to trust me?" Rini blushed, shutting her eyes. "No sense in having regrets now. It is too late, for I have revived Queen Beryl!" All of their jaws dropped. "Yes, I'm sure she'll arrive shortly. She has missed all of you _brats_ so much!" he laughed and summoned another youma. He was quite enjoying hurting all of these innocent people. It could be the start of a new beginning.

All the scouts got on their guard. Serena felt the need to introduce herself, as she always did. "I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! On behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you! I stand for love and—"

She got cut off by the youma who said, "Save your breath, fat girl!"

Serena's eyes widened and self consciously covered herself. "I am not fat!" she shrieked.

"Your outfit is sure tight for you not to be," the creature laughed.

Serena started throwing her arms around and stomping, squealing, "I'm not fat! I'm not fat!"

"Serena!" all her friends yelled at her.

Then came a voice. "Stop taunting her! I don't care if she is as big as the whole moon! Kill them!" It was Beryl. They couldn't see her, but they could hear her voice.

"Killing is bad," Rini said simply.

"And your love and friendship is disgusting!" Beryl said, allowing herself to appear.

Rini wrinkled her nose. "You should learn to love some. Maybe you'd look less old and ugly."

"Rini!" everyone yelled at her, for they knew taunting the enemy would do no good; it would only leave room for them to easily attack.

"What? It's true. Learn to love you old witch!"

"I don't need love!"

"Don't you love your _daughter_?" Serena shot at her.

"How do you know about my daughter?" She raised her eyes, but held a hand out. "No, I don't even care. Attack them!" she shouted.

The youma attacked, as ordered, knocking all 6 girls down. All got back up rather quickly, except for Serena, who was having a hard time. She was very sore from running yesterday and was having trouble pulling herself up. Jupiter and Mars helped their friend up, though confused why she was having trouble. She tried to use one of her attacks on the youma, yet couldn't find the strength. She had drained herself yesterday. She let herself fall back on the ground and whined, "I can't do it!"

Luna, who had came, knowing deep down it was her duty to do these things, exclaimed, "Sailor Moon, get off your lazy butt and fight!"

"Why are you being so mean to me?" she whined. "I'm so sore from running yesterday and I can't do this right now!"

Luna hit her paw to her forehead. "If you weren't so out of shape, that wouldn't have happened!"

Serena started crying, tears pouring from her eyes. She didn't like being treated like this, by her own cat, even. The youma laughed. "Told you she was fat!" She was about to attack again, when a rose appeared in front of her. She looked up, confused.

Tuxedo Mask was there, above them, as he always was when he showed up. "You are teasing someone about their appearance on the outside, when everyone knows that it's what is on the inside that counts. Look inside for the person's inner beauty and you'll find more to love."

The monster blinked. "So…?" and attempted to attack him, yet he dodged it. She then shrugged and went for the weak one, Sailor Moon, who screamed, yet was swooped up by Tuxedo Mask.

"Oh, Tuxedo Mask…" she swooned a little.

"Sorry ladies, you're going to have to win this battle alone. Your princess hasn't enough strength right now. Venus, take over," he said and left at that.

Venus nodded, for she was the leader, and always felt that she was better than Serena secretly, but remembering how she was in the past, she knew their Princess had a lot more to her than they thought. She was sure they could fight this battle alone. They had Sailor Mini Moon with them this time and she had grown so much since she first started. She was now an excellent addition when she showed up.

Neptune was being faced with a youma herself, for it seemed Jadeite had been a bit careless and let one get out of his sight. She had just cast her Deep Submerge, but for some reason it backfired and was coming right back at her. The youma was more powerful than she thought, or she had made a mistake. She didn't know which, but if she had made a mistake, it seemed she was going to pay for it. She shut her eyes tight, figuring she was done for, but something happened. Someone or something had jumped in front of her, in the nick of time.

Once she realized who it was, her eyes widened. "Uranus!" she exclaimed, putting her hand to her mouth, watching her dear friend fall to the ground, clearly hurt.

"Morga! Come forth at once!" Beryl's voice seemed to be heard from across town nearly. The youma obeyed at once of course, for being under Jadeite's rule, she was under Beryl as well.

With her gone, Neptune knew there would be no chance of them doing any more harm for the time being. She knelt by Uranus. "Uranus…Why did you do that? Why?"

"Why do you think?" Uranus said weakly.

"We're not supposed to risk our lives to save one another. Whatever happens is fate…"

"I don't care about that pact, Michelle...and I don't care that you have someone else…I care about you. I can't stand the thought of losing you…Not like that…" Amara closed her eyes, grimacing a little at the pain in her arm.

Michelle's eyes widened, checking her arm out, seeing the gash. She immediately ripped part of her skirt off and used it to tie around Amara's arm. "I don't like that you did this…" she continued. But then she smiled a little. "But I do like to know that you care for me that much."

"Of course I do…Why would you think I would not?" Amara raised her eyes.

"Maybe all the careless flirting you do with Serena for example…" Neptune closed her eyes.

Amara laughed a little weakly, for her pain was great. "Serena's a cute kid…But she doesn't compare to you. No one does. You are the one I love. You're all I will ever need…"

Michelle closed her eyes, realizing that she had been acting selfish. That was just how Amara was; she had always been like that and she had to accept it. It was just a flaw of hers and she probably had some of her own flaws that Amara dealt with. No one was perfect. But to hear how much Amara really did care about her, made her heart swell with joy and her mind feel relief. "You're all I need too, dear…" She helped her lover to stand up beside her and reached for a hug. "I'm sorry…" she said quietly, speaking of earlier, her random date with Mark.

Amara smiled. "Don't apologize. You can make it up to me later…" her fingers gently traced Michelle's leg where she had torn a piece of her skirt off for a bandage, making Michelle giggle a little.

"So," Beryl said. "You have managed to defeat my youmas, how do you suppose you'll go about defeating me? Hm?" she smirked.

"With teamwork of course!" Rini said.

"Don't you need Bratty Moon's help?" Beryl laughed.

All of the scouts felt a drop of sweat roll down their foreheads. Did they need Serena? Was she the only one that could help? This is how they had defeated Queen Beryl last time…

Rini thought for a moment and then gestured for the girls to huddle. Beryl watched, amused. "Well, you know how Batface despises love and wants the whole world to be evil like her?"

"Yes…" they said slowly, confused at where she was going with this.

"Well, let's give her a lot of the opposite of what she wants! Lots of love!"

All of the girls raised their eyes, confused. Lita said, "Hey, if _you_ want to kiss her, go for it. I'm out."

"No! Ew!" Rini said. "I didn't mean that…I meant that we should sing a happy cheerful song of love! She'll hate it!"

"Hm…best idea yet," Rei said.

"Let's go for it!" Mina exclaimed. "And I know a great one! It's really upbeat! I'll start…" She started singing a song, and the other joined in, enjoying themselves as well as the look on Queen Beryl's face. She looked terrified and it amused them. They danced around her, still on their guard to strike if needed, but just seeing the horror on Beryl's face made it seem she wasn't in any state to strike them.

_**Romance**_

_I love you, baby baby_

_Turn off the light_

_Baby baby, kiss me_

_Baby baby_

_Romance, realize it_

_Hey, don't hide it_

_Hey, it's going to start_

_Today's weather's ok_

_Your reflection is in the window_

_I carve my love in my diary_

_Same old_

_But, somehow, I feel a little distance_

_You are locked_

_In my heart_

_Our miracle meeting_

_Wasn't accidental_

_Our embrace is stimulating my skin_

_I need you, baby baby_

_Turn off the light_

_Baby baby, kiss me_

_Baby baby_

_Romance, realize it_

_Baby baby, lay your cheek on me_

_Baby baby, it's whimsy, right?_

_Baby baby_

_But, still, fun_

_Hey, I can see hope_

_Hey, it's sparkly right?_

_Hey, you can hear it, can't you?_

_When the spring winds_

_Turn romance into love_

_The time has come_

_I'm getting frustrated_

_I like it there, however_

_In my heart_

_You hold me close_

_You're surprising _

_Eheheh, and my heart throbs_

_A chance!_

_I can't stop now_

_I love you, baby baby_

_Turn on the light_

_Baby baby_

_Kiss me_

_Baby baby_

_Romance, it bursts open_

_Baby baby_

_You realized_

_Baby baby, it's a joke_

_Baby baby_

_You're near me_

_Hey, I can hear bells_

_Darling, hold me close_

_The sky is ribbon coloured_

_I need you, baby baby_

_My heart pounds_

_Baby baby, my lips_

_Baby baby_

_Romance, tremble_

_Baby baby, lay your cheek on me_

_Baby baby, it's whimsy, right_

_Baby baby_

_But still, I-am-hap-py_

_Hey, I can see hope_

_Hey, it sparkles_

_Hey, it's gonna start!_

Beryl had her hands to her head, yelling in agony. "What's the matter?" Rini asked. "Is our singing that bad?"

"No, it's beautiful and I hate it!"

"Don't you have anyone you love?" Rei asked.

"Of course not!" She shouted.

"Not even your own daughter?" Rose had walked up with a man beside her she had met recently and thought she was rather fond of.

Beryl's eyes widened. The girls hadn't stopped singing and they didn't plan on it. Once one song was over they started another, grinning and dancing, having a great time, upsetting Beryl greatly. People that were near stopped freaking and sang along, angering Beryl. All of this happiness was irritating her.

"Well, _Mom_?" Rose asked. It was really bothering her, especially after what she had read in that book.

Beryl thought a moment, as if trying to decide what to say. "Didn't you read my diary?" she snapped.

"Yes I did and I hated what I saw."

"Clearly you didn't read enough of it…" Beryl trailed off, her voice cracking a bit. When Rose cocked her head to the side, confused, Beryl sighed heavily and went over to her daughter, grabbing her arm, whisking her away into thin air with her. Jadeite followed suit, vanishing as well.

The scouts all raised their eyes. "What the heck?" Jupiter said.

"It seems we have triggered some deep hidden feelings inside her," Ami said.

"Beryl having feelings?" Rei asked doubtfully.

They then heard a laugh, realizing there was still one more youma left. They took her out quick enough and it seemed they could breathe for now. Though since Beryl was still alive, they had to be on their toes. They didn't know what she would do next.

Luna had run off, back to that hotel, and through the window of the room she and Artemis had stayed in. No one had closed the window since they had jumped out earlier, which meant no one had checked into this room. She sat upon the bed and stared out the window, as if expecting Artemis to come.

Artemis was actually looking for Luna and couldn't find her. He checked all of her favorite places and finally decided to check the hotel they had been in. He found her on the bed there. "Luna?" he said softly.

"Artemis," she said, closing her eyes.

"Are you alright? You've been uptight today…Did I do something wrong?"

"Not wrong enough to deserve that scratch across your face…" Luna admitted, feeling guilty about that now.

Artemis closed his eyes and touched the scratch on his cheek. "It's alright, Luna…" He jumped onto the bed and became silent, waiting for an explanation to his question.

Luna stood up and walked a bit away before saying, "I had been thinking lately that…I wanted to start a family, Artemis…"

He smiled, though confused for this didn't answer his question exactly. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea…"

Luna nodded. "Yes…but the way you've been speaking to me today like you don't give a rat's tail about me…makes me wonder if it is such a good idea."

"What? Luna, if you mean what I said earlier, it's because we had a job to do…" He thought she understood that by now.

"I know, Artemis, but it's the way you spoke, harsh and inconsiderate for my feelings…"

Artemis closed his eyes. "You know how I get when it comes to business. The world being saved from destruction should come before our own wants and needs…" he stopped, realizing he wasn't helping, though his words were true. "Luna…I'm sorry…I really am. There was nothing more I wanted earlier than you…I love you with all of my heart…"

Luna's face softened. "Oh Artemis…" She walked back over to him and nuzzled her nose against his face. "I love you too…"

"Do you still think I'd make a bad father?" he asked quietly.

"No, of course not…" she licked his cheek gently where she had scratched him. She felt terrible about that.

"How about starting where we left off earlier?" Artemis suggested.

Luna nodded, perfectly delighted with this suggestion. She started to change into her human form when Artemis laid a paw on her. "Don't…I like you just like this…" he smiled. "You're beautiful just the way you are." He nuzzled his nose to her cheek. Her face brightened and she brushed the tip of her tail against his face.

Rose had been reading her mother's diary, as she was asked to. She didn't feel so nosy this time, for she was permitted to read it now. She was starting to feel a little sympathy for her mother now upon reading this.

_ My daughter is growing up. It seems like just yesterday I made her. She's growing up nicely; a lot more beautifully than I. Any man would love to have her. But I cannot let her have anyone, for she will no longer be mine and I cannot stand to think that I would no longer have her. I love her too much to give her up. I want her to stay with me forever…And I envy her ability to get a man if she wished. I cannot do this myself, for it is against the rules. I would surely get killed if I did. I am under the rule of Queen Metallia and she would not tolerate such behavior. Sometimes I really wish I could have a man and have some love of my own but I cannot, so I just hide my want for love with hate and the only sign of my longing is in this book, which surely no will ever read. If they do and I find out, they will surely be punished…if my daughter ever does though, then she will know exactly how I feel about her. Because deep down, she means a great deal to me. She's the only thing I really do love and can't even show it to her…I don't know what would happen to me if I showed any love emotionally or physically to anyone, but it would be worth it if she could just know…I hate knowing that she thinks I hate her._

Rose was teary eyed by this point and looked over at her mother, whom she'd always had a place in her heart for. "Oh Mom," she hugged her tightly. "I love you."

Beryl hesitated, but said, "I love you too, darling." She had to know. She wanted her to know. She hugged her tightly, before feeling her body burning. She let go of her daughter and looked at her hands that seemed to be melting, along with the rest of her, until she disappeared completely. She screamed, as did Rose. "Mom, No!" If she knew this would happen, she wouldn't have hugged her. She only wanted the truth and now she knew why it had been kept from her all of those years, but she must have loved her dearly to risk her life just to let her know that she did love her.

She started bawling and Jadeite heard, coming in and saying, "Again? I just revived her!" His eyes glowed angrily. "This is your fault! When and if she comes back, you'll get punished for sure!"

"You're wrong! She loves me! She would never truly hurt me!"

"Queen Beryl? _Love_? No."

"You don't know the whole story! And you never will!" she held the book, shaking it in his face.

"Nonsense," he tried to take it, but Rose narrowed her eyes at him, wiling the book to catch fire. She didn't even know she could do that. Jadeite's eyes widened, removing his hand from the burning book, which floated in the air, burning until it disappeared. Suddenly, he bowed courteously to her, saying, "Princess Rose…"

Rose cocked her head to the side, but then smirked a little. "Have I taken my mother's place?"

"No one can replace the Queen, but you being princess, heir—so to speak…And clearly you have special powers…I respect you."

"Or are you scared of me?" Rose asked, amused.

Jadeite laughed. "You don't even know how to use your powers…"

Rose narrowed her eyes again, managing to set his back side on fire. She never liked Jadeite much and she hated him more now as he mocked her and tried to lay blame on her. Jadeite ran to the garden, jumping into the fountain, cooling his rear. "Fine, I get it," he said.

"Help me get my mother, your queen, back. Or are you loyal to King Endymion instead?" She looked at him deliberately.

"Hell no," he spat. "I will help you, definitely, Princess Rose…" he bowed.

Rose's lips curled into a satisfied smile. "Good. I'm stopping at nothing to get her back. She risked her life for me. I'm willing to risk lives for her." She no longer cared of finding love, now knowing the pain it would cause her mother. All she wanted was to bring her back. She wouldn't mind getting hostility from Beryl, as she knew her true feelings now. She would be her willing faithful servant for eternity, showing her love through serving.

"How did it go, darling?" Serenity asked her daughter.

"It was…interesting," Rini responded and explained what had happened.

"How strange," Serenity said.

"Very," Endymion agreed, in deep thought. It seemed this wasn't the end of this. It couldn't be. The battle wasn't over, he feared.

"Are you feeling better about Helios, dear?" her mother asked.

"Yes, Mom…Well, sort of. You can imagine it's hard…"

"I know, sweetie. It will get better, I promise. You'll meet someone else. Someone made just for you." She kissed the top of her head.

"That sounds lovely," She hugged her mother close.

Michelle had just gotten out of the shower, seeming to have misplaced her nightgown. She came out in her underwear, digging through her dresser trying to find it. She could've sworn she had taken it with her.

"Looking for this?" Amara smiled, amused, dangling the gown out of Michelle's reach.

"Amara!" Michelle scolded, trying to grab her nightgown.

Amara thought for a moment. "I'll give it to you…if you kiss me."

Michelle's face softened. "Well, I _do_ owe you."

"Yes, you do," Amara chuckled, touching Michelle's cheek, giving her a kiss. She dipped her a little, playfully, making Michelle giggle. She placed her on the bed on her back, coming to her senses quickly, and letting go. "I'm sorry...All that we bargained for was a kiss." she blushed slightly.

Michelle put a finger to her lips. "Shh…" She whispered, putting her arms around her dear friend's neck, putting her lips back to hers. After all, she _did_ owe her.

After school the next day, Serena walked over to Darien's, ringing the door bell. He answered the door and instantly said, "Are you ready?"

This startled Serena. "Right away? I thought we could chat first over milk and cookies!"

"You're not weaseling yourself out of this one, Serena. Get dressed. I'll go start up my bike."

Serena pouted, but obeyed. They were soon off to the gym. She held tight to Darien, wishing the bike ride would never end. It wasn't so, though, for soon they were in the gym in front of some thin college level girl in workout clothes.

"Who is this, Darien? A long lost sister?" she giggled.

"Sister? I'm his fiancée!" Serena insisted.

"You're so cute!" the girl giggled, annoying Serena.

"I'm not kidding!" she flashed her ring in the girl's face.

The girl's eyes widened. "You're engaged?" she looked to Darien.

"I guess I haven't been in here in a while to have told you…" Darien laughed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Better not start slacking off, Darien!" She giggled, patting his front, making Serena furious.

"Don't touch him! He looks just fine!"

"Can't say the same for you, though, Miss Pudgy," the girl shot back rudely.

"Hey!" Serena exclaimed. "At least I have a ring! And Darien!" She held him close, pushing him onward, sticking her tongue out at the girl. "She's so jealous," She told him, once they were out of earshot. "She has it in for you," she added. Darien simply shook his head and pointed to the treadmill. Serena pouted. "You're so mean."

"I'm not forcing you to do anything, Serena. You agreed to this; I'm only helping you stick to your plan. Don't strain yourself. Walk, don't run." He kissed her cheek and got on one of the bikes. Serena nodded and got on the treadmill, turning it to a low setting. She was at a view that she could see Darien and she smiled watching him, until she saw that girl walk over to him.

"Good job, Darien!" She cheered. "I see those leg muscles working!" She giggled.

"Stop looking at Darien's legs!" Serena exclaimed. "What's your obsession with him?"

"It's my job to encourage everyone here," she said simply.

"Then why aren't you encouraging me?"

"You're a hopeless case," she shrugged.

"Oh, you!" Serena growled and tried to run off the machine, not being smart enough to turn off the power, running in place, tripping and falling. She started whining.

"What a pathetic loser," the girl laughed mockingly.

Darien stopped pedaling, getting off the bike and turned off the power of the treadmill before helping Serena up. He turned to the girl and said, "I don't appreciate you heckling my fiancée."

"And I don't appreciate you harassing my Darien!" Serena added, annoyed.

Darien held Serena close to him and said, "You won't be seeing us here anymore."

"You're going to stop exercising?" She squeaked.

"There are other places to exercise."

"Your tuition pays for this gym though!"

"I'd be willing to pay more to get decent service," he said, making her eyes widen a little. Serena stuck her tongue out at her again as Darien led them out.

"You didn't have to do that, exactly…" She said to Darien.

"Yes, I did. I didn't like how she was treating you."

"And I don't like how she was hitting on you."

"Jealous?" he raised his eyes.

"Of Miss long legged skinny butt? Yes," she admitted.

"Well don't be. She's not my type," Darien chuckled.

"Oh? And what _is_ your type?"

"You," he said simply.

"And what 'type' is that?"

"You don't have a type. You're that unique and I love you."

"Aww, Darien…" She hugged him. "I love you too!"

Serena and the girls were at the temple; it was nearing summer vacation and they were all anxious. Even Ami was getting a bit excited.

"Guys, let's go to the beach!" Serena said suddenly, excited.

"Why? So you can lie in the sun like a bum?" Rei teased.

"No! I want to swim!" Serena insisted.

"Really? _Serena _doing some form of _exercise_?" Everyone couldn't believe it.

"Yes! I'm not _so_ lazy!" Serena defended.

"Well," Ami said. "I suppose we can hold off studying for a little swim," she smiled and they cheered, "as long as we study extra hard afterwards. We have the end of year exams soon! You all do want to go on to our senior year, don't you?"

They groaned a little, but said, "Of course!" They couldn't believe they were going to be seniors. One more year and they would be faced with the real world. In quite a different way than they were as sailor scouts. They would be faced with the decision of college, and what they wanted to be. Serena already knew exactly what she was doing when high school was over, and she was so excited. Just one year to go!

They dashed home and grabbed their bathing suits and met back at the temple, where Luna and Artemis had arrived.

"Hey guys," Mina smiled. "We're going to the beach! Wanna come?"

"Don't you have studying to do?" Artemis asked seriously.

"We're taking a break! Swimming will help our brain!"

"Serena's going to swim?" Luna asked. "And not sit around like a bum on the beach?" She seemed surprised.

"Why do you all think so terribly of me!" Serena squealed.

There was a silence and then Artemis said, "Luna and I have some news."

"Not bad I hope?" Lita asked.

"Depends on how you look at it," Artemis said, making Luna look over at him, not amused. "Kidding. It's great news. Would you like to tell her, or should I?" he looked at Luna, smiling.

"We're going to be parents!" She blurted out.

Serena and Mina put their hands to their mouths, exclaiming "Aww! My kitty!" grabbing their cats and hugging them. Then they laughed at each other for being so emotional.

"Clearly you two have made up," Lita pointed out, grinning.

"Yes," Luna said. "I feel terrible for lashing at him like that, but all is well that ends well." She nuzzled her nose against Artemis's face.

"Hey, the beach does sound like a nice place for a cat nap," Artemis pointed out.

"You lazy cats!" Serena scolded.

Everyone laughed at this and hurried on to the beach to relax. While they could anyway. They didn't know when Queen Beryl would strike next and whether or not Rose would be with her. They couldn't just assume she had turned to mush and came to the good side. That never would happen. Queen Beryl was and always would be evil, in their view, and they had to be ready for anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Love, Time, and Tribulations: C'est La Vie. Story three.

It was a summer morning, and the girls had planned a day to the beach. They all met at the temple, for it was easier this way. When they got there, Rei was nowhere in sight. Usually she was waiting impatiently for them when they were to meet here. "What could be keeping Rei?" Ami wondered aloud.

Rei's grandfather had heard Ami and said, "Oh, she's still in bed. I don't know why. She never came out of her room. But I don't want to check on her, because that would be intruding!" he grinned.

The girls looked at him doubtfully, for they were sure it would amuse him to pop in on his granddaughter and embarrass her. Mina said, "We'll go check on her. She could be sick or something!" she dashed off.

"Uh oh," Lita said. "Nurse Mina is on the loose."

"Heard that!" Mina called as she busted open Rei's bedroom door. Rei's eyes widened, as did Chad's, who was lying beside her. Rei pulled the sheets closer to her and blushed. Mina let out a shriek of shock.

"What's going on in there?" Rei's grandpa called.

"Nothing!" Mina laughed nervously, slamming the door behind her and her friends, leaving the old man curious.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Rei exclaimed.

"Ever heard of letting your friends in on your love life?" Mina shot back.

"Yeah, Rei," Lita raised her eyes. "What's going on? We didn't even know you and Chad were officially an item…"

"If they weren't before, they are now," Serena giggled.

Rei whispered to Chad, "You better hurry. Grandpa's going to wonder where you are." Chad still worked at the temple for her grandfather, for his rock star career still hadn't quite kicked off.

"You're right!" his eyes widened and he jumped up, about to run off before Rei blushed and told him he better put on some pants first. He blushed and put his pants back on and rushed out the door. By opening the door, her grandpa who was watching, saw this and got even more curious. Jumping to conclusions, seeing Chad in only his bottoms he laughed a little, but ran into Rei's room and yelled, "What in the ding dangy is going on? Are you getting intimate with Chad?"

Rei blushed and sank further into her sheets. Her grandfather ran over and pulled the sheets off of her, seeing she was in her underwear. "Grandpa!" she exclaimed, pulling the sheets back over her.

"I _knew_ it!" he said. "You and Chad are sexually active and it's been behind my back!"

Rei gulped. "It's not like that at all, Grandpa…Let me explain."

"Put your robe on first," He looked away, but handed back her robe to her to let her get dressed.

She did so and continued, feeling better clothed. "Last night, you know how windy it was, right? It sounded terrible out there…And Chad was scared, so he came and wanted to stay in my room…"

"Chad, scared?" the little man raised an eye.

"You don't realize that Chad has a sensitive side, Grandpa. I saw it last night…" she closed her eyes. "He was scared and wanted to be with someone, so I comforted him."

"…In your underwear?" the man asked, unconvinced.

Rei sighed. "Well…we ended up very close, but we did _not_, I repeat _did not_ do anything that you think! I promise you…" she ended in a whisper.

Her grandfather sighed. "I believe you, Rei…But you're still grounded."

"Grounded? But we were going to the beach today!"

"Too bad!" he sung out. "Here's a broom. Get to work," he handed her a broom and pushed her out the door.

"Sorry guys," she shrugged helplessly.

Her friends understood. Mina exclaimed, "No fair! She has a hunky boyfriend now too! I'm so jealous…"

Lita laughed. "Well come on, let's go lie in the sun and hope some hot guy sees us!" she dragged Mina along, rushing on to the beach. Serena and Ami stayed a little behind, strolling more than rushing. "I'm glad you're not in any rush to throw yourself out for men to see, either," Ami said softly.

Serena laughed. "Why would I do that? What would Darien think?"

"Oh, that's right…You have a boyfriend…" she trailed off.

"Aww, Ami…" Serena patted her back. "You could get a boyfriend if you looked out of your books once in a while…What about Greg? Have you spoken to him in a while?"

Ami shook her head slowly. "No…I emailed him some time ago, but he hasn't responded. I guess he is too busy…" she looked down.

"Aww! Maybe there's a problem with his computer or something…Have you tried calling him?" Serena suggested.

"Oh, no I couldn't do that…" Ami blushed.

"Ami! Of course you can! Don't you long to hear his voice?" she grinned.

"Yes…I do miss him…"

"Then call him, silly!"

"Do you think I ought to?" Ami questioned.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Serena squeaked and pushed her back in the opposite direction she was walking, steering her toward her house. "Let us know how it goes!" She waved and made her way back to the beach with her friends.

"Jeez Serena, what took you so long?" Mina shook her head.

"And where is Ami?" Lita questioned.

"Did you eat her?" Mina asked.

"That's not a very reasonable assumption, Mina," Artemis said, popping up from over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Serena said. "And I wouldn't poke fun at my weight, for I've been working very hard!" she tore off her t-shirt, revealing her swimsuit, making their eyes widen.

"That hard work has sure paid off, Serena!" Lita said. "You look awesome!"

"Oh great, now all the guys will be all over Miss Hottie over here," Mina sighed.

"You two look great," Serena said honestly. "and Ami is going home to call Greg," she grinned, amused. She explained their conversation and her friends smiled. They were happy for Ami. They always knew she couldn't think of just studying in that head of hers. Suddenly Serena felt something furry rubbing against her legs. She looked down and raised her eyes. "Luna? You, uh, need something?"

"She wants attention," Artemis said simply. "And affection."

"Can't _you_ give that to her?"

"She wants you, Serena. And you better give her what she wants. A pregnant cat is just as bad as a pregnant woman, except she has claws," he said seriously. He knew what those claws felt like and he wasn't going to give her a reason to show him again.

Serena sighed and picked up her cat and hugged her. Luna purred happily and snuggled in Serena's arms. "You're sure getting heavy, Luna." The cat growled and Serena laughed, "Just kidding!" she kissed the top of her head, hoping to avoid a scathing. Just then she heard a tinkling sound. "Ice cream!" She shouted suddenly, running off.

Luna sighed. "Well at least she's exercising now…"

Serena ran back soon with a huge ice cream cone. "What are you doing Serena," Mina said. "Trying to gain your weight back?"

"No, I'm rewarding myself for losing it!" she grinned.

Her friends sighed, shaking their heads, chuckling. They wondered how long Serena would last.

Rose was sitting on her mother's throne, contemplating. She had been contemplating for some time now how to get her mother back. Jadeite was getting bored. She seemed too naïve for this, and he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

Rose stared at him. "Of course I do! I'm trying to think of a good plan. I don't want them to fail like my mother's usually did…"

"Well have you come up with anything yet?"

"…No," she admitted. "But we need more men. Get the other three generals for me."

"How am I supposed to go about doing that, ma'am?" he asked politely, yet annoyed.

Rose sighed. "Fine, must I do everything myself?"

"What have you done at all so far?" Jadeite mumbled, but watched her go with a sigh of relief to see her out of his sight.

He didn't believe that this plan was going to go anywhere, not that there was a plan at all. He wanted Queen Beryl back just as much as she did, but more so to get this brat out of his hair. He hated worshipping her. She didn't know anything. But there was a change in her; maybe she had potential. Only time could tell.

Rose made her way to the crystal palace, once again, but this time she would avoid the king and queen. She didn't have time to chat with them, nor did she care to. She needed to speak with the king's guardians, who needed to come back and be their generals. She didn't know exactly what she would say to them, but she could only hope something would come to her once she found them.

She found them all three together and they didn't seem too happy to see her. "What do you want, Rose?" Zoisite asked coldly, hurting her slightly, for he had been the one she had sort of liked as opposed to the others.

"You need to come back at once, for I need help reviving my mother again!"

"Are you that helpless that you need us?" Nephrite asked, raising his eyes.

"No," Rose said instantly. "But I need as many as possible to help. Jadeite won't do on his own…Now help me!" She looked them straight into the eyes, explaining how her mother was different than they thought, for she had read her diary, and she had love deep down inside her icy heart.

They just stared at her, clearly repelling her desires. She didn't like this because this always worked with everyone else. She had lured Endymion so easily… "That sounds so touching, but we have a job here and we will not, I repeat will not, leave the king," Kunzite said as a matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, especially with you on the loose now," Nephrite said. "Who knows what you will try to do to the king."

"And don't you dare touch my piano," Zoisite added.

Rose felt her eyes fill with tears, but she blinked them back and became angry. "I already have, thanks! It's such a lovely piano, you know!"

"I know, I don't want you to touch it ever again!" he pointed his finger at her.

Rose glowered at him and poked him back. "How dare you speak to a princess like that!"

"_Princess_?" Kunzite smirked. "The only princess we worship lives here in this castle."

"I will have you know that I am just as much as a princess as her, for I am heir to my mother's throne, her being queen, and you _will_ bow to me!" When they continued to stare and no one bowed, her eyes narrowed and concentrated on Kunzite, holding her hand out, a pink rose set on fire coming towards him. He dodged it. "What the hell was that?"

Endymion had heard some commotion and came to find these four all together. "What is going on? Rose?" he asked curiously. "What are you doing here? Are they bothering you?"

Rose thought for a moment and turned her scowl into a pitiful scared look. "Oh, yes! I just came to ask them a question concerning my mother and they wouldn't help me!" This was true, but she was still lying in her face.

Endymion hugged her close and said, "How dare you all be so rude to this girl. She is nothing like her mother, you know…"

"It's okay, King Endymion. I will just be on my way…I will figure this out for myself," She shot a look at them, and left with a whip of her cape.

When she got back to her own castle, she screamed a deathly scream. Jadeite smirked. "What, would they not come?"

"No! How on earth did my mother get them in the first place? They're such knotheads!"

"Yes they are," Jadeite agreed and then pondered a moment. "She destroyed the Moon Kingdom," he said simply.

Rose lips curled into a smile. "What a lovely idea…." She said slowly.

This would take some planning of course, but it sounded like an excellent idea. And if the guardians of the king died, so be it, for she was ticked at them. She would try to save the king and queen though, for she was a little fond of them.

Michelle was sitting at her easel, painting a picture, in deep thought. Amara was watching from the window sill. She could tell what she was drawing. It was beautiful, though curious. It was Michelle herself, playing her violin, looking mournful and Amara behind her, sort of in the distant background, running, looking sad as well. The way the colors blended and blurred made it that much more forlorn, much like many of her paintings. "Michelle?" she said quietly.

"Hm?" Michelle said absently, not losing focus on her painting.

"What brought you to paint that picture?"

"Just thinking…"

"Of what?"

"What does it look like?" she said, as if it were obvious.

Amara shrugged and allowed them to sit in more silence until she finished her painting. Michelle turned and Amara asked, "Tell me one thing, why do you look so sad in the picture? Don't you love playing the violin?" she raised her eyes.

"That's just it…I _do_ love playing the violin…" She looked down, closing her eyes, as a couple of tears fell. Amara stayed silent, waiting for more explanation. She could tell Michelle was upset and she couldn't understand why. She looked back up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I long to be on the stage, to play my violin…Forever. I want that to be my life, how I make my living."

"Then make it so."

"Amara, we have our destinies to fulfill…" she sighed, closing her eyes. They were both silent for a moment, in thought. Amara hadn't seen this side of Michelle before. She thought she had come to accept their destiny, unlike she, who had run from it. But she, like Michelle, knew this life was hard and once in a while in every scout's life, they wished to be normal for once. This seemed to be one of those times for Michelle. It seemed to be really discouraging her. "I want so badly to be competing with other musicians…I want to show the world how talented I am. I want to be a winner…"

Amara smiled. She knew Michelle was very competitive. It would surprise some people, for how quiet she was, but she loved to win, and was a terribly sore loser. "Hey," she said softly, walking over and sitting beside her, taking her hand. "You're a winner to me."

Michelle smiled a little. "It's not the same, Amara…Don't you like winning your races?"

"I race for the thrill of racing…It doesn't faze me if I win or not…But there is one thing I'm glad I won."

"And what's that?"

"You…I won, against everyone else in this universe. All the rest lost, and it really is their loss." She kissed Michelle's cheek.

Michelle smiled a little. "You're so sweet, dear, but…"

Amara sighed. "But what, Michelle?"

"I had another dream…Besides playing the violin, that won't come true either…"

Amara was confused. "What do you mean? All your dreams can come true if that's what you want, Michelle. You are in control of your destiny…" She just wanted Michelle to be happy. If it meant sacrificing everything, she didn't care. She didn't want to go through life knowing Michelle was miserable. It just wouldn't do.

"I mean…I've always had this silly dream that one day we would get married…and maybe adopt a child…." She trailed off, blushing. Ever since they had had baby Hotaru for that short time, she felt like she could be a mother.

A smile slowly spread across Amara's face. "Oh Michelle…" She liked remembering Michelle holding that small child. She would be an excellent mother.

"I know it's a silly idea…Our destinies wouldn't allow us to be married…"

"Who says?"

"Well think about it. We live on two separate planets…" she shifted around. "Do you know how much I'm going to miss you? We've lived in this house here on earth for so long together…that I don't think I can fathom living in two separate worlds…"

"Michelle…" Amara looked her in the eyes. "If I have to, I will build a bridge between our planets, I'll push Uranus over beside Neptune…Whatever it takes to make you happy…"

She was being serious, but it made Michelle laugh a little. "Oh Amara, you're such a sweetie…I don't even know what I want anymore…Life is so hard," she complained softly.

"I know what you want. I will be right back." Amara left the room for a few moments and came back holding a small box. Michelle's eyes brightened, her heart pounding. "Michelle…" she smiled. "My beautiful, talented Michelle…" she knelt on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Michelle jumped up and threw her arms around Amara's neck. "Of course I will!" she hugged her tight.

Amara hugged her dear friend back. "Does this make you happy?"

"Of course, of course it does!" she kissed each of Amara's cheeks over and over again, ecstatic. Amara chuckled and slipped the ring on Michelle's finger and then took each of her hands lovingly. "Can we, just for once, live for the moment and not think about our destiny? Can't we just focus on our life now, our new life we're about to start?" She looked at Amara with bright eyes.

"That sounds reasonable," Amara nodded.

"Wonderful!" she twirled herself around. "Can't you just see us going to parties and being the real elite of this town like we should be?" she smiled dreamily.

Amara smiled. "Whatever will make you happy, dear." She took her hand and twirled her a little more, pecking her lips.

Serena had been allowed to stay the night with Darien again. Her father was becoming to trust her fiancée more and more. Serena also had made the excuse that she didn't get to see him during the day because he works, so her mother caved and let her go, much to Serena's excitement.

"Hey Serena," Darien smiled as he answered the door. "What's with the bag?" he added.

"My parents are letting me stay the night!" She said excitedly.

"That's great…But one thing; you know I have to get up early for work, right?"

"That's just a risk I'm going to have to take to see my Darien!" she kissed his cheek.

"Sounds good to me," he let her in and gave her a hug. "How was your day?"

"It was pretty fun. The girls and I went to the beach, but Rei couldn't come because she's grounded. She got caught sleeping with Chad or something like that. She said they didn't, but they were in bed in their underwear, so it looked pretty suspicious!" she laughed, snagging a cookie from a jar on his counter.

"Rei and Chad? That's interesting…" He thought a moment. "Serena taking only one cookie? Now _that's_ something new." He chuckled.

"Hey!" Serena protested and then laughed as well. "I'm going to go shower. You may join me if you like," she raised her eyes a little at him.

"No thank you," he said simply.

"_No thank you_?" she sort of spazzed.

Darien raised his eyes. "I'm sorry Serena. I'm not in the mood for that right now…"

"Fine," she muttered and started to walk on, but he caught her by the hand.

"Hey, don't get a sour face with me…We have to feel mutual about everything we do, Serena…I know I do a lot of things for you to make you happy, but some days there will be times one of us doesn't feel like doing something, and you'll have to accept that…You may want to think about that since we are engaged now and all…we have to cooperate," he smiled gently at her.

Serena sighed and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry Darien. I was being selfish…" she kissed his cheek and went on with her business. She hadn't ever thought of that, but it was true. They would be a married couple and living together. They would have to have some form of agreement with each other. She could do that; she would do anything to make Darien happy.

Darien chuckled and went to sit on his bed and wait for her to get out. She really was cute, and he loved her so much. He knew from the beginning there were some things about her he would have to overlook, and he was sure he had some of his own flaws that she overlooked. No one was perfect. This would work out; they would make it. Each of them would have to bend a little to tend to the other's needs, but it's nothing they hadn't had to do before. He was ready. A year seemed so far away, but he had set it that way, and he wasn't going to break down and change the date for his own selfish wants. She needed to graduate high school first and that was that.

A little bit later he heard a "Darn it!" come from the bathroom.

He raised his eyes. "Problem, Serena?" he called back.

"I forgot my pajamas!" she ran into his bedroom in her underwear, where she heard his voice come from. "Can I wear one of your t-shirts again, dear?" she asked shyly.

Darien nodded, without looking up and went to get her a shirt. Once he came up to her to hand it to her, his eyes widened a little. "Damn," he whispered, marveled at her.

She raised her eyes. "What?"

"You…" he slipped his arms around her waist and held her close to him a moment. When he let go, he traced his fingers along her waist, amazed.

Serena started to laugh. "Are you okay, Darien? You are very fascinated with my stomach."

"You look great," he managed to say.

"Thank you…" she blushed.

"Really. I am very proud of you, Serena…Your work has really been paying off."

"Do you love me more now that my body is 'hotter'?" she sighed. She hoped that wasn't the case.

"No, not at all…But you've sure got my hormones racing…" He couldn't keep her eyes off of her body now; he felt like he was losing his mind.

"Oh, really?" she smiled slyly and ran a finger down his arm. "Wanna make love, then?"

Darien came to his senses and said, "No," simply.

Serena pouted and put his t-shirt on. "There, now you don't have to look at me."

"Serena, remember what I said…"

"Yes, Darien…" she nodded. She knew she wasn't always going to get her way, and she knew that the plan was to wait until marriage. A year just seemed so far away. She hugged him close and sighed a little. "I love you," she added.

"I love you too, Serena," he squeezed her tight, regretting how he had reacted to her a moment ago. He felt it wasn't very appropriate, but he couldn't help it. He was too astonished.

Michelle had called all the places she used to play at and managed to get squeezed in at a concert that night. They would love to have her play, of course, for they knew that she was a great success anytime she performed.

"It's nice to see you smile again, Michelle," Amara smiled, touching her cheek.

Michelle's face flushed with excitement. "It's my place. It's where I'm meant to be. You too." she grinned.

"I suppose…I do love to watch you play."

"Just like I like to watch you race!" she said, perfectly delighted.

"It's because we like to see each other succeed. That's real love." She took her hands, admiring her ring. She wasn't exactly sure where the ring had come from. Passed down from generations of some relative she assumed. Though she could've bought her one, this seemed special. It was so gorgeous and an antique.

"Of course it is," Michelle smiled into Amara's eyes and then said, "Come on, help me into my dress!" she said excitedly, pulling her into their bedroom. As she slipped out of her clothes, reaching in her closet for her concert dress, Amara slipped her arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck gently, making Michelle swoon a little, closing her eyes. "Mm," She whispered, and grabbed her dress once Amara let her. She slipped it on and said, "Would you zip this for me, dear?" she held her hair up. Amara nodded, happy to do this for her. She slowly zipped the zipper, though hitting a little snag she hadn't been expecting. "Having trouble back there, Amara?" Michelle chuckled.

"Well…It doesn't want to zip…Suck in, Michelle."

"Suck in? Oh my.." she pressed her hand against her front, attempting to suck in what little she had to suck. Amara managed to zip it completely, but Michelle couldn't breathe very well. This saddened her. "Oh dear…Have I been eating too many sweets? Have you noticed?"

"Well clearly you have…" Amara chuckled. She didn't think any less of her; she found it amusing, actually.

"Shoot!" she exclaimed, completely discouraged at this.

"We'll just go buy you a new dress. Don't worry…" she kissed her cheek. "We'll make it to the concert in time. No worries. I'll speed."

"Like you don't usually," Michelle chuckled.

"I like to live on the wild side," Amara smirked.

Michelle smirked a little too and touched her cheek. "I know, and I love that…"

Ami, Lita, and Mina had all met up at the temple that evening. They hoped they were allowed to see Rei. They wanted to talk to her. And Ami had some news as well that they were going to get out of her whether she wanted to spill or not. Rei was sweeping in front of the temple when they came up.

"Are we allowed to chat with you for a bit?" Mina smiled.

"Grandpa?" Rei called.

"Yes?" he peeked around the corner.

"Can my friends stay over for a little while?"

"As long as you stay in the living room, and they don't stay all night, and you don't sneak off with them!" he sung out.

Rei nodded. "Alright, come on in guys. We'll have some tea."

The girls all surrounded the table and were served tea by Rei. The cats were there as well, but it wasn't long before Luna shifted around and said, "Artemis, I want to see Serena…"

This might would seem a little odd to some people, for she was always nagging at Serena, but she loved her owner and wanted her now during this time. Artemis nodded and said, "Alright. We'll go over to Darien's, then."

Mina heard this and said, "My kitty's leaving?"

Artemis laughed. "Yes…Call Serena and let her know we're coming." He took off with Luna. Mina nodded and called Serena on the communicator, telling her to watch for her cat and to be nice to her. Serena groaned, but understood.

"Now Rei," Lita said, "spill the beans about Chad. What's going on with you two?" she grinned.

Rei blushed. "Well…Chad has always liked me and I liked him after a while, as you know…We've never done anything really intimate before…He's never even kissed me, on the lips anyway…We've kissed each other's cheeks, but never anything like last night…"

"Were you lying to your grandfather?" Mina exclaimed in a little squeak.

Rei shushed her, for her grandpa could be listening to them. "No, I didn't lie. We didn't do anything. But we were close. Very close…It was the most interesting experience of my life…He's so gentle…and _oh my God_ he's hot…" a big smile spread across her face.

Lita and Mina giggled. "My goodness, Rei. We've never heard you talk like this before," Lita smiled. "I'm jealous!"

"Me too!" Mina agreed. They looked to Ami who only blushed. "She has some beans to spill too," she added, making Ami look down embarrassed.

Rei continued on with her story of Chad and how sweet he was and how it felt so right to be with him last night, to feel his touch…It was just perfect. She then looked to Ami. "Your turn, little study nerd," she joked.

Ami smiled and took a deep breath. "Well…" she started. "I called Greg. And he said he misses me too…He didn't email back because he has been too busy studying, which is understandable…He said he was really glad I gave him a picture of me to remember me by because it had made him miss me more…because he swears he is falling in love with me somehow. All the memories were getting to him, and he wants to see me very badly, it seems…" she blushed.

"That's deep," Lita said.

"And so adorable," Mina smiled. "Nerd romance," she joked.

"Our little Ami has found love…" Rei sighed.

"Well nothing has happened yet, but he is going to come back to see me as soon as he can." She smiled. "Is it okay that I'm a little nervous?"

"Of course. It's fine! You obviously really like this guy, Ami!" Mina smiled. "We're so happy for you!" she hugged her friend.

"We knew you had something more than brains in that head of yours!" Lita laughed.

"Too bad Serena wasn't here to hear this news," Rei said softly. "I'm sure she would be happy for you too, Ami."

"Well, she has Darien. I'm happy for her…"

"She's got her head up Darien's butt too much lately, I think," Lita said.

"She can only see him at night, Lita, leave her alone," Rei said. "They're engaged and adorable. Let them be…"

They all nodded, knowing this was true. They really were happy for Serena, perhaps just a little jealous. But after all, that was their future king and queen and they deserved respect. It was only natural they were together and were so in love because it was meant to be.

Darien and Serena were lying in his bed, with Luna and Artemis at the foot of the bed, snuggled together. "Thanks for letting us stay here, you two," Artemis smiled.

"No problem," Darien smiled back. "Anything to make the -to be- mother happy," he pet Luna's back.

"I wonder if I'll be that needy when I'm pregnant," Serena pondered aloud.

"I imagine you'll be worse," Luna laughed.

"Hey!" Serena shot back.

"Especially food wise. I have hardly craved anything!" Artemis looked at her doubtfully at this statement. "And you eat twice as much as any normal girl, you'll probably be as big as an elephant when you're pregnant!"

"That's so mean!"

"She _has_ cut down on her eating habits," Darien smiled, proudly, and kissed her cheek. "I mean, have you _seen _her lately?" It got silent for a moment, and he hit himself in the head for saying that. "Sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay. I'm proud of myself too, Darien," she kissed his lips a moment.

"No mushiness please," Luna said. "We don't want to see you too get gross. If you'd like, we can change into our human forms and do the same. Trust me, you wouldn't enjoy seeing it."

Serena made a face and sighed. "Fine…" she snuggled close to Darien and closed her eyes. He stroked her hair with his fingers and smiled. She looked so peaceful. He loved her so much. Luna waited until she was sure Serena was asleep and gently walked over and curled up on her hip. Artemis smiled at her and hopped on Darien's leg, hoping he wouldn't mind, and snuggled there, ready to sleep. "Goodnight, my princess…" Darien whispered. "And the…royal cats," he chuckled, petted each of their ears.

Chapter 2

The concert was over and it was now the after-party. All the music had been played very well and it had all been so beautiful. There was some dancing, but at the moment Michelle and Amara weren't dancing. A little boy who looked about 10 came up to Michelle and held up a pen and paper. "Can I have your autograph?" he smiled hopefully.

Michelle blushed. "Oh you're so sweet. Of course you may…" she took the pen and paper and signed her name.

Amara chuckled. "Shouldn't you be in bed, kid?"

The boy looked up at her. "It's only ten. I'm not sleepy…" he yawned. His mother came up to him and said, "You don't want her autograph. She was not near as good as the other violinist…" she dragged him away.

Michelle's eyes widened slightly. "The other violinist my foot," she said quietly and shook her head.

Amara touched her shoulder and said, "Don't listen to her. That's only one person's opinion. You did wonderful tonight…Would you like to dance?" she smiled, offering her hand.

Michelle smiled and accepted her offer to dance. She loved dancing with Amara for they were both very skilled dancers and not only did she like the praise they got from watchers, she enjoyed it very much. For a race car driver, Amara was quite graceful herself when she wanted to be. She loved her so much.

A lot were admiring them, as they were quite used to when they danced. But then they heard that same little boy say, "Why are those two girls dancing together? That's weird…"

The woman was well aware why, she said, "Oh, I'm sure they just don't have dancing partners. They're probably sisters or something…" Clearly she just was trying to cover up to shield her son from the 'vulgarity' of their romance.

Michelle closed her eyes. "Is this is what the world is coming to, really? What is so wrong with us?"

"Nothing…" Amara said softly, kissing her cheek. She didn't care what the people would think. If they wanted to shield their kid from such things, why'd they bring him along to this event? It was late.

"Are you sure they're sisters?" the boy tugged at his mother's dress.

The mother took the boy firmly by the hand and said, "We're leaving, now. I don't think we'll come to anymore concerts where _she_ is playing," she took him away.

Michelle felt a huge headache coming on. "I need a drink," she said quietly.

"Agreed," Amara led her over to the table to get them both drinks.

By the time it was getting close for the party to be over, Michelle had had a little too much to drink, though it was allowing her to be more social, which was unlike her. She had been speaking with the other musicians, getting to know them better, sort of, and attempting to book herself into other concerts.

Amara was simply standing off to the side, watching her. She was cute when she was bubbly, but it wasn't like her. And it was obvious she was drunk. Michelle looked over, noticing her and hurried over to her, taking her hand. "You should join me and my new friends, Amara!"

"I'm fine standing over here. Don't mind me…" she smiled a little.

"But you're so sad and alone over here…" she spaced out for a moment and then said, "You know…I don't care what people think about us."

"Um…Me either, Michelle," Amara patted her arm awkwardly, kind of creeped at where this was going.

"They can just live with it, 'cause I don't care you're a girl. I love you!" she wrapped her arms around Amara and started to kiss her. Everyone stared at her. Even the people that didn't disapprove of the couple were confused and even a little disgusted.

Amara pulled away from Michelle and blushed a little. "Michelle, you're embarrassing me," she said seriously.

"Are you ashamed of us?" Michelle raised her eyes.

"No, but I'm rather ashamed of you right now. Come on. We're going home…"

Michelle closed her eyes, half of her realizing how out of line she had been tonight, the other half not comprehending. She would come to better realization in the morning, along with a worse headache, she could bet.

Scenarios similar to this seemed to happen more and more, though Michelle had learned her lesson from drinking so much. They continued going to concerts and parties, and Michelle encouraged Amara to enter some more races. She just loved to cheer her on at these. Even if she didn't enjoy watching races, she enjoyed watching Amara, seeing her succeed. Real love, as Amara had told her. She was really living her dream and knowing that anytime she wanted, she and Amara could get married. She had the ring on her finger and that made it all the more better. She had all she could ever want in life, her music, her art, and Amara. All she ever needed. All of this was slowly making her forget anything about their destiny.

Jadeite came into the throne room and knelt. "Your majesty…"

"Yes?" Rose raised an eye, curious at his politeness.

"I have taken the liberty of doing you a favor ma'am…"

"What is that?"

"I have been snooping and I have found something very interesting. It seems that the princesses of Uranus and Neptune are not where they should be in the 30th century…They are not on their planets…It seems something has happened in their past that has made them turn from being sailor scouts…This could be very vital to us, ma'am. If no one is guarding the planets…"

"Then we can bash right through them without being stopped!" Rose raised her fist in the air, feeling smart at finishing his sentence. "We shall attack and very very soon…" She tapped her fingers together evilly, getting a menacing looking grin on her face.

Jadeite nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

It had been a couple of weeks and Rei's grandfather finally consented and ungrounded her. She was allowed to go on a double date with Serena. She was pretty excited, but a little nervous at the same time. She'd never been on a real date since she had been with Darien, and that obviously wasn't anything serious. Now she was going to be with Chad. Having her friend along would help, but was still nervous, for they were going to the movies instead of merely to get a milkshake. This would involve being in the dark next to Chad, with Serena and Darien in the dark on the other side of her doing who knows what. She didn't know if she was ready for this or to know what to expect.

At the same time that these four were going to the movies, Ami was supposed to meet Greg at the train station. She was very nervous for this, but at the offer of her friends coming along, she declined. She wanted to do this alone. But she should have known that Lita and Mina would tag along to spy. They didn't think that spying on the others at the movies would be near as fun and plus they'd have to buy a movie ticket. This way was free and far more interesting.

Ami was awaiting the arrival of Greg at the train station. She was so nervous. She hadn't seen him in a few years. She hadn't spoken to him since their last meeting until just a few weeks ago. She didn't know what to expect. Would this be an awkward meeting? Would they go out for lunch? Would they do some studying together? She couldn't be sure so she just stopped trying to analyze the possibilities and waited.

Right on time, the train pulled in and Ami became anxious. She watched for Greg, her heart pounding like mad. Why was it doing that? She wondered.

As soon as he stepped off the train, he spotted her instantly. How could he forget? He knew her face by heart and her blue hair was hard to miss. He just stood there a moment, taking her all in. She hadn't changed a bit, if not gotten even more beautiful.

Ami stared back with hopeful eyes. He was better looking than she had remembered. Had she just forgotten over the years or had he really gotten more handsome? She wasn't familiar with these feelings rushing through her.

Greg finally took his first steps across the walk way. He hadn't been here in years. He had to move so much because of his father's job. Being old enough now, his parents gave him consent to come back to the Juuban area for a while to visit some old friends. He made his way over to Ami and took her hand, not knowing exactly what made him do that, but he smiled at her. "Ami…" he said softly.

"Greg," Ami smiled back, curiously looking down at her hand he had taken.

"It's so nice to see you again, Ami," he looked into her eyes.

She nodded. "It's nice to see you too, Greg…Since you hadn't emailed me back, I was sure you'd forgotten about me…"

"Forgotten about you? Ami…There is no way that could ever happen. You made too much of an impact in my life."

"Oh, really? How could I have possibly done that?"

"You saved me and cared so much for me…" he explained.

Ami smiled. "It's the least I could do…"

"And you're just so beautiful…I've never seen anyone quite like you before. You're beautiful _and_ incredibly smart. That is very hard to find those two qualities in someone. Trust me…"

"You've looked?"

Greg blushed. "That's not what I meant…How could I have been looking for anyone else but you? You're the only girl that's ever on my mind. Besides studying, I like to spend my time thinking about you…"

Ami giggled softly, amused at him. "I'm glad I could be such a great memory in your mind, Greg."

"Now you're more than a memory…You're here…" He took her other hand as well and smiled.

Ami blushed. "I'm glad you're here…I admit I have missed you. A lot, I'm realizing now." She hesitated, but kissed his cheek.

Greg nodded. "I've missed you too. A lot," he added, pulling her closer to him, giving her chills. He gently put his lips to hers and kissed her. He couldn't help it. He had waited four years for this. Ever since he had had that crush on her in junior high, his feelings had only grown for her. Being so far apart from her, made him realize how much he wanted to be with her.

Lita and Mina were trying to hide and be inconspicuous about their spying, but with all the people in their way, they couldn't see. "What's going on?" Lita said. "I can't see a thing."

"I don't know! If you can't see, I certainly can't see, you giant!" Mina scampered up onto Lita's back, trying to see over the crowd.

"Ow, Mina! You weigh a ton!" Lita braced herself, trying to keep Mina up.

"Oh, please!" she protested.

"Well, can you see anything?" Lita asked, strained and shaking slightly trying to hold together.

"Um…No….Wait! Oh my gosh, they're kissing!"

"What? Ami?" Lita collapsed and they both fell to the ground.

Greg was distracted by all of this noise and let go of Ami. "What is that racket?" he asked, looking behind her.

Ami turned around to see two of her friends laying on the ground, looking surprised to see her. "Lita, Mina, I told you I wanted to come alone and you still came anyway. This was completely out of line…" she trailed off, feeling a couple of tears fall out of embarrassment mostly.

Lita and Mina looked down. "We're sorry, Ami…We were just so curious."

"Well you should try being more curious in another subject that's more important. Like history, where your grades have been stinking, Lita. Or Mina, how about sticking your nose in a science book?"

"But I prefer the romance novels…" Mina tried to make a joke.

"Clearly…" Ami said quietly and sighed. "I forgive you both of course, because I can't hold a grudge against you. You're my best friends. I just wish you could learn to not be so nosy…"

"We only care about you, Ami. What if this guy was gonna snatch you and take you back with him to another country or something?" Mina said.

"I wouldn't think of doing that," Greg raised his eyes.

"We see that now," Lita said, pushing Mina onward. "Sorry to bother you…" she said quickly and they hurried off.

Ami closed her eyes and looked down. Greg picked her chin up with his hand. "Would you like to go on a walk? Sitting on that train for hours has made my legs in need of a stretch," he smiled. Ami nodded and consented to this. She was looking forward to being able to talk to them. They had a lot to catch up on.

The movie hadn't quite started, and Rei was fidgeting in her seat. Chad was staring at the ads on the big screen, fascinated as if he'd never been to a movie theater before. Serena was staring at Rei, amused. She slowly leaned over and said, "Problem, Rei?"

Rei nearly jumped out of her seat. "Serena!" She said through gritted teeth. "I didn't have a problem until you scared me like that!"

Chad said, "Shh. Like, Rei, tone it down a little. I'm like trying to solve this puzzle they have on the screen here." Rei blushed at this and apologized sweetly. "It's okay…Hey, who is the sailor scout who is the soldier of flame and passion?" he scratched his head.

Rei smiled. "That's Sailor Mars of course."

"Gosh, you're so smart!" he stretched his arm around her shoulder and smiled.

Rei felt the butterflies raise in her stomach again and Serena giggled, seeing her face. "You sure you're okay, Rei?" she whispered.

"Well if you must know," she whispered back, "I've never been on a movie date…I don't know what to expect."

"Expect? You watch the movie. What's there to it?"

"Well…Don't couples usually kiss and stuff in movie theaters?" she asked sheepishly.

Serena chuckled. "Well, some probably do, but you think I could even get Darien to kiss me in the dark in public? He barely kisses me in daylight," she looked over at Darien who wasn't even paying attention, or pretending not to.

Rei smiled, breathing a little easily again. "Okay…I just didn't want to look dumb when you and Darien started making out or something…"

Serena giggled. "No worries, Rei. You should really get out more." She scrunched her nose at her friend.

"…Well no one had asked me before. No one likes the weird girl at the temple," she sighed.

"I do," came a voice in her ear. Chad hadn't been listening to all of that, but he heard the last bit.

Rei grinned and turned to him. "And I'm so happy that you do. Thank you…" she kissed his cheek and he returned the favor on her lips.

Serena looked over and pouted. She looked at Darien hopefully. He took her hand gently and smiled at her, but he wouldn't engage in any other affection at this time. She sighed, but was happy with what she got and squeezed his hand a moment. When the movie started, she reached her hand over and pinched Rei in her side making her and Chad break apart. "Movie's starting," Serena smiled.

Rei blushed and nodded, turning to the screen.

The money was definitely rolling in for Michelle, with all the concerts she had been performing in lately. She was loving it. Not so much the making money, because she honestly didn't care about that as much. She did love living elegantly, but she loved playing her music. It helped get her emotions out, through the music. She was very passionate about her music and her art as well. She had been painting more lately as well. She was a very busy girl, doing just what she loved and of course saved plenty of time for Amara as well.

Amara could see that she was happy and this pleased her. That's all she wanted, was for Michelle to be happy. The whole world seemed that much more peaceful when her dearest friend was happy.

They were at a sort of club one evening and Michelle performed on stage. Once her performance was over, she was mingling a little, but not speaking much as usual. It seemed someone was taking pictures, of her, and multiple times, she noticed. She Shielded her eyes of the bright continuous flashing light. "Must you take so many pictures?" she asked politely.

"Yes," the man said simply, continuing.

Amara narrowed her eyes. "Look, if she doesn't want her picture taken, then get the hell away from her!" she grabbed the man's shirt collar.

"Who are you, her girlfriend?" The man raised his eyes, joking.

"fiancée actually," Amara said, her eyes glowering with anger.

"Interesting," he noted and said, "fine, no more pictures! My god, let me go!"

Amara kept her eyes narrowed, but let the man go. Michelle took Amara's hand, as if to thank her. Amara nodded to her. A woman came up from behind Michelle, sticking her hand down the back of her dress, searching for a tag. "What size do you wear? My gosh this dress is so gorgeous!"

She started whispering to another woman, who nodded. "Mhm, she's went up a dress size since last year."

Michelle looked appalled at them. "What is going on? Why is there so many nosy people around here."

"Because you're a star, of course," A woman said, with a pen behind her ear and a notepad in her hand. "Turn around in a circle, darling."

Michelle raised her eyes and obeyed, confused.

"Yes, you'll need to go down a dress size if you want to match up to Madison Dollares. She's starting to get more popular than you, you know."

"The other violinist?" Michelle raised her eyes.

"Of course! She's much thinner than you."

Amara piped up, "If she's any thinner than Michelle, she must be sick. She should be hospitalized."

The reporter rolled her eyes. "You two are engaged, yes?" she eyed Michelle's ring.

"Not that it's _any_ of your business, yes. We are."

"How scandalous," the reporter started scribbling something on her notepad.

"What are you doing?" Amara tried to look.

"None of your business." The woman took out a camera and snapped a picture of them both quickly.

"I thought I told you no more pictures!" Amara said angrily.

"You told _him_," the woman pointed. "Not me." She laughed and ran off.

Amara attempted to run after the woman, with an intention of ripping the film out of her camera and destroying it. She didn't think she had any right to be doing something like this. Michelle grabbed her arm gently. "Don't bother…" she said softly. "just let her go…" Amara sighed and nodded, turning to Michelle, only to see her be approached by a male, who started feeling her up and tried to drag her off with him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Amara pulled the man off Michelle.

"Playing with the star, what's it look like?" the man shrugged.

Michelle was starting to feel weak and fell to her knees, shaking. "Michelle? What's wrong?" Amara knelt next to her.

"I can't take any of this anymore…I want to go home…" She whined softly.

"Well of course, these people are driving me nuts…"

"I don't mean just these people…I mean all of this…I don't want to perform anymore. Not like this. This is too much for me…" she let her head hang low.

"I'm glad to hear that. I thought of was going to end up losing you because of this, honestly."

"Never," Michelle said, reaching for her hand, wanting help up. She wanted to go home. She liked performing, but she would rather do it locally. If she went on much longer with this, she would be living the rich and famous life and it would've ended up being the death of her.

At that very moment though, there was an attack being started. It was ordered by 'Princess' Rose of course with the help of Jadeite. It was being made on Crystal Tokyo as planned and was hoping to cause much destruction. Rose had seemed to almost had forgotten her actual plan because all she could think about now was that if the king and queen were threatened, she would make sure the king would be safe and there was no way he could do anything but thank her and live with her forever. In fact, maybe she could just make sure Queen Serenity died…She couldn't get her mind straight to what she wanted. Jadeite admired her evil ways, but wished she was a little more persistent with her planning. He could only hope this wouldn't fail.

As Darien and Serena were walking Rei and Chad back up to the temple, Rei stopped in her tracks a moment. "You alright?" Chad asked softly.

"Um…Yeah, I'm fine," She smiled to him. "Would you go on inside? I want to talk to Serena for a moment."

"Do I do something wrong?" Chad suddenly looked worried.

"No, of course not!" Rei kissed his cheek and pushed him along.

Chad nodded and left. Serena turned to Rei questioningly and Rei explained how she had some strange vibes, like something terrible was happening, but it wasn't such a strong vibe as if it were near. She was afraid something was happening in the 30th century. Serena and Darien didn't like the sound of this. They had had enough trouble with the future lately. Could it be Rose again? What if she and Beryl had teamed up and were planning some sort of destruction? Both of them together couldn't be good news that's for sure. They could only hope Rei's vibes were wrong, though they usually weren't.

"Maybe you're wrong," Serena suggested hopefully.

Rei nodded slowly, but then her eyes got wide and spacy, as she seemed to be having a vision. Once she came back to reality she suddenly felt faint. She spoke. "There is an attack being made on Crystal Tokyo as we speak…" Darien and Serena's eyes widened. "But it's not a very planned attack…It seems the attacker isn't very knowledgeable. So we can only hope that it doesn't succeed…"

Serena's eyes started to fill with tears. "Who would do such a thing? I don't want my kingdom being destroyed! Haven't we been through this before! I don't want it to happen again! What if I lose Darien again! I don't want to!" she whined and hugged him tight.

"You're not going to lose me," Darien said, hugging her back, though he couldn't be too sure himself, for the last attack had destroyed them all.

Rei patted Serena's back and stood on her tiptoes and kissed Darien's cheek without really thinking. "I've got to go inside or Chad will wonder what's taking so long. Thank you for taking me with you guys…And we can only pray that whatever is happening doesn't do too much damage…" she watched them a moment before turning and heading into the temple.

Ami and Greg were taking a walk along the beach. It was getting late and the beach had thinned out completely except for them. They had had a lovely talk together, catching up and everything. They found themselves talking mostly of school and studies, but it didn't bother either of them. It was the easiest thing they could each talk about.

They had been in silence for a while, just walking hand in hand, when Greg suddenly said, "You know earlier…When we got interrupted…"

"Yes…" Ami said softly, curious.

Greg smiled and touched her cheek, leaning in for another kiss, much to Ami's amusement. She had never had these feelings until today. Never lived like this. Her bright eyes closed and kissed him back, though having never closed her eyes while doing anything before, she tripped and fell. She believed having your eyes open helped you stay out of trouble. Now she had dared to shut her eyes and dream bigger dreams than college and becoming a doctor. She was now on top of Greg, on the sand, kissing him. She couldn't stop herself. She was enjoying this far too much.

Once Greg pulled away, he brushed her hair back gently and smiled. He also pushed her glasses up for her, for they had slipped a little down her nose. "Have I mentioned how beautiful you are?"

"I think so," Ami smiled, blushing. "…How did I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"The kiss…I have never kissed anyone until today…" she admitted.

"Neither have I…" Greg smiled. "And you did wonderfully. I think I love you, Miss Ami Mizuno."

"I'm not so familiar with feelings of love, but the feeling just might be mutual, dear Greg Urawa…" she touched the bangs of his hair with her fingertips. She was finally experiencing what all of her friends had experience at least once in their lives. She wondered if this was how Serena felt when she was with Darien. She was the only one she knew that had ever been in actual 'love.' She didn't know if this was love or not, but it was certainly a great feeling.

She could feel herself blushing, but she didn't care. She could see his cheeks were a bit rosy as well and it made her feel better. She didn't know if she ever wanted to get up from this spot. Maybe they could just make a home here on the beach in the sand, she thought to herself amused.

It was later in the evening now and Amara and Michelle were still up, sitting on their couch. Michelle was cuddled close to her with her eyes closed. "I'm sorry, Amara," she said suddenly.

"Sorry for what?" Amara raised her eyes.

"Everything…Me being stupid wanting to live so much in the glam and fame…I don't know what I was thinking."

Amara smiled. "It's alright…We are looked highly upon enough as it is. We don't need extra. Your beauty and talents are appreciated very much by this community, and me especially…" She kissed the top of her head.

"I know. I should've been satisfied with just that. But I thought it was what I wanted…I wouldn't be able to live like that…It's crazy. People are always up in your business and comparing you to others. You know how much I hate that."

"You are quite the sore loser," Amara chuckled.

Michelle pursed her lips but agreed. She knew it was true. It was a bad quality, but a quality of hers no doubt. Just then there was a knock at the door and it opened without consent. They turned to see who it was. It was Trista. "Well hello there, Trista," Michelle smiled. "Come sit down, I'll make us some drinks," she said instantly, invitingly.

"This isn't a social call, girls…" Trista said, looking a little forlorn, though that wasn't too suspicious.

"Then what is it? Do you have some news?" Amara asked seriously.

"Yes…I'm afraid there has been an attack on Crystal Tokyo…"

"What?" they both exclaimed, alarmed.

"Yes…The attacker aimed right for the gap between Uranus and Neptune…" she pursed her lips slightly. She didn't know how this could've happened but she was hoping they would know. "It seems no one was there to protect their planet…"

The two were confused for a moment and finally Michelle's eyes widened. "Oh my god…"

"What is it, Michelle?" Trista asked. "Do you have an idea what is going on?"

"It's all my fault…" She ran her fingers through her hair, completely ashamed of herself. "It's all my fault…" She repeated. "I had this bright idea of Amara and I forgetting about our destiny at least for a little while…And just living our lives…"

Trista raised her eyes a little. "Michelle…Every scout at one point in their life wishes they could just be normal, but we can never forget of our destiny. Bad things could happen if we are not there to defend…"

Michelle shut her eyes. "I see that now…How could I have been so stupid?"

"What's the damage?" Amara asked Trista.

"We got lucky. Very lucky…The attacker didn't have much grasp on how to handle things and her plan backfired. No one is seriously hurt…But I suggest you two get your mind set back on what's important…"

"We will, I promise," Michelle said, feeling a tear of relief fall.

Trista noticed her ring and said, "Are you two engaged now?"

Michelle nodded with a grin. "We sure are."

"I'm so happy for you both…" Trista closed her eyes. "You two are so adorable together. I love you both."

"Thank you so much Trista," Amara said with a smile.

"Oh Trista," Michelle said. "You should really find yourself someone…" Their friend had been alone for many years and she thought it was about time she found some happiness.

"I'm fine…Besides, I wouldn't want to put anyone through the misery I go through, standing guard at the gates of time for eternity…" she looked down.

"Maybe having someone stand with you would be better," Amara suggested.

"I've been alone for years. I'm quite used to it…" Trista trailed off. "I have to go. I just needed to tell of you this news."

"Stop by again sometime and we'll have a good time," Michelle offered.

Trista nodded. "I would like that. Goodbye…" She turned and left.

Michelle cuddled back to Amara and sighed. "That was a close one," Amara said, holding her close.

"I know…" Michelle closed her eyes. "There is no way I'm ever going to forget about our destiny again. I am and always will be Sailor Neptune."

"And I Sailor Uranus," Amara added, giving her a squeeze.

The life of a sailor scout wasn't so terrible; it could be very rewarding at times. It was just hard to know that they wouldn't always be able to live the life they had now, that someday they would be on thrones of another planet entirely. The idea was flattering, sure, but they needed to cherish the time they did have here before that time came.

Rose was sitting on 'her' throne, very discouraged. This was hopeless. How would she ever get her mother back if she couldn't even get her mother's generals back, and they weren't encased in stone. "I hate my life," She said simply.

"Oh it's not all bad," Jadeite said.

"Really?" she looked up curiously, hoping for a bright side.

"Um…you're still alive?" he shrugged, trying to help, though he didn't really care so much.

She ignored this. "All I wanted was to revive my mother and to find love…Is that too much to ask? I feel so alone…"

"You've got me," Jadeite offered.

Rose looked up at him and smiled a little. "Well, thanks, at least you care…"

"I can't give you your mother, but I could give you affection…" he suggested, wondering why he said that, but didn't question it too much.

She looked up at him confused and he sighed and wondering if he would regret what he would do next, walked over and touched her cheek, kissing her. She had never felt this before, never been kissed, and now she was, though not by whom she had expected. Though the pleasant feeling suddenly become unpleasant as she felt all the wind leave her and she collapsed in her throne, gasping for air. Jadeite's eyes widened. "Princess?" he said. Rose couldn't respond, only grab for her throat, trying to figure out how to breathe again but there was no air to be brought into her lungs and she soon died.

Jadeite watched this, quite confused, but then realized something. Apparently since Rose had now been serving Queen Metallia, she could not be allowed love. The spell to be broken was no longer in effect because Queen Beryl was encased and Rose now Metallia's servant. She had taken her mother's place and now she had taken the path her mother had. They would now be together, side by side, encased in stone, for eternity. Jadeite saw no reason to bring them back or even try. He shrugged, realizing instantly this was for the best. He went back to Crystal Tokyo, only to get the cold shoulder for a while, but was accepted again eventually.

Serena got a call from Amara the next day. "Amara!" She smiled. "How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while!" She thought maybe she had forgotten about them, being only 'silly high schoolers.'

"this isn't a social call, Moonface," Amara said nicely. "I was only calling to tell you that the attack on the palace at Crystal Tokyo failed. We're all safe. So no worries."

"but what happened? Do you know how it could've possibly happened?"

"That doesn't matter. Everything is fine, no reason to analyze," she said simply. She would rather not have to put the blame on her and Michelle.

"Fine," Serena said, though knowing she was hiding something, but if all was well, she supposed it would be alright.

"Alright then. Have a good day." Amara simply hung up.

"Well she's sure chipper," Serena mumbled and then turned to her friends who had been curious about the call. She explained to them all what happened and they all breathed a sigh of relief. Now they could focus on their lives again without being worried about the future. They could look forward to the future once again, or at least know that it was intact. Serena let her head fall on Mina's shoulder. "I was so sure I was going to lose my Darien again…" She pouted.

"Aww, Serena…Everything's fine now," she ran her fingers through her friend's hair.

"Would you like a cookie?" Lita offered, holding out a cookie from a bag she had brought.

Serena nodded with her pout still on her face, but devoured it happily. Her friends grinned. "There's our Serena," Ami smiled.

"Where's Greg and what'll become of you two?" Serena asked.

"He's still around and will be until school starts again…But I think he's going to think about coming to college close by," she grinned.

"Aww! He just can't stand to be apart from you, can he?" Lita said.

"I suppose not…" Ami smiled, knowing this was true.

Chad came up from behind Rei and kissed the top of her head randomly, making her blush and smile. "Chad! Get back to work!" Rei's grandfather yelled. He sighed and apologized to Rei and left in a dash.

Luna and Artemis were sitting in between Mina and Serena, happily. Soon they would be parents and they couldn't wait for this. Life would be different for them, but they were ready. Luna suddenly looked up and said, "May I have one of those cookies?" They looked so soft and delicious.

Artemis chuckled. "Yeah, you don't have cravings for food…" he said sarcastically, jokingly.

"Hey now," Luna said as Lita happily gave her a cookie, and devouring it almost as quickly as Serena had.

"You have more in common than you think, Luna," Artemis smiled and licked her ear affectionately.

When Amara had hung up the phone, Michelle had come in with the mail. "oh those people have some nerve!" She said with narrowed eyes.

"What? Who?" Amara questioned.

"Look at this!" She thrust a magazine in her hands.

Amara looked at it. They were on the front cover. It said, 'Lesbians Engaged? The scandal!' She looked to Michelle and shook her head. "this is ridiculous…I knew those photographers were up to no good…"

"Open it!" Michelle said anxiously, sure there was more inside.

There was more and more pictures of the couple and Michelle's ring on close up. "They have too much time on their hands…" Amara shook her head again.

"Oh my god!" Michelle grabbed the magazine back staring at one of the pictures. The caption said 'Michelle Kaiou: Gone up a dress size?' She turned the magazine upside down and all around staring at the picture. "They photoshopped my ass!" she realized. They had made this look like a much bigger deal than it really was.

Amara looked over and took the magazine back. She walked over to the trash can with it and threw it away. "There. I'm going to make some phone calls about this," she said protectively.

"No," Michelle took her arm gently. "Don't bother…it's said and done. I can't it bother me too much. We are going to forget about that and focus on now. Of course with a clear view of where the future is headed," She added, to be on the safe side. She didn't want another incident.

"Sounds good to me," Amara smiled, slipping her arms around Michelle's waist and hugging her close.

Michelle had certainly learned a lesson from this. That their life was fine just the way it was, except now it was better, for she had a special gift from Amara that made her that much happier. She was very pleased with her life and would always be. She was very much in love, had much talent, and ability to protect the world. It was a pretty nice life, she was realizing now.

Though evil is always lurking, it was pretty certain that no suspicious movement would come from Queen Beryl's place, perhaps ever again. Unless someone got the notion to revive her.

Past will always affect the present. Love will always win over hate. And Good will always win over evil.

That's just how life is.


	4. Chapter 4

Love, Time, and Tribulations: Growing Up [Time Stops for No One]. Story four.

Rose had been revived. By whom, she didn't know, for they had left before she could thank them. All she knew now was that she wanted love. And she already knew who she wanted. Who she had really wanted all along. Endymion. How she would get him? She didn't know, but she had a very determined heart. A heart full of a fiery passion that could be used for good or for evil. She was prepared to use it to get Endymion, whatever it took.

Jadeite was by her side again. He had a way of not being trusted. One minute he was with Endymion, the other he was with the dark side. It's like he had never been fully awakened and realized the whole concept of the thing. Deep down, he always wanted to be loyal to Beryl, when really he should be loyal to the king like the rest of the guardians.

"You revived me?" she asked him.

"Of course I didn't. Why would I revive you?" She asked him this numerous times, not believing him and he would always give her the same answer. She didn't know whether to believe him or not so she wasn't sure if she'd ever know who revived her.

"Well, now that you are here, Jadeite. You will help me."

"With what? Another faultless plan?" he said sarcastically.

"I know not of the plan as of now…"

"Surprising," he muttered.

"Stop being cheeky with me! I am the Princess! Honestly, I may as well be Queen now. Unless you revived my mother as well?"

"I didn't revive anyone! For the last time!"

"Fine, fine…" Rose rolled her eyes. "I want you to help me get Endymion all for myself."

Jadeite sighed. "That again? When will you realize that Endymion is and always will be for Serenity?"

"When will _you_ realize you are supposed to be serving the king and not I?" she raised her eyes.

Jadeite grumbled something, but said no more, satisfying Rose greatly.

"Darien…I can't go to school tomorrow. My tummy hurts," Serena poked her lower lip out and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. They were getting ready for bed by this time. It was her senior year in high school now and she basically lived with Darien by this time.

"Serena, is that just an excuse to sleep in?"

"No…I really don't feel good, Darien…" She whined.

Darien felt of her forehead and frowned. "Hmm. You may have a fever, even, actually. You really don't feel well do you?"

"That's what I've been telling you…" she put her head on his shoulder. "call in sick, tomorrow, love, please…"

"But _I'm_ not sick…"

"But I want you here. Being here with me with make me feel better…"

He sighed. "Alright…I'll stay here with you. I want you to get better."

"You know what would really help me get better?" she looked up at him and smiled.

The mischievous look on her face told him exactly what she was hinting at. "Serena, no. I told you not again until after marriage."

She pouted. "Why do we have to wait so long until marriage? I bet Michelle and Amara won't wait so long."

"Well, we're not them. And they are graduated. They can do as they please. They're adults."

Serena sighed. She knew there was no reason to argue this further. She just didn't find it fair. They got engaged first. She supposed she should be happy there would be a wedding at all, though.

"Is it possible to love someone too much?" Michelle asked as she crawled into bed with her lover.

"Why do you ask that?" Amara asked her.

"Because you're all I've been thinking about lately…" She admitted.

"Glad to know I'm not the only crazy one then," Amara chuckled, brushing a piece of Michelle's hair back.

Michelle got teary eyed. "Oh Amara…" she put her nose to hers. "Can't we get married now?"

"Right now?" Amara asked, amused.

"Yes," she laughed. "We can ring up the preacher and the girls. I'm sure they wouldn't mind coming to our house this late!" she joked.

"That wouldn't be quite as memorable and you know you would hate that."

"I don't mind what the wedding's like, really. I just want our love to be official." Michelle smiled.

"You mean you would be fine with it not being in a big beautiful church and us all dressed up and everyone there to see? Didn't you have music picked out and everything?"

"Of course I do," Michelle grinned. "I composed pieces myself just for the wedding, played by me of course."

Amara's face brightened. "That's going to be amazing, I just know it. You care so much about us, don't you?"

"Well of course I do…I love you." She brushed her lips against her lover's a moment. Amara returned the love and then her lips went to her neck, tickling Michelle purposefully. Michelle giggled and said in a squeal, "Amara!" she tried to wiggle away, but instead put her hands to Amara's sides and tickled her in return. Amara couldn't stand it and eventually gave in, removing herself from Michelle's neck. "Now you know you can't have me until our wedding night."

"What do you mean, 'have you'? Wait, Michelle! We've gotten rowdy plenty of times before," she smirked.

"Well, we won't again until that night. It is tradition. Just follow it."

Amara sighed. It seemed Michelle was trying to get her to have the wedding sooner than later for sure. And it would be soon, very soon. But they still had some more planning to do. But with Michelle on board, it would be a piece of cake. She was excellent at this kind of thing. And of course there were all the other girls; they could help too.

At the Juuban High School the next day at lunchtime, Ami and Lita were sitting under a shady tree. Lita had brought enough homemade food for three as usual, but Serena was not there today. Ami was hardly touching her food. She was appearing to be studying, but Lita could see through this. For once, Ami couldn't concentrate.

Lita tested this by asking, "Ami, what are you studying?"

"Calculus," she said quietly, a bit absently.

Lita looked at the cover of her book, seeing it was a history book. "Ami, you're in la la land. You have a history book in your hands, not a math book."

Ami seemed to snap back to life and blushed. "Oh dear…I'm turning into Serena, aren't I?" she chuckled.

"No, you're far from that, but I've never seen you in such a daze before. You miss Greg, don't you?"

Ami nodded. "Ever since summer ended and he went back to his home, I've missed him very much."

"Aww, I'm sure it's going to be pretty hard on you. I'm sorry, Ami." She hugged her friend and offered her some food. Ami accepted the hug and the food as well. Now that she was out of her daze, she realized she was quite hungry.

That afternoon, the calculus tests were passed back. Ami wasn't nervous for this. She always did well on exams, extraordinary well, in fact. But when she got hers back, she realized this time was different. The professor didn't say a word, but looked ashamed of Ami, making her feel worse. How would she explain this to her mother? She had never failed a test in her life, and her mother expected so much of her. She was so proud of her daughter, but now how could she be?

She found her mother wasn't home that afternoon, as she usually wasn't. She looked at the white board they wrote messages on. It seemed her mother was working late again. Her mother was a doctor and often worked late. She had thought of this white board so they could communicate since they didn't get to see each other as much as they each would've liked. Ami didn't mind this; this is how it always had been. Their father had left them years ago, when Ami was a small child. It was just she and her mother now. She stared at the board a moment and then hesitated before writing: _Mother, I'm terribly sorry. I have not been able to concentrate lately for I miss Greg far too much. I know it's unacceptable and I'm going to try harder from now on. I'm very ashamed of myself as I know you are as well. I love you…Ami._ She tacked up her test next to it with a magnet. She closed her eyes.

This would be a terrible thing for her mother to come home to tonight, but she couldn't hide it from her. That would make her dishonest. She didn't want to be in the house when her mother came home. She would be asleep when she did, but she didn't know how her mother would react to this so she called Serena. "Hello?" Serena answered.

"Hi Serena. Can I stay at your place tonight? Something terrible has happened…"

"Terrible? What happened, Ami?"

"I failed an exam," she said very quietly. Serena thought this was terribly funny and started laughing. "This isn't funny, Serena! My mother will be so ashamed of me! It's not the same when _you_ fail a test."

"Well my mother is always ashamed of me. It's not so bad."

"Would you look at it in my perspective, Serena? I've never failed an exam in my life!"

"Ooh, yeah. You're right. Well, I am at Darien's, but you can come over here I guess."

Ami agreed and hung up, gathering her things. When she appeared at Darien's, she apologized, hoping she wasn't intruding. Darien shrugged, seeing no problem with it. He made them dinner while the girls talked. Ami told Serena of her daydream problem lately. Serena could relate of course because she was always off in another world. She couldn't do anything to help her though because she never did anything about it herself. She recalled when Darien went to study abroad in America. It had been a devastating time for her and Ami remembered this. Serena had been a wreck.

When it was time for bed, Serena said, "I'm sorry, Darien. You're going to have to sleep alone tonight. I'm not leaving Ami by herself. It'd be cruel. She's our guest."

"Oh Serena, you don't have to do that…" Ami smiled. "I'll be fine on the couch…"

"No!" Serena put her hand up. "We are going to sleep on a pallet, you and me!" she giggled and ran to get some blankets and pillows. Clearly Serena was feeling a lot better.

Ami looked to Darien and they both chuckled. Darien thought Serena was right, though. He didn't mind sleeping with her of course, but they had a guest and it wouldn't be very nice. If they were already married it might be different, but after all Ami was one of Serena's best friends.

Serena ran back in and started spreading out the blankets and grinned. "There we go!"

Ami laughed quietly. "Thank you, Serena. It's very nice of you to sacrifice your sweetie for me."

"It's nothing! I don't need him!" She tried to say seriously, looking away from him. His eyes raised and she looked back slowly and a smile spread across her face. "Kidding, kidding!" she stood on her tiptoes, wanting a kiss. His eyes slid to Ami a moment self-consciously, but pecked Serena's lips. She pouted slightly, but realized that was all she was getting tonight. She smiled nonetheless and turned to Ami. "Sleepover time! We should watch a movie! Darien's got a great selection!" She grinned.

"Serena, we have school in the morning," Ami said disapprovingly. Any other time, she might have thought of giving into Serena, but she had just failed an exam and she had to study hard to make up for that. She still wanted to be in the top of the graduating class.

"Fine," Serena sighed. She understood.

"Goodnight girls," Darien peeked back in the living room.

"Goodnight Dar—" Serena started to say, but when she turned and saw him shirtless, her eyes got big. She ran over and latched herself on to him. "You mean I have to miss out on this!"

Darien smirked and pulled her away from him. "Serena, you told Ami you'd stay with her. I think you'll be just fine." He kissed the top of her head and pushed her back into the living room lightly.

She sighed. "You're lucky I like you so much," Serena muttered to Ami, who giggled and hugged her friend.

Rose was sitting upon her throne. It was starting to feel more like hers since her mother had been gone a while now. She was trying to come up with some sort of plan to get Darien. She couldn't get him out of her head and she figured, may the best woman win. And in her view, she was better than Serena. She was prettier, older, and wasn't so obsessed with food. She didn't see how Darien could like someone like Serena. They had nothing in common. She thought she was much better suited for him.

"Jadeite, why can't the other guardians be fools like you? They'd be so much easier to bring to me."

"Why do you need so much help? You're just like your mother, though she could at least come up with her own plans…"

"I will come up with something! Give me time!"

"You've had plenty of time!" Jadeite pointed out angrily.

Rose ignored him and consulted her mother's diary, which was the only sort of records they had. Luckily it wasn't completely charred from when she had attempted to burn it along with Jadeite's hand. She read in silence for a while, boring Jadeite, though he was bored a lot these days. Frankly, he missed the other generals. They used to be able to keep good company. He was pretty good friends with Nephrite since Kunzite and Zoisite had a special kind of relationship.

Suddenly, Rose exclaimed, "Ooh! Here's something interesting. Sailor Moon has a 'disguise pen.'"

"So?"

"Don't you see, dummy! I can steal it, and turn into Serena! I can trick Darien into thinking I am her!"

"What will happen when he finds out you are not the real Serena?"

"He won't find out because you will kidnap her, kill her, something! Details, details!" She waved her hand at him as if to shoo the matter.

He asked how she would go about stealing it and she consulted the 'mirror of revealance' to see where Serena was right now. "It seems the princess is at her prince's place," She smirked. "This will be so easy!" she laughed.

"What about her family?"

"I'll wait 'til dark and sneak in…moron," she added.

"Most people keep their doors locked at night," he pressed on.

"I can apparate, fool!"

When Ami's mother, Saeko, arrived home early that morning, she went to check on her sleeping daughter as she always did though Ami never knew. To her surprise, Ami was not in her bed. Maybe she had gone to a friend's. But it was a school night…She went to check the board. To her even bigger surprise, there was an exam posted that had an F on it. Her first thoughts were _Why is Serena's paper on this?_ Then she realized her daughter's name was on the paper. What had happened? This was her senior year in high school. This was not the time to be slacking off! Her eyes averted to the note that was next to the paper and read it.  
Saeko's eyes closed and she felt a few tears fall. She was not angry with her daughter. Everyone made mistakes. She was no less proud of her than she ever had been. She was crying because she didn't even know who this Greg was. It seemed writing messages on a board was not enough communication. She had always known this, but someday soon Ami would be going off to college and she felt she hadn't even got to watch her daughter grow up. She was always so busy. They needed a day together, just she and Ami. She would risk taking a whole day off of work to do this. She knew she was an important doctor and that would be far from acceptable, but they would just have to understand. She needed to slow down time just for one day so she could try to prevent her daughter slipping away any further from her. She knew it wouldn't make up for all of those years, but it would mean the world to her and she knew Ami as well.

Coming home from school the next day, Serena got a call from her mother. "Serena? I made your favorite pie! You should come by the house and have some!" there was slight desperation in her mother's voice. She really hadn't been home in a little while.

"Oh yummy! I'll totally come right over! I'll take some back to Darien too!"

"Oh sweetie, why don't you stay the night…This is your home still, you know…" Serena couldn't see, but her mother was shuffling around a little nervously.

"Oh, alright, fine…" Serena grumbled.

Her mother's heart sunk a little at her answer and how she said it, but she said enthusiastically, "Great!" but when Serena just hung up, she sighed again.

"Want some pie?" Serena asked Ami.

"Oh…no, I should probably get to my own mother…I can't hide forever." She realized this now. She would have to face her.

To Ami's surprise, her mother was home this afternoon. She was happy before she realized maybe she took off to have 'a talk' about her failing paper. She slowly walked in the kitchen. Her mother was sitting at the table. She wasn't smiling and that scared her. "Hello mother…" she said softly.

Then her mother smiled and reached for a hug. This was odd. Ami was very confused. She hugged her anyway. "Ami…" her mother said quietly.

"Yes, Mom?" she asked a little timidly, expecting disappointment.

"I saw your note…and I am so sorry…"

"Sorry?" Ami was really confused now. Shouldn't _she_ be the one that was sorry?

"Yes…I had no idea about this Greg person. You are under stress and I didn't even know about it…I'm a terrible mother…" she closed her eyes.

"You are _not_ a terrible mother. You're a wonderful example for me. I try so hard because of you. I want to be like you."

"I want you to be as successful as me, but I don't want you to be as careless as I am…My own daughter has grown up before my eyes and I don't remember it happening…"

"Mom, it's okay…" she brushed her hair with her fingers.

"No, it's not. That's why I took off work this afternoon and all tomorrow. We are going to spend time together, just you and I."

"Mom, you did that for me?"

"Yes. I love you, darling…"

"I love you too, Mom," Ami's lip quivered a bit. She was very shocked at this, but grateful beyond words. She knew they would need this.

"Serena dear, it's so good to see you!" Ikuko said as her daughter walked in the door of their house for the first time in over a week. Serena said nothing, but instantly started digging into the pie her mother had made. Ikuko thought maybe she should make them more often if that was how to lure how daughter home. She had been trying to cut back on making so many sweets, but if it would bring Serena home, she'd be willing to risk it.

As Serena was stuffing her face, her mother smiled in adoration. She missed her daughter so much. "I'm glad you like it, dear," she chuckled.

"Of course I do! But if I get fat again, I'm blaming you!"

"You were never fat, sweetie…"

"Yes I was! And I had worked very hard to get thin again! This just may ruin it all, but I don't care at the moment because this is really, really good!" She grinned, continuing to scarf down the pie.

Ikuko had always marveled her daughter and how much she could eat. She really did keep her weight down as much as she ate; it was quite amazing. She didn't even bother telling her to slow down right now. She was just happy to see her again. It meant everything to her. She sat beside her daughter and said, "So how are things going with you? Are you doing well in school?" she instantly thought this was a dumb question, for Serena hardly ever did 'well' in school.

"Things are great! I'm doing alright in school. I'm passing."

"Oh that's great! I'm so proud of you!" she squeezed her daughter tight. It really was great if her daughter was trying hard enough to pass. She would be proud to go to her graduation, knowing she succeeded in finishing high school. "You're planning on college, correct?"

Serena paused, her fork in midair. She swallowed what she had in her mouth and said, "Well no, Mom…I'm going to get married soon and be a housewife and one day a mother…" she said slowly.

Ikuko sighed. "Well, that's all very well. I did the same as that, you know. Your father had such high hopes for you, though…But let's face it, we all know you would do terrible in college."

Serena's eyes widened. "Thanks for your encouragement, Mother," she muttered.

"Well, you know what I mean. You hardly pay attention in high school. College would be much harder."

"Ew…" Serena made a face. "Yeah, I really hate school."

Ikuko laughed and Serena laughed as well. It felt nice to be home, Serena admitted to herself. Sammy came in and froze. "Serena? Is that you?" he joked. "Didn't you used to be fatter?"

Serena narrowed her eyes. "Rude," She stuck out her tongue.

"Hey, I think that was a compliment, sis," Sammy smiled. "You look good. I mean it."

Serena smiled. "Thanks, Sammy…Hey, didn't you used to be less sincere?" she joked back.

"Maybe I grew up some," he shrugged. He _was_ 14 by this time. "You know, I've had this weird itch lately to play a Sailor V game," he sort of laughed. He had never particularly liked this game so much, but he supposed he had just missed his sister.

Serena grinned, pushing herself up from the table. "Let's go!" she ran into the living room like a little girl. Sammy smiled and ran after her.

Ikuko smiled, watching them play together. It seemed like way too long since they had played nicely together. "My children…" she sighed with a smile and put up the pie that Serena had nearly devoured completely. She chuckled at this, shaking her head.

Michelle was playing her violin and Amara was listening, sitting at her favorite spot by the window. She loved listening to Michelle play. She had so much musical talent, it amazed her. Currently she was playing the first song she had ever heard her play. It brought back very nice memories. She remembered exactly what she had been wearing that day. God, she had been beautiful, and she was even more beautiful now. Michelle never failed to amaze Amara.

Michelle was lost in memories as well. This was in fact one of the songs that was going to play at the wedding, actually. She thought it would be special. Once she finished playing, Amara got up and walked over to her, slipping her arms around Michelle's waist. Michelle smiled and put her violin down carefully, looking up at Amara. "That song really takes me back, Michelle," Amara said.

"Me too, dear…" she smiled. Amara's fingers stroked Michelle's back, moving to her sides and front, tracing randomly and gently. "Mm," Michelle whispered. "You really know how to get to me, don't you?" she laughed softly. Amara nodded, amused, not ceasing to trace her. Michelle thought for a moment, and then brought her hand up to one of Amara's breasts, tracing her finger around it, knowing how much she liked this. Amara tensed up slightly, but relaxed instantly with a smile on her face, closing her eyes. "You're not wearing a bra," Michelle said simply, reprimanding.

"I hate those things," Amara laughed.

"You don't need to go out in public like this though."

"I haven't been out today."

"I would hope not…"

Amara and Michelle had always seemed like a married couple, having little nitpick harmless fights here and there throughout their relationship. Soon they would really be married.

Amara traced her so more, slowly across her waist. After a moment, she said, "You know…you would look really beautiful pregnant."

This caught Michelle off guard. "Oh, I suppose so…"

"There's no supposing about it. You would look…magical." She closed her eyes, picturing it. Then as she opened her eyes, they drooped slightly. "Sometimes I wish we could get pregnant…"

"Oh Amara…" Michelle said quietly, closing her eyes. Sometimes she wished this as well, but it wasn't possible.

"Is there not some way…?" Amara was a little out of her mind. She just knew she wished that she and Michelle could reproduce. It would be so nice to go through that, like most every other couple in the world. It wasn't fair in some ways, yet she wouldn't trade Michelle for the world.

"No, sweetie…" Michelle took her hand and squeezed it. "You know that…" She noticed a tear fall from Amara's eye and gasped slightly. "Amara, don't cry, please…" she wiped her lover's eye dry and held her close. Amara hugged her tightly a moment and when she let go, she ran her fingers across her waist again, making Michelle close her eyes. "Now every time you do that, I'm going to think of this moment. I'm going to wish I could give you children…" she sighed.

"I wish you could too, but it's just something we'll have to live with. Hey, we're getting married soon, aren't we?" she brightened the mood, tilting Michelle's chin up, expecting a kiss, but to her surprise, Michelle declined.

Michelle laughed. "You're not even going to get a kiss until our wedding day. The suspense is going to kill you! And me too. But think how worth it it'll be," she grinned.

"You're amazing, you know that? You want our day to be so special."

"And it will be. So very special…" she hugged Amara again.

Once it was time for everyone to wind down, and Ikuko's children had gone to their rooms, she heard a scream. "Serena, dear are you alright?"

"No! I'm not alright! My room is a huge mess!"

Ikuko assumed Serena had just left it a mess and forgotten. She never went in her daughter's bedroom for any reason when she was gone. Her eyes widened when she saw how messy it was though. "Serena! You need to keep your room cleaner! Just because you're not here…"

"Mom, I didn't do this! Someone must have broken in or something!"

"Don't be silly, dear. We would've heard. And what would a burglar want of yours?" she laughed and left.

Serena grumbled and started trying to straighten up her room. It really looked like someone had been searching for something. She called Rei, to see if she had heard or suspected anything. She hadn't, but she would be on her guard. This was quite suspicious. It could be an enemy. After all, Serena wasn't just a normal girl.

Once she got into bed, she called Darien as well. "Hello?"

"Hi honeybunch!" she smiled.

Darien chuckled. "Did you miss me already?"

"Every second away from you is just unbearable!" she said dramatically.

"I know what you mean," he said so seriously she couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

She blushed and then went on. "Someone has been here," she said quietly. "They dug through my room. It scares me because they might've taken something. What if someone found out I was Sailor Moon? What if one of our enemies came in here?" She was so confused and baffled at this and was jumping to conclusions.

"Did you forget to clean your room, Serena?" he said simply, laughing.

"This isn't funny, Darien! I'm serious. If you could see this room right now, you would know I wouldn't be capable of making this mess. Well, I could…but I didn't! Someone has been here. I don't know how or when, but they went through my things."

Darien was quiet a few moments. "Well…We'll keep on our guard but that's all we can do, Serena. I don't know what to tell you. I hope they didn't find anything important and take it is all I can say."

Serena groaned softly. "I hope too…I love you, sweetie." She made kissing noises into the phone.

Darien made a face at this, though she couldn't see. "I love you too, meatball head."

"Why has that become a term of endearment?"

"It's what you are," he grinned.

"Rude!" She stuck out her tongue.

"Love…"

"I like that better!" she said excitedly with a grin.

"Good. Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, sweetie pie!" She loved playing around with different terms for him. In her eyes, he deserved every one of them and more.

Serena had not been too quiet when talking to Darien on the phone and Ikuko had heard. Sailor Moon? She must have heard wrong. She shook her head. It couldn't be. How could her daughter be Sailor Moon? That was ridiculous. She was probably just being silly. Serena could be a rather strange girl sometimes. She disregarded it and went on to bed herself.

Everything had been planned and set. It was the big day. Trista was selected as Michelle's maid of honor and Hotaru was Amara's best [wo]man. For a time, Hotaru had considered Michelle and Amara her parents so of course she deserved an important role in this wedding. Michelle had suggested flower girl, but Amara insisted she have a higher role. Hotaru was delighted with this. Rei and Mina were the bridesmaids and Ami and Lita were the groom's [wo]men. Serena got stuck with Rini being the flower girls. Serena had grumbled at this, but obeyed.

The groom and bride were apart getting ready, naturally, and the scouts were helping them get dressed and getting dressed themselves. Amara's girls were to wear black tuxes as she wore her white one, and Michelle's girls were to wear white dresses as she wore her aqua one. She was not going to wear white. She wasn't ashamed that she wasn't innocent and wasn't going to lie about it. She preferred aqua anyway.

"Hey you look nice in a tux, Ami," Lita laughed, once they all got dressed.

"So do you!" she laughed back.

They looked to Hotaru. "Are you feeling alright?" Lita asked.

She shrugged. "At the moment. It comes and goes. But today I am going to be strong for this ceremony. I love Amara and Michelle very much. I don't want to ruin anything for them on their special day."

"You're really sweet," Ami smiled.

"Yes, she is," Amara smiled. "How do I look?" she presented herself. Manly or not, the woman was certainly a sight. She always could get some heads to turn, but today she looked even better.

"Very handsome, Papa Amara," Hotaru smiled to her.

"Gorgeous!" Ami added.

"No, gorgeous is what Michelle is going to be," Amara smiled, getting a far off look in her eye. She didn't know what to expect, but she knew that Michelle was going to look very beautiful today, as always, if more so.

"You've been happier, Ami. Have you had nice talks with Greg?" Lita asked.

"We have talked, yes. But even more importantly, my mother and I have gotten closer lately and it's really made up for a lot of the times she is never home." Ami smiled. She was so much happier now. It seemed that one sacrifice of a day from work changed so much for Ami and her mother. It was a very good thing.

Trista was tying the back of Michelle's dress while Rei and Mina were admiring themselves in the mirror, spinning around in their dresses.

Michelle chuckled at them. "This is how it should be, you in the white dresses. You are the innocent ones…" she smiled. They were so young and adorable. Well, Trista was older than she, but she seemed perfectly content with her life, most of the time anyway. She hoped that didn't upset Trista the way she said that. She couldn't see her face at the moment.

"How do you know we're so innocent?" Mina insisted, putting her hands on her hips.

"I just know…" Michelle chuckled.

"Rei was close once and who knows what she and Chad have done since then!" she went on, obnoxiously.

"_Mina_!" Rei fumed.

Michelle laughed and Trista laughed a little too. The girls were cute. But they were growing up, as they all were. Trista was out of college and working now, Michelle and Amara hadn't started college yet (their talents were getting them money, so they didn't know what they were doing yet), and Mina and Rei would be graduating high school in the near future.

"Are you sure you're okay, Trista?" Michelle asked quietly. "I didn't mean anything by the 'innocent' comment towards you so much…" She was positive she had pinched a nerve when she had said that so lightly.

"Don't worry about me," Trista said simply, tightening the bow more on the dress, causing Michelle to yelp, startled. "Didn't we try on this dress before, Michelle?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes…It fit right before…" she said sheepishly. "Is it not going to work?" she panicked a little.

"We'll make it work, don't worry…You should've been watching what you've been eating, though. You knew you had a dress to fit into."

"I really need to watch it when I make sweets for two, I suppose…You all should come over more often and eat my food," she laughed.

"If you'd invite us, then sure," Rei mumbled. Michelle and Amara never really bothered with them, as if they were high schoolers and too young for them.

"We'd be glad to eat your food!" Mina grinned.

"It's a date then," Michelle smiled. "After this is all over, we're going to have a party at mine and Amara's place. All of the scouts will be invited. No boys allowed," she added. She was getting excited, like they were young again. Sometimes it was good to bring back youth a bit.

"oh, Serena will not like that," Rei laughed. "No boys? She'll cry having to be away from Darien for more than a second."

"I heard that!" came Serena's voice and she walked in with Rini in their pink dresses. "I feel like a child!" she complained.

"I'm not a child either, Serena!" Rini flamed.

"Well you're 14 so nyeh!" she stuck her tongue out at Rini.

"That's only 5 years younger than you, so nyeh!" Rini stuck her tongue back out at her.

"Like mother, like daughter," Mina giggled.

"Michelle you look beautiful!" Serena complimented, coming back to her senses.

"Thank you, Serena," she smiled and instantly yelled as Trista tightened her dress more. "Are you trying to kill me back there?"

"No," Trista said calmly. "I wouldn't have to be hurting you like this if you would've laid off the sweets."

"Serena, you might wanna take heed to this advice," Rei said seriously. "You'll be in a wedding dress too soon, you know. You eat more than an elephant."

"I do not!" Serena exclaimed. "I've been doing rather well, thank you! Until my mother had to make a pie the other day…" she trailed off, her eyes widening a bit, realizing she was going to have to keep track of things better. She wanted her wedding day to be perfect, as well.

Once everyone was seated and the groom, groomsmen, and bridesmaids were standing up at the front, the music changed. It was a rendition of Here Comes the Bride that Michelle had mixed in the first song Amara had heard her play. It had taken some work, but Michelle rather liked the finished product. It wasn't quite the traditional wedding music, but when a talented musician was getting married, it never was.

Amara smiled, hearing the music. It couldn't be more perfect. When Serena and Rini came down, Ikuko felt her eyes fill up with tears. Today her daughter was a flower girl, but very soon, she would be a bride herself. Kenji held his wife close and patted her back. If she was like this now, she would be a basket case on their daughter's wedding day. And Rini had grown up so much too.

Behind these girls was the beautiful bride dressed in a deep aqua dress that was very fitting for her. She was being escorted by her father, though she wasn't as close to him as she would've liked. She was closer to Amara than anyone else in this world. But her father loved his daughter very much. He didn't disapprove of her choice in husband at all, nor did her mother. Though Amara's mother still wasn't exactly 100% approving of this wedding. Seeing Michelle was not dressed in white made her turn up her nose and scoff a little. "What a slut," she said quietly. Her husband leaned over and whispered, "Have you ever thought that maybe she isn't wearing white because she and Amara are so in love? Why would you jump to the conclusion she's been with others? She looks like a nice girl." The woman pursed her lips, but relaxed after a while, trying to get it through her head this is what her daughter wanted. She couldn't stop her. She wanted her to be happy.

Amara looked up, seeing Michelle, and her eyes brightened and a smile spread across her face. She was more gorgeous than she had ever thought she could be. It wasn't extra makeup, it wasn't the way her hair looked, it wasn't the dress…She could've been in a grungy t-shirt and jeans before her eyes and still looked just as beautiful. It was just the aura around her. It was just the magic of this day. Everything was going perfectly. It amazed her. When Michelle got up beside her, she noticed tears already forming in her eyes and wiped them gently. She had a feeling Michelle would have to be drying her own eyes soon. This was a very enchanting day.

The vows were exchanged, as were the rings, and the "I do"'s. The magical kiss that they had been longing to exchange sealed the deal. Even Amara's mother had to smile seeing this. She could tell they were in love. Very much in love.

Though Amara and Michelle had always seemed like they were married, now they were for real. And it meant so much to them.

After the beautiful reception and an almost unwilling apology to Amara from her mother, they were off. It all seemed to be happening so fast, but Amara and Michelle were ready. They were ready for their honeymoon. To be able to show each other the love that was building up inside them.

They were just about to leave to their car, when Hotaru said, "You're not leaving without a hug." Amara and Michelle exchanged a smile and went over and hugged Hotaru.

As she was hugging them, Serena winked to everyone and Mina yelled, "Attack!" as the scouts retrieved cans of silly string and started spraying Amara and Michelle, whose eyes widened. They all laughed.

"Very funny girls," Amara smirked. She put her arm around Michelle's waist and said, "We'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Party at our house when we come home," Michelle reminded them.

They walked off and just before they got into Amara's sports car, they ripped off their clothes, revealing they had had spares underneath. They had done this just in case. They had expected some form of initiation or attack of some sort and they were right. They then got in the car and drove off speedily.

"They sure are something," Rei chuckled.

"They're amazing. I'm jealous," Serena said.

"Of what? You have a boyfriend, remember? Fiancé, actually," Lita nudged her, pointing to her ring.

"Just of them. They're so…beautiful."

"You're beautiful too," Darien said in her ear, making her blush and she hugged him. Soon it would their turn and she was very excited for that. She was counting down the months. It wouldn't be much longer now.

"You and Darien are next, right?" came a voice from the ground. Everyone looked down and saw Artemis, by himself oddly enough.

"Yes, siree!" Serena grinned, holding herself tight to Darien. "Where's Luna?"

Then Artemis's face fell. "She's back home…"

"Why? Did you two have a fight or something?"

"No…" he shuffled around.

"What is it? Is it the kitten? Or kittens? What's wrong?" Serena knelt down, nearly shaking Artemis.

"Well yes…It didn't make it…"

Mina's eyes widened and knelt down too. "What?"

"Just what I said, Mina. Luna isn't taking it well…But it was fate I think. It wasn't supposed to happen yet. We're not supposed to have our child until later. We've seen Diana before when she came to visit. It would ruin everything if we had kittens now. It was a sign. We were being foolish to tamper with destiny…"

"Aww!" Rini said. "Diana…I'm really sorry, Artemis."

"It's alright, Rini," he smiled a little. "Luna will see eventually that it was supposed to be this way. It wasn't our time yet." They could tell he was a little upset too, but he was trying to take it strongly.

Mina pet Artemis comforting him and Serena jumped up. "Luna!" she started to run after her and Darien stopped her.

"Give her some time…" Serena nodded. She hoped Luna would be okay.

Meanwhile, Rose had finally figured out how to use the disguise pen after weeks of trying. Jadeite really thought Rose was an idiot. Not only was she wasting her time on this scheme at all, for she was messing with destiny that would not be changed, but it should not have taken so long to figure that pen out.

"How do I look?" she spun around, looking identical to Serena.

"You look like Serena," Jadeite shrugged.

"Good!" she clapped her hands together, laughing. She was very excited for this. She was sure it would work. She was very proud of herself.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked her, taking her arm.

She jerked his arm away. "Of course I do! I love Darien and will get him to be mine forever! Move over, Serena. Your identical twin is about to snag your man…I will be the one marrying Darien. I will be Mrs. Rose Shields." She kept admiring herself in the mirror, coming to slight realization that Serena _was_ actually very pretty. She ignored that factor and threw her head back and started laughing insanely. She was shaking with excitement. This was it.


	5. Chapter 5

Love, Time, and Tribulations: Dirty Deeds [of Rose]. Story five.

Amara and Michelle had come home from their lovely honeymoon and were now hosting a party at their place for all of the scouts, as Michelle had promised. No boys allowed almost seemed ironic since Michelle got to have her lover over, but it couldn't be helped and no one saw it to be unfair. Michelle had made enough treats to feed a circus, knowing Serena would come with an appetite, as all the girls would. Lita made some things as well, not being able to help herself. Her food was very welcome, for they all knew she cooked excellently. Luna had even come, bringing Diana along, who had just shown up conveniently and had cheered her right up.

"So how was your honeymoon, you two?" Mina asked, with bright eyes.

"Wonderful," Amara and Michelle said at the same time.

"Ooh, what did you do?" Serena asked, being nosy.

"That's confidential, of course," Amara said, with a chuckle.

"I bet it was wonderful. I hope mine and Darien's is as wonderful as yours was…" she stared off into space dreamily.

"Impossible," they each said.

"Hm?" Serena raised her eyes.

"That's impossible," Amara repeated.

"Girls have way more fun," Michelle added with a little wink.

Serena pouted. "Well I'm sure Darien and I will have...almost as much fun," she said and then they all laughed.

"You will be surprised. Being married is the most amazing feeling in the world. You will love it, Serena."

Serena smiled. She knew she was going to love it. She couldn't wait. She was counting down the months, then she would be counting down weeks, then days…She was very excited. As soon as school was out…

"Better keep up your studies, Serena, or you'll never graduate at all," Amy said, seeming to read her thoughts.

Serena's eyes widened. "You're right! Will you help me stay in line?" she pleaded.

"Don't I always?" she chuckled.

"Who wants sweets?" Michelle smiled, holding a tray of goodies.

"Ooh me!" Serena exclaimed first, as well as the others did a second after her.

"Would you take this plate, Amara? I feel as I'm going to drop it…"

Amara raised her eyes and took the tray, putting it on the table. "Are you alright?"

"Just a little sore is all…"

"Sore?" Raye said. "Jeez guys, you must've _really _been having a good time on your honeymoon…" she laughed.

"No!" Michelle blushed. "I went swimming this morning and I hadn't in a while, so it made my arms sore." She laughed. But then she remembered something, to get back at Raye for that comment. "Oh, Raye, what is this about you and this Chad person? Mina said you are really close now."

Raye blushed and Mina laughed her head off. "We haven't done anything suspicious…" she said simply.

"Mmhm," Mina said. "That's just what you want us to think, Raye!" she grinned.

Michelle believed her though. But enough with the guy talk. There were no boys allowed here and they would not speak of them today. This was a girls' day and no matter what everyone thinks, that is not all girls talk about. They would have some fun. They had plenty of food and games as well. Amara and Michelle didn't have money for nothing. Their entertainment center in their living room had plenty of things to keep them occupied. Michelle didn't enjoy video games as much as the other girls, but she would make today an exception. It wasn't that she _couldn't_ play them, she just chose not to. She had played with Amara some, astonishing her at how fast she could catch on.

"Who wants to play the new dance game we bought recently?" Amara held up the game with a smile.

"Ooh!" Mina exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Yes! I wanted that game so badly but I couldn't afford it…" She sighed.

"Of course _they_ can afford it," Raye muttered. She was still a little against them for never inviting them over before, thinking they were higher up than they in social status.

Amara ignored this. "Alright, Mina, you can go first since you're so eager." She smiled. "We'll make a tournament out of it."

"Let's have teams!" Serena exclaimed.

"Good idea!" Lita smiled.

"But it's not fair, they're way better dancers than us," Raye said, arms crossed.

"It's a game, Raye," Michelle said. "It's quite different than real dancing…" she laughed softly.

"Sure, sure…"

"If it will make you feel better, Michelle and I will be captains, so you will have one of each on your teams," Amara smirked. "Does that satisfy you, Raye?" she laughed.

Raye sighed. "Yes."

They picked teams and it went like this: Michelle's team consisted of Mina, Lita, and Trista. Amara's consisted of: Hotaru, Serena, and Raye. Amy agreed to keep score. She wasn't much on video games either. Trista had tried to get out of it, but Michelle wouldn't allow it. She wanted her friend to have some real fun today. Rini had gone back home to her parents.

Amara and Michelle went against each other, to be fair. It turns out they were very good at the game, as the others figured they would be. They were amazing. They nearly tied, but Amara beat Michelle by a single point. She laughed. "Well, looks like I won."

"Seems so," Michelle said quietly.

"Don't be angry," Amara said.

"Who says I am angry?" she narrowed her eyes slightly and turned to her team. "That doesn't happen often," she said simply, referring to her losing.

Mina rivaled against Hotaru and won, rubbing it rudely in the girl's face. "I am the champion! I won! I'm the star! I'm such a good dancer and I'm going to win an award for my skills one day!" She put her hands on her hips, leaning her head back and laughing like an idiot. Hotaru just simply shook her head and sat down, feeling slightly faint after all that dancing. Sometimes her weak spells still came to her.

Lita went against Serena, beating her. "Oh, I stink so badly at this," Serena sighed.

Lita laughed. "It's okay, Serena. It's just a game."

Finally it was Trista and Raye's turn. Trista didn't normally play games, especially not dancing ones. She did less strenuous hobbies and kept to herself. She lost to Raye, but had expected to. She congratulated her with a smile. "Aww, you're so sweet, Trista. Thanks." Raye grinned. She didn't brag about her winnings either, as Mina had done.

Since the teams had tied, they had to have a tie breaker. They agreed that the best way for this was the two closest opponents to dance again. Which were Amara and Michelle, of course. They really hated competing with each other. But Michelle loved competing and got serious about it, while Amara did not so much.

They danced again, each trying their very best. When it was over, and Amara had won again, she smiled to Michelle and reached her hand out. "Good game." After all, she had barely beaten her again. She wouldn't have been surprised if Michelle had beaten her either time. Michelle shook Amara's hand, but she didn't smile. There was almost a cold look in her eyes. Amara sighed. She knew Michelle was a sore loser and it was hard to level with her when she lost.

Serena jumped up and down. "We won? We won? How can this be?"

"Because Amara and I dance well," Raye said, smirking.

"You are pretty good," Amara offered.

"I blame my arms being sore," Michelle said, trying to make an excuse for her loss.

"What do your arms have to do with anything?" Amara smirked. "It's your legs that need work," she joked, grabbing gently at one of her wife's legs.

Michelle blushed and giggled. "Stop it, Amara!" But she then put on a straight face. It was clear she was going to try her hardest to stay angry about this. It was childish in a way, yet amusing to Amara. Michelle knew she couldn't really be mad at Amara. She never could. But she hated to lose and she did hate that she lost to her.

"I think this party just got a little inappropriate, Papa Amara," Hotaru smiled.

"Perhaps," Amara said simply.

The rest of the party, Michelle refused to speak to Amara and everyone could tell and sense the coldness coming from her, but they all enjoyed the rest of the party nevertheless. She was not cold to anyone else.

Diana squeaked, "Why is she not speaking to Amara? It was only a game and she had barely beaten her! They both danced so well!"

Luna put her paw over her daughter's mouth. She really didn't mean anything by it, for she didn't know much. "You just have to understand Michelle is all," she said quietly to her.

"But it's silly!"

"Do you want me to take you back to your father?"

"No! I'll be good I promise!" she squeaked. "Besides, I wouldn't want to interrupt his and the king's time. It's a boys day just like it is a girls day here." She smiled.

In fact they were, but they weren't having near as much fun as the girls were. "Why are there much more of them and so little of us?" Darien said with a chuckle.

Artemis laughed. "I'm sorry I'm not much company. "

"It's alright. We had a nice cat nap, didn't we?" Darien grinned. They had both fallen asleep on the couch together and were now awake and bored again. What a Sunday this was. Just then, there was a knock at his door. He rose up and went to answer it. It was Serena, or so he thought. It was actually Rose in disguise; she had used Sailor Moon's disguise pen and turned herself into Serena. "Hey Serena!" he smiled. "Is the party over already?"

"No, I just got bored. I missed you too much."

Darien grinned. "That's good to hear. I missed you too. It was incredibly boring over here with just Artemis."

"I imagine," she said simply. She let herself in. "Oh it's good to be home!"

"Home? This isn't your home," he chuckled. "But it will be sooner than later." He smiled.

"I just can't wait until we are married, Darien!" she put her arms around his waist. She loved this privilege. Why hadn't she thought of this before? This was too easy!

"I can't wait either, Serena…" he kissed her cheek softly. Rose's heart was pounding. She couldn't wait to get her lips against his. She tried to, standing on her tiptoes, but he turned away, saying "Want something to eat? Or are you too full from the party?" He figured not, because Serena was always happy to eat.

"What? Do you think food is all I think of?" Rose got offended, forgetting her place.

"Well…" Darien raised his eyes. "I guess we should be careful from now on, so you can look nice in your dress on our special day. That's what you are hinting at, right Serena?"

"Oh yes of course!" Rose recovered quickly.

"Well, a few cookies won't hurt. I made them today. They're your favorite," he smiled, nodding toward the cookie jar.

"Oh alright. Just a few!" She giggled and ran over, tripping purposely, trying her hardest to resemble Serena to a tee.

"Oh dear…Let me help you up," he chuckled, bending over, offering his hand.

She took it gratefully, feeling the warmth of his hand in hers and smiled, letting him help her up. She looked up hopefully again for a kiss. She got no such thing. Did he turn down the real Serena this much? She thought to herself. She took her cookies and went over to the couch with him. Artemis jumped off and instinctively rubbed against her legs, but noticed something funny. He sniffed. "Who all was at this party? You stink, Serena!"

Rose blushed. "Do I?" Darn cat. He wasn't going to ruin this.

"Smells like Serena to me," Darien said, sniffing her hair.

"Smells like Negaverse to me," Artemis said. "Are you sure there weren't any enemies at that party? Maybe you weren't aware…We better keep our guard on. Who knows where they're lurking. But whew! You need a shower, Serena!"

"Alright, fine!" Rose said. "I will go shower!" she turned to Darien. "I'll be back, honeybunch…Unless you'd like to join me?" she smirked a sort of evil grin. Artemis noticed this and raised his eyes. Darien noticed nothing suspicious.

"Hmm…Maybe next time Serena. I've already had my shower for today. Sorry." He pecked her cheek.

"Alright," she smiled. She wasn't going to get down about that. Who knows what would happen next. Anything could for she was Serena. No one was going to ruin this.

Jadeite was on the look-out for Serena. His orders were to get rid of her if she tried to come to Darien's door. He sort of hated doing this order, helping her get Darien. It was like he was just giving her up. He knew this wasn't right. If she would just give him a chance, everything could be fine. No one would be deceived and nothing would be meddled in. And he would be happy. But it hurt him inside to watch her determination for Darien. She didn't even know him. She was around Jadeite every day.

Just as he suspected, about the time he saw everyone departing from the Tenou place, Serena arrived at Darien's shortly. He was ready. He threw a bag over her and carried her back to headquarters, her screaming the whole way. Once they got there, he tied her to a chair.

"Jadeite?" she exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Just taking orders from the princess."

"Princess?"

"Rose," Jadeite said, impatiently.

"Rose?"

"YES! Now shut up!"

"I will not shut up until you tell me what she is up to!"

Jadeite made sure she shut up by gagging her with a random cloth he found lying around. "Now. If you must know, Rose is now with Endymion, disguised as you," He sighed. "I didn't approve, trust me…"

Serena was confused. Why didn't he approve? Did he still feel the need to protect the king? Or did he have feelings for Rose? Either way, she wished he would've stopped her instead of letting her follow through with this plan. And how was she disguised as her with Darien being so quick to believe? Then it came to her. Her room was a mess. Rose must've broken in and stole her disguise pen. It's the only way it could've happened. She sighed. Surely she would be saved and this would all be over soon.

She tried wiggling out of the rope with no luck. "Please don't struggle," Jadeite said. "If you get away in my presence I will be surely punished…" Serena sighed. Her only hope was her friends. Tuxedo Mask sure as heck wasn't going to show up. He was too busy with "Serena" doing God knows what. That thought scared her a lot. She didn't want her lips touching his! Hadn't they been through this before? Did the girl never give up? She was stupid to tamper with fate, with destiny!

Amy was on the phone with Greg. She had taken a break from her studies so she could talk to him. It wasn't enough to email, especially when the replies were always so rushed and short.

"Amy, I'm so glad you called…"

"I couldn't wait any longer. I put off studying for my Calculus mid-term for you."

"I put off studying for my Trigonometry mid-term for you," Greg returned.

"How cute, we're both studying mathematics!" Amy giggled. She still talked a little nervously around him sometimes.

Greg smiled. "I miss you, Amy."

"I miss you too, Greg. Why can't summer hurry faster? I want to see you again!"

"You will, Amy. And when this summer hits, you'll be seeing me a lot more from then on. I will be going to college nearby."

"I love hearing you say that. I'm glad you haven't changed your mind."

"I will never change my mind. Heck, for the first couple of years I may just attend the exact college you go to. I want to be near you…" his voice got quieter.

Amy blushed. "Oh Greg…I love you," her voice got quieter as well.

He blushed also. "I love you too, Amy."

Suddenly, Amy was getting another call. "Oh Greg, I'll have to call you back later. I'm getting another call and it may be important."

"I understand, Amy. Any bit I get to talk to you makes my day."

Amy smiled brightly. "Me too, Greg." She clicked over and answered, "Hello?"

"Amy, it's Raye. I'm seeing something terrible and I need all the girls over. Could you call Mina?"

"I will!" Amy said.

A little later, the four girls plus the cats were at the temple. Raye had informed them that she had seen something and she was sensing evil was near. And since Serena hadn't answered her phone, she had a strong feeling that it had to do with her. Their duty was to protect their princess and that is just what they would have to do.

Artemis spoke up. "I sensed evil too. Serena is at Darien's, but she did not smell like Serena. She smelt like the Negaverse!"

"The Negaverse?" they all said.

"Yes. She looks and acts like Serena, but I'm very positive it is not Serena, though Darien thinks she is."

"Good work, Artemis," Mina said. "That's insane…Who would manipulate Darien like that?"

"Beryl?" Lita suggested.

"Rose!" They suddenly shouted together.

"Yes!" Mina said, pounding her fist into her hand. "Rose!"

"She's really an idiot if she thinks she'll get away with her schemes to get Darien," Raye said. "Will she never give up?"

Maybe this would be Rose's last scheme to get Darien. They could only hope. It was a pain. She would never win. It was destiny Darien and Serena would be together.

"What's going on?" Diana squeaked.

"This wicked girl's trying to steal away Darien," Mina said simply.

Diana gasped. "No! She can't take the king! I'll go warn him!" she started to run off, but Artemis grabbed her by the collar.

Michelle was quietly playing her violin and Amara was sitting by the window. Michelle still hadn't spoken a word to her and it was getting to be a little ridiculous in Amara's view. She finally said, "Michelle?"

"Hm?"

"Ha!" She turned and pointed a finger. "Got you to talk!"

Michelle put her nose in the air and turned the other way.

"Come on, Michelle! It was just a game…"

"Rematch. Now," were the only two words that escaped her lips.

"Um…Alright. Whatever you want," Amara chuckled.

Michelle turned to her. "And no holding back. I'm going to win this thing fair and square!"

Amara raised an eye. "Perhaps you will."

Michelle said nothing else, but pointed to the game console. Amara chuckled, shaking her head, though Michelle was as serious as ever, as she went and turned on the game.

They had a rematch. Both danced to their best ability, and Michelle won, fair and square, as she wished. Amara held her hand out to shake. Michelle shook it with a big smile. "Are you happy now, _princess_?" Amara joked.

"Yes. I am. I had to prove I could win. Losing to you twice was too humiliating."

"Oh, Michelle…" Amara laughed and kissed her cheek. "You amuse me sometimes."

"Oh, is that what I am? Amusing?"

"Of course," Amara answered."If you weren't amusing you would be boring."

"Oh, so when I'm not amusing I'm boring?" She raised an eye.

"Michelle," Amara said softly, taking each of her hands. "I love you," she added simply.

Michelle sighed. "I love you too." She couldn't help but smile.

"There it is. There is your beautiful smile." She touched her cheek and then gave her a hug. Michelle accepted the hug, but suddenly tensed up, getting a far off look in her eye. "What is it?" Amara asked, alarmed.

"I sense danger. Something's happened."

"Where? Do you know where?"

Michelle shut her eyes tighter. She could never see full pictures. It wasn't like when Raye saw into the future and all, she just sensed danger. "D-Point," was all she could say as she strained to seek more information.

"D-Point…The Negaverse!" Amara said. "What in the heck could be going on now?"

"Rose?" Michelle suggested with a shrug.

Amara closed her eyes. "God, that girl is an idiot…Better call buns."

"I really wish you would stop calling Serena pet names."

"It's a force of habit," she shrugged. "It's just a nickname," Amara shook her head and dialed Serena's number to get no answer. "She's not answering…I'll call Raye." She did and caught them in the middle of their meeting. It seemed they knew of it and were going to do something about it. Amara hung up and said, "Well it seems the scouts have it under control. They won't be needing us."

"Is that what they said?"

"Well no, but we never fight with them unless absolutely necessary. We'll know if they need us."

Michelle nodded knowing this was true. It was not necessary to interfere. If it was Rose especially their help wouldn't be necessary. She wasn't much of a threat in their book.

Meanwhile, Rose was having the time of her life. Darien had taken her out to eat for dinner, on a little walk in the park, and now they were snuggling in bed. It couldn't be more perfect. She sort of wished that she could be herself around him, but she would receive no such attention if she was so she was just fine with this.

"6 more months…" he whispered into her ear.

Rose grinned. She knew what that meant. Serena would be graduated in 6 months. Then the wedding could happen. "Oh Darien, I'm so excited!" she exclaimed softly.

"I am too, my love…I am too…" he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you so much." She was not lying when she said this for Rose really did love him. That in itself was no act.

"I love you too…" He tilted her chin up. This was it. The big moment she had been waiting for for so long. Darien put his lips to hers and kissed her. Rose felt as if she were in heaven kissing Darien. Though Darien noticed something. He let go, making Rose's eyes widen. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I don't know…Something is just different." He was sure this was Serena and those were her lips, but that kiss hadn't felt as familiar.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just a little rusty," She laughed.

"I guess so." He shrugged, deciding to let it pass. But suddenly the mood passed and he didn't feel like kissing her anymore. "I think I'm going to go to sleep, alright?"

Rose sighed. Well, there was always tomorrow, she thought, and the day after that for that matter. However long she could keep this up. And depending on if Jadeite had followed her orders and disposed of the real Serena, she would be this way forever. She would have Endymion for all eternity just as she wished.

Serena was still tied up waiting for her friends, when she and Jadeite heard something stir behind them. She tried to look behind her, failing, but seeing Jadeite fall down to his knees and bow, she figured who it was. Who else would make Jadeite bow like that? Beryl. What was she doing up, again?

"Oh get up!" Beryl shouted irritably.

Jadeite obeyed quickly, jumping up to a standing position. He said courteously, "Ma'am, why have you returned?"

"All this anger emitting from this idiot girl," She pointed to Serena.

Serena did have anger inside her. More than she thought she could have. When it came to Darien, it meant business. Rose was getting on her last nerves. trying to take away her future husband. It just wasn't fair! It scared her so much. She didn't want to say she hated Rose because she didn't hate people, but she was almost positive that she did.

"What's happened in my absence?" Beryl asked Jadeite.

"Rose has been revived by an unknown and is now taking Endymion for herself in the form of Serena."

Beryl's lips curled into a smile. "What a good little girl…She can now have what I never could…I'm so proud."

Serena tried to speak, confused at that statement. What did Beryl mean?

Jadeite just laughed at her, but Beryl ordered him to make her decent to speak. Jadeite obeyed, undoing the gag. Serena glared at him, but looked to Beryl. "What do you mean she can have what you couldn't have?"

Beryl closed her eyes. "Clearly you don't remember, do you?"

"No…?" Serena was confused.

Beryl sighed. "At one time long ago, I wanted what you have. Or who, rather."

"Endymion? You wanted him?"

"Yes," she said bitterly. Her eyes closed again. "But I could not have him. No, no matter how much your love was forbidden, how much chaos it would cause, you would still get each other. So I came here and turned my love into hate becoming who I am today…And under the rule of Metallia would not allow me to love anyway. She hates it…" she sighed.

"That terrible thing happened to Rose, madam. At my fault."

"Your fault? What did you do?" she exclaimed.

"Kissed her," he said sheepishly.

"Ugh, no! Jadeite, you are not suitable for my daughter as Endymion is."

"Yes, ma'am," he bowed a little. He hated this, but would obey Beryl's wishes. He knew he couldn't get to Rose himself anyway. They both had their hearts on Endymion, and it would be impossible to get past that. Not without their failure of course, which he was counting on, secretly.

"Well I don't think that he is suitable for Rose at all!" Serena said. "Darien's mine!" she said desperately.

"That's what you think, but you can do nothing about it, dear," Beryl said. "You are tied up, while my daughter is out with him. Looks like you're in a losing battle." She laughed her evil laugh. She loved this. It was pure success and she had to do nothing.

"My friends will be here soon!"

Beryl laughed again. "We'll see about that."

"Yes, we will!" came a voice. They looked over to see four scouts standing. Venus was the one who had spoken. "We're the sailor scouts and we stand for love and justice! I'm Sailor Venus and in the name of the moon, we shall punish you!" They all did their stance.

Beryl laughed again. "You and your stupid introductions…I've heard them plenty of times before. But I am not the one you are looking for. My daughter is the one who has made this plan. I have just awoken."

Their eyes widened. "Did you revive her again, Jadeite?" Venus shouted.

"No," he held up his hands. "Moon brat here did with her anger."

"Well you're clearly an accomplice in this because you have tied her up! So you will be punished!" Mars added.

"Actually if you can stop her, I'd be grateful…" he trailed off. Beryl hit him over the head. "Never mind," he sighed. If only she hadn't awoken he could've gotten the scouts to help him.

They all raised their eyes at this. "You like Rose, don't you?" Jupiter said, sensing this.

Jadeite said nothing, but let his head hang low. Jupiter walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll have your chance with her. There is no way that she is getting away with this. Sorry, Beryl, but your daughter's plans stink…Kind of like yours, but worse."

"Please don't tell her that I told you her plan," Jadeite pleaded.

"We won't," Jupiter smiled, as she and Mars untied Serena, who thanked them. "This will be easy. Darien will be able to tell who the real Serena is, easily."

They started to leave before Beryl stopped them. "Wait!" she cried out. They turned back to her. "Could you do something about her?" she whispered, nodding to the back of the room, where Metallia was. It seemed she still had enough power to bind Beryl to her.

"Oh sure thing…but…Why?" Venus asked, puzzled.

Beryl had a pleading look in her eye. "I'm so tired of all this dying and reviving. It's giving me a headache. I just want to be normal…" she almost whined. "I have long past realized it is impossible for me alone to beat you brats, and my daughter is no match for you either. She is not even as powerful as I. And with three fourths of my generals gone, I'm really useless…I want to be a normal girl!" she nearly threw a fit.

They all raised their eyes. "Girl? Aren't you long past your girl days?" Venus couldn't help but say, stifling a laugh.

"I'm younger than I look you know and Being immortal is not all it's cracked up to be when you're constantly losing…" She sighed. "I want to be free…"

Serena looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "Alright. We will help you. It will be helping us as well, to ensure you will not be a nuisance anymore."

"Sure, whatever," Beryl said. "Just make her go away, and quickly, before she decides to kill me again!"

Serena nodded and grasped her brooch as she shouted, "Moon Eternal Power…Make up!"

Her friends stared at her. "Was that really necessary, Sailor Moon?" Mars asked a little irritably.

"What?"

"Do you really think you're going to need that much power for Metallia? We beat her as in our normal forms the first time…"

"Maybe so…But these wings are super cool!" she giggled, flapping herself around.

Her friends hit their hands to their foreheads. They got prepared for attack on Metallia, knowing she was even weaker than before, or so they thought. It turned out a simple planet attack from the five of them was not enough. They need reinforcement. It seemed that the outers could sense this, for their wishes were granted shortly as a helicopter crashed through Beryl's place.

"Did you have to make such a grand entrance?" Beryl asked, wide eyed, looking around at the destruction the helicopter had made.

"Sorry," Neptune said as they passed.

"No we're not," Uranus added.

"Oh well I could care less," Beryl muttered. She wanted out of here.

After the outers tried to take care of things themselves as they always did, as if to prove a point they were more powerful than the inners, they gave up, realizing they couldn't defeat her alone. They had only one more hope. The power of the 9 together would have to work.

"Sailor Planet Attack!" They all shouted at once, striking Metallia.

"Sailor Moon!" Venus shouted.

She nodded, getting her scepter ready. "Starlight honeymoon… therapy kiss!" she exclaimed, sealing Metallia once again. She had no more followers, unless Rose was dumb enough to try something so she should be gone for good now.

Beryl fell to her knees, thanking them, confusing the outers, but she explained to them as she had to the inners that she wanted out of her old life. She felt herself being released of all of her power, or Metallia's power to be exact. She was risen into the air and spun around and when she returned to the ground, she looked so much more beautiful than any of them had seen her.

"You look a little familiar now…" Sailor Moon said.

"This is what I used to look like…" She smiled a little. She seemed to have a sparkle about her now, a goodness. Her dress and hair were the same, but she looked so much more human now. And the scowl on her face and anger in her eyes were replaced with a pretty smile and shining eyes. "Please retrieve my daughter for me. I want to see her." She could now be the mother she never was to Rose if Rose would allow it. She was ready.

Rose had shaken Darien awake. "Honey, I can't sleep…It's too early to go to sleep."

Darien looked over groggily at her. "Well, it is a little early, but I have work and you have school in the morning…"

Rose sighed and nuzzled her nose against his face. "Can't we stay up a little longer and cuddle?" she pleaded.

Darien sighed. "Alright, a little longer, Serena…But if I fall asleep, I'm sorry. I warned you." He sat up and pulled her close to him, kissing the top of her head.

"Yay!" She exclaimed, keeping her head near his.

Just then, they heard someone opening the front door. "Hm, that's weird," Darien said. "No one has a key but you, Serena…"

Rose's eyes widened and her heart sunk. It could only be one person then. Why did Jadeite let her go? Did he not follow orders? Did he not kidnap her at all?

Next thing they knew, the sailor scouts burst in his Darien's bedroom. "We're the sailor scouts!" Sailor Moon shouted. "And we stand for love and justice! And in the name of the moon, we shall punish you!" She jammed a finger in Rose's face.

"Punish me?" she said innocently.

"Sailor Moon," Darien said. "How did you get the key to my apartment?"

"Maybe because I'm your fiancé you dummy! How could you possibly think that she is me?" she started crying.

"Uhh…" Darien said, getting red, scratching his neck nonchalantly. "I'm really confused at the moment…" he laughed nervously.

"How can you be confused? That's not me! It's Rose!"

"She took Sailor Moon's disguise pen in a pathetic attempt to steal you," Mars added.

Darien raised his eyes, but reached in "Serena"'s pocket and pulled out the disguise pen, pressed a button, returning Rose to her original self. "Rose!" he shouted disapprovingly.

"Get out of my Darien's bed!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"I kissed you!" Darien said mortified, running to the bathroom to rinse his mouth out.

"You did what?" Sailor Moon shouted, running after Darien.

Venus said, "I think you've been punished enough in humiliation, don't you agree Rose?" Rose grumbled something, still completely embarrassed. "You might want to go home. Your mother is waiting for you." Rose was confused at this for she thought her mother was dead, but knew anything was possible so she vanished at once.

Darien poked his head out from the bathroom and said, "Why did you guys transform to come tell me this?" he sort of laughed.

"Well, we just knew Serena was in danger so we transformed and ran to where Raye was sure the danger was. Which was Beryl's," Venus said.

"Then why is Serena Sailor Moon at the moment?" he looked at her and laughed. "And Eternal Sailor Moon for that matter?"

"Because wings are fun!" she said, shaking them around.

"We defeated Metallia for Beryl," Jupiter explained.

"For Beryl?" Darien raised an eye.

They explained everything more thoroughly so he would understand. It seemed everything was more at peace than it had been in a while. The girls went back home and Serena stayed. "I'm going to change back," She said simply.

"Okay," Darien said, not moving from where he was standing.

"Well don't watch me! Jeez!" she turned away from him.

He laughed at this, but turned around as she wished. "Okay I'm not looking."

When she changed back, she turned around and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see her standing on her tiptoes, wanting a kiss. He gladly gave her one. It felt so much better kissing the real Serena, so right…He started backing her up over to the bed, making her eyes widen a little, but couldn't help be amused when she went backwards, and he was still kissing her as she was lying back on the bed.

Once Darien came to his senses, he let go and just lay beside her, holding her close. "I'm sorry I thought Rose was you," he whispered. "I should have listened to Artemis. He could tell. I feel horrible."

"You should," Serena said.

He touched his nose to her cheek and sighed. He really did feel bad. "Though I could tell something was wrong. When we kissed, it was not your kiss…It confused me so much. I'm so glad to be able to kiss the real you again."

"Want to again?" she smirked. He responded by putting his lips back to hers again.

"Daughter," Beryl smiled, outstretching her arms for a hug when Rose appeared.

Rose's eyes widened at the sight of her mother. "…Whoa. You're beautiful. What happened?"

Beryl laughed slightly. "I have been rid of Metallia. I am free and able to love again…" She smiled brightly.

"Aww, Mom! That's great." She hugged her carefully, still a little scared she'd disappear. When they let go she gasped. "You're still here!"

"Told you."

"What happened in here?" Rose looked around, and up at the ceiling that now had a huge hole in it.

"Damn scouts crashed their helicopter in here."

"They have a helicopter?" Rose raised her eyes.

"Uranus and Neptune do…Though I thought it had crashed…Well, they _are_ rich. Brats probably just bought another one," she spoke her thoughts aloud.

"Who cares," Rose said. "We may need to find a new place to live though."

Beryl looked around, nostalgically. She had lived there for many years. She knew it was time to move on though. There was no use for a dark kingdom now. They started to walk off, but Jadeite cleared his throat, trying to get attention. They turned. "Oh come on, you little homeless boy," Beryl laughed.

Jadeite blinked at this comment. It could've been much harsher, but he supposed Beryl was really good now. He didn't know if he liked that or not. He followed them.

Once school was over and the inners had graduated Juuban High, Mina let them in on some news. She had gotten her singing contract and would be leaving them soon. This didn't shock them much because Mina had wanted to do this for quite some time. After she had won that talent show back in 9th grade, she could've gotten a contract at any time, and now she had. They were proud, but Serena freaked out thinking she wouldn't be able to make it to her wedding. But Mina wasn't going to miss that for the world. She would do everything she could to make it.

The first song she recorded was Route Venus that she had sung at the talent show. It instantly became a hit, and she was so excited.

Amy had been accepted into the Harvard University in America, and she found out soon that Greg had as well. She was seriously thinking about going there. She had always wanted to study abroad, and now was her chance. It was time for them all to go their separate ways as they were now adults.

Chad started begging Raye to be the singer in his band so maybe they could get back together. She knew this was impossible with her grandfather still alive. The thought sounded nice, but she would go to college first. Lita would be attending with her at the closest junior college.

Serena was just staying home. The wedding would be soon, in early August. It would be hot, but it had to be before Amy left for college. Her father wasn't too happy she wouldn't be attending college, but he couldn't tell her how to run her life.

Not too long ago, Trista and Hotaru had moved out of Amara and Michelle's place and gotten their own. Neither wanted to live alone so they would stick together. Hotaru would be in the 10th grade, and she wished Rini were here to attend with her. She would be starting high school that year.

Amara had brought up the proposition of adopting to Michelle, who was delighted. It had been a part of her dream, aside from getting married. They would wait until after Serena and Darien's wedding. They wanted to live a little longer married without children.

Beryl, Rose, and Jadeite found a cheap apartment. The women made Jadeite get a job to pay for the rent. He would be sleeping on the couch, as well. Rose thought the couch was a suitable place for him to sleep because she was still mad at him for fouling up her plan. They couldn't afford enough rooms for him to have a bed, and he was fine with this. He just didn't want to be alone.

Things were all starting to look a little brighter for everyone. The roads were paving their way into the future. The way they were supposed to be laid down.


	6. Chapter 6

Love, Time, and Tribulations: Toast to Tomorrow. Story Six.

It was mid-summer and Serena, Amy, Lita, and Raye were watching their best friend on television. Mina had always been the star. What with her Sailor V video games and movies, she had been a natural born star. Now she was a singer on top of all of that.

"Mina Aino's Route Venus, her new single, has already rose to the top of the charts…" The TV was saying.

"Wow!" Raye said. "Mina is so lucky!"

"You could have that too if you wanted to bad enough, Raye," LIta said. "You sing great!"

Raye blushed. "Thank you…Actually, Chad was wanting me to join his band…Isn't that silly?" she laughed.

"Not really. It could be the start of something big. You never know until you try."

"Serena, slow down!" Amy suddenly said. They all looked to Serena, who was completely pigging out on the cake her mother had made for her birthday today.

"Serena!" Raye reprimanded. "In just a couple of months you will have to fit in your wedding dress!"

Serena blushed and swallowed the bite she was on. "This is hard," she sighed.

Her mother walked in and smiled, "How was the cake, girls?" She always felt it was necessary to receive compliments for her cooking.

"Ask Serena," Raye said. "She ate way more than any of us!"

Ikuko looked to her daughter. "Serena! This cake was for you and all of your friends! You should have shared more! You'll get fat and won't be able to fit in your dress, and then you'll be sorry!"

Serena cowered back a little. She hated when her mother yelled, especially when she was disappointed in her. "It was just so good!" she said sheepishly.

"Well I'm glad you liked it. That's the last cake you'll see until your wedding day." She took what was left to the kitchen.

"No fair…" Serena pouted.

"It's for your own good Serena," Raye poked her stomach.

"Time for presents!" Ikuko said coming in holding a few gift wrapped boxes.

"Oh goodie!" Serena clapped.

Her mother had gotten her the cute new shoes she had been hinting at for ages, her brother got her a picture frame that said 'Brother' on it, with a picture of them both in it (he had been more sensitive lately and knowing his sister would be moving out soon made him even more so), and her father had gotten her a book titled 'Things You Missed in College.' Serena raised her eyes at this one, though said nothing.

"I just thought you'd want to try to be smart even though you're not going to school…" he said.

"Thanks, Dad," She smiled, hugging each of them.

Her four friends had saved up and gotten her an old vintage manga she had been wanting, but couldn't afford. It was in great condition and probably cost them a fortune, but together they had agreed.

Her mother brought the mail in, saying, "Here's some for you, dear, and also there is a package outside the door with your name on it."

Serena curiously rushed to the door and opened it, seeing the huge box. She couldn't carry it so she opened it right there. What was inside scared her to death for Rini popped out of it. "Hi!" she exclaimed. "Happy Birthday!"

"Why are you here when your mother's birthday is today as well?"

Rini grinned. "She is the one who sent me here. We will celebrate her birthday tomorrow! I wanted to see you," she hugged her.

"Oh Rini, it's good to see you!" Ikuko said when she walked inside.

"It's good to see you too, Mama Ikuko! I've missed you."

"It's definitely not the same without you around here, dear…" She continued on to the kitchen.

Serena opened her mail, seeing she had cards from her grandparents, as well as a package and card from Mina. The card read, "Serena, no I didn't forget your birthday. I was just really busy. I can't take off for both your birthday and wedding so I chose the wedding, of course. I love you very much and hope you have the best day ever! Though it can't be perfect because I'm not there. Hahaha! I will see you on your wedding day. Enjoy my CD! Love you and all our friends! XOXO, Mina."

"Aww, she does care!" Serena smiled. She opened the package, seeing a CD with a single hit on it. "Our friend's first recording! How cool is this? We know someone famous!"

"We always have," Lita pointed out.

"True…"

There was a knock at the door. Rini answered it since she was already standing. "Hi Rini!" Hotaru smiled. She was there along with Amara, Michelle, and Trista.

"Hi Hotaru! Come on in guys!"

The four stepped in, and Serena smiled. "Hey guys!"

"Happy birthday!" they all said at the same time.

Trista stepped forward and handed her a little gift-wrapped box. Serena opened it to find a small silver watch with an inscription of a moon symbol on the side of it. "Aww, it's so pretty! Thank you Trista!" Another small box was handed to her by Michelle. Inside was an expensive looking compact mirror. "Aww, Michelle!" she smiled to her. She was noticing a pattern with these gifts, with Trista giving her a watch and Michelle a mirror. It seemed to represent them. She looked to Amara and asked with a laugh, "What are you going to give me, wings, or something?" she flapped her arms.

Amara raised her eyes, but understood and laughed. "Oh no, I pitched in for Michelle's gift…"

Hotaru then handed Serena another box. "Awe, you didn't have to, Hotaru…"

"It's not much. Papa Amara wouldn't let me use the credit card," She looked at Amara sheepishly.

Serena nodded and opened the box, seeing a cute silver keychain of the moon. "Aw, guys. These presents are so perfect! I love you all so much." She got up and hugged each of them.

Amara patted Serena's head. "We love you too, buns."

Michelle elbowed Amara in her side. "It's okay, Michelle," Serena smiled. "I don't mind her calling me that. I'm used to it."

"I do mind though, is the point," Michelle looked at Amara, who only sighed.

Ikuko came in and said, "I would offer you ladies cake, but my daughter devoured most of it."

"It's okay," Amara said. "Michelle's trying to cut back," she said, laughing a little.

Michelle blushed at this. "Amara!" She didn't appreciate her saying that.

"Hey, there's no shame in putting on a little…" she poked her.

Michelle blushed even more and narrowing her eyes, said, "I will be in the car," and left out the door.

"Michelle!" Amara called after and then sighed.

Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder. "Welcome to the married life," Kenji was standing there.

"Joy," Amara muttered. She started out the door, only to find Michelle speeding off in the car. "Damn it!" she shouted. "She knows how much I hate her driving my car…" She then wondered how she had even gotten her keys. She reached in her pocket. Empty. She walked back inside. "Well girls, we're walking home it seems."

"Nonsense, I'll drive you," Kenji said.

"Thanks, sir," Amara smiled.

"We can't leave yet!" Hotaru said.

Everyone stared at Serena, as if waiting for her to say something. She cocked her head to the side.

"Serena, aren't you forgetting something?" Raye asked through gritted teeth.

Rini watched her future mother was big sad eyes, and when Serena still had no idea, Rini said, "I can't believe you! How could you forget your own daughter's birthday, especially when it's the same as yours, Serena?"

"It's Rini's birthday too?" Ikuko said, peeking around the corner. "Oh dear…" She hadn't been thinking about it because Rini hadn't lived there in years. She rushed into the living room holding what was left of Serena's cake. "Here you go, dear!"

"I can forgive you for forgetting, Mama Ikuko, but not Serena!" she exclaimed, glaring at her future mother.

"Calm down, you big cry baby. I didn't forget!" Serena rushed upstairs and grabbed the present she had for Rini in her closet. Technically she hadn't been aware it was today, but she had gotten her a gift a while back and had saved it. She ran back downstairs and handed her a big sack.

"Ooh," Rini smiled, taking the sack and opening it. Inside were so many things—her favorite candy, a manga she had been jealous of seeing Serena had, a stuffed Pegasus doll, and a picture frame saying 'sisters' with she and Serena in it. After all, in this world, they were pretty much like sisters. Rini loved all of it. "Oh, Serena, I am sorry for yelling at you. You really do care about me."

"Of course I do!" Serena hugged her future daughter tight.

"I wish Darien were here though," She said softly.

"We'll see him this evening, just you and me, okay?" Serena smiled. After all, Darien worked during the day.

Amara, Trista, and Hotaru gave Rini a pretty silver necklace with a silver heart on it. Amy gave her a survival book, Raye gave her a charm, and Lita promised to make her cookies that afternoon. Serena said she would share her CD Mina gave her since Mina couldn't be here to give Rini a gift, as well.

When Amara was dropped off at her house, she thanked Kenji and went inside. "Michelle?" she called out, receiving no answer. She sighed. She walked through the house, searching for her. She finally found her standing in front of the full mirror in their bathroom in her underwear. "What are you doing?" Amara asked, amused.

"Is it so noticeable?" she asked, without turning away from the mirror.

Amara knew what she meant. "Michelle, if it were so noticeable, do you think I would have joked about it? It's because it isn't noticeable at all that I would dare to joke about it…" she chuckled a little. Michelle turned and looked up at her. "You look wonderful…" she put her arms around her waist. "Anyone would kill to have your body."

Michelle smiled at this. "Thank you dear. That makes me feel better. I forgive you for earlier, even though you never apologized," she pecked her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Amara offered.

Michelle giggled. "What good does that do now? I've already forgiven you." She reached over for her dress and started to put it back on, when Amara laid a hand on her. "Hm?" Michelle questioned.

Amara pulled Michelle closer to her, kissing her, making Michelle smile. When she let go, she whispered, "You know, there's a shower over there, and I'm feeling a little dirty…" she raised her eyes, looking behind them.

Michelle's eyes widened slightly, but she smirked. "Well, dear, we must do something about that…"

"Let me make you a little more suitable for this…" Amara whispered, slipping her hands up and undoing Michelle's bra, and then started undoing her own shirt. Michelle turned on the shower and once it was hot enough, she ran a hand down Amara's arm slowly, down to her hand and took it, pulling her into the shower with her.

Around the time Serena expected it to, the doorbell rang. Her friends had all left, and it was just she and Rini now.

Rini let Darien in. "Hi Darien!"

"Hey Rini! Happy birthday!" he smiled, handing her a sack.

"Yay!" She grabbed the sack and sat down with it. In many ways, she still reminded them as a child. But then again, so did Serena. They favored, as they were mother and daughter. Darien had gotten Rini a very cute outfit and shoes to go with it. "Oh Darien, thank you so much! It's so cute!" she hugged him.

"I'm glad you like it." He hugged her back.

Serena turned to Darien, expecting something.

"Oh, happy birthday Serena," he said and pecked her cheek. When she just stared at him, he said, "What?"

"What usually comes after 'happy birthday', Darien?"

"Um…"

"Where is it, honeybunch?"

"Where is what?"

"Oh, don't kid. Where's my gift?" she started digging in his pockets and looking behind him.

"What gift?"

"You…didn't get me one?"

"No…" he said slowly.

She started bawling, and he sighed taking her hand, dragging her to her bedroom. "Serena, you can't always expect gifts. I love you, but we are on a budget right now. I bought you your ring, and now we are having a wedding soon. Lots of expenses are required. You understand that, right?"

Serena was silent a moment. "I understand," she finally said, looking up at him.

"Good because this wedding is for you—all for you. It's going to be wonderful."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too." He took her hand, admiring her ring. Soon they would each have rings, symbolizing their love and binding in marriage.

Darien did take it upon himself to take his two favorite ladies out to dinner. They went to a nice restaurant that they had to dress up for. The girls were amused by this of course. They just split something to eat so they didn't have to pay so much.

The next day, Rini went over to Trista and Hotaru's.

"Hi Puu!" She exclaimed when she answered the door. Even though she'd grown, she still liked to call Trista by this pet name.

"Hello Rini. I was just on my way to work. We'll have to chat later." She was a lab assistant for a doctor. She had her white lab coat on and her purse in hand ready to go. Trista dreamt of becoming a fashion designer and had plenty of wonderful sketches, but could never get herself to submit them.

"Aw, okay, I'll catch you later, then!" She waved to Trista as she left.

Hotaru appeared at the door and smiled. "Hey Rini, Mama Trista had just made breakfast. Want some?"

"Sure!" Rini smiled. "Trista sure is amazing, working _and_ being a mother."

"She really _is_ like a mother to me. Don't tell Michelle or Amara, but Trista was always the better parent."

"Aww, Trista is awesome. Sometimes I feel sorry for her though. It's like something is missing in her life."

"There is something missing. Not only is she still single, but she's not living her dream." She reached over and grabbed Trista's sketch book. "Just look at these," She opened the book, revealing pictures Rini had never seen before.

Rini's eyes widened at the beauty she saw. "Wow! Trista drew these? They're so pretty!"

"Yes. She is an amazing designer, and the only ones that know are the outer scouts and now you."

"Why? She should submit these!"

"I know…I don't know if she is shy or embarrassed, but she really needs to submit them, or she'll never live her dream…" she sighed, offering Rini some scrambled eggs.

"Thank you!" she smiled. She continued looking at the sketch book and then said slowly, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so…That we should submit them for her?"

"Yes."

"But what if she gets angry?"

"Why would she be angry if she'll get to live her dream?"

"True…Let's go for it. She deserves it!"

"High five!" Rini said, raising up her hand, and Hotaru high fived her.

The big day came. Serena had insisted on having all of the scouts in her wedding. Molly was the maid of honor to be fair because she couldn't choose between the scouts. Rini had to be the flower girl again, along with Hotaru. It was only fair, since they were the youngest. Rini was okay with this because this was her future mother's wedding, and this was one more step closer to her existing in the future. This was an important event to her, as well. She wished her parents couldve been there to watch. It would be interesting she was sure, to see their wedding looking on instead of participating.

Serena also insisted on wearing white even though she wasn't innocent. She had always dreamed of a white wedding, and she wasn't going to let a little thing like her virginity stop her from having it.

"I'm so happy you let me be in your wedding, Serena!" Molly said as they were getting ready. She was in a knee length, pink, strapless dress, much like Rini's except a paler color.

"Of course you would be. You're my best friend!"

"Aw, Serena! You're sweet. I'll return the favor one day!"

The scouts were in dresses like Molly's, only in the color of their sailor skirts. Except for Amara, who insisted a tux instead.

Amy was tying up Serena's dress. Serena was scared it wouldn't fit by now, and she really regretted all that cake now. Luckily, it ended up fitting perfectly.

"Our princess is getting married," Mina smiled. Luckily Molly understood most of this to an extent so they weren't speaking of unknowns to her.

Serena smiled to them all. "Yes, and you all look so gorgeous."

"Thank you," they each said.

"We look our best for our princess," Raye smiled.

Serena giggled. "Well, the princess is pleased."

"I think your prince is going to be pleased with _you_," Lita said. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you!" she squealed.

"I'm glad to wear a dress to this wedding," Lita laughed. She, Amy, and Hotaru had worn tuxes in Amara and Michelle's wedding.

"Hey, you had volunteered," Amara pointed out.

"I know."

Michelle giggled at this. "You looked very handsome in a tux, Lita. You two did, as well," she said to Hotaru and Amy.

"What about me?" Amara joked.

"You always look nice in a tux," Michelle said with slightly seductive eyes, walking her fingers up her chest.

"I think it's getting a little hot in here," Hotaru joked, fanning herself.

Amara flicked Hotaru's head lightly and laughed.

"I love you both," Hotaru said with a smile.

"I love them too," Trista added.

Hotaru smiled to Trista. Now Rini knew as well the secrets behind Trista's sad smile. She was so strong; Rini always had known this, but to know now that every day was never lived to be completely fulfilled and that she was still standing was amazing.

Now Rini and Hotaru had a secret of their own. They would share their news with Trista after the wedding was over.

The wedding music was traditional, as Serena had wanted, except for a couple of surprises. Michelle had written a song for Serena and Darien and performed it for them on her violin. Mina also sang live for them a song that she, Raye, and Amy had written secretly for them a while back.

"Speech! Speech!" Serena said. "Before we say 'I do' I want to say something!" she turned to the crowd with a giggle. Darien chuckled to himself.

Everyone got quiet and Serena said, "My friends, thank you for being here on my special day. This day means a lot to me. It's the start of my future, _our_ future." She smiled. She meant for all of the scouts, Darien, and she, but to most it would seem implied to she and Darien. "Mom, I can't thank you enough for everything. You make the best sweets, and all of your pushing has helped me pass school." Ikuko looked on at her daughter with shining eyes. She wouldn't cry; not yet. "Daddy," Serena continued. "I always thought you were too protective, but I know now that you just cared so much about me so thank you. Sammy, we've fought a lot in the past, but you've really grown up these last couple of years and I'm proud of you. Molly," she turned to her maid of honor, "you have always been such a good friend to me, _best_ friend. You've always been there for me, and your mom has the coolest jewelry store!" she grinned. She smiled to each of the scouts. "Amy, Lita, Raye, and Mina, you guys are the coolest. Amy, you really helped me through my studies, and I know you'll make a great doctor one day. Lita, you make the most delicious food and you'll be an amazing chef one day. Raye, we have fought a lot in the past childishly, but it just brings out how close we really are. You have the power to be whatever you choose to be, whether it be a career woman or star. Mina, you and I are a lot alike, but I never would never have the ability to become a star at the age of 18. You seriously rock. Amara and Michelle, you guys have always looked out for me, and I appreciate that so much. Trista, the same goes for you. You really take care of me. Hotaru, you always show up just when you're needed. You're sweet. And Rini…You're like a little sister to me, and I know we'll have a great future together." She winked at her. She turned back to Darien. "And you…" everyone laughed a little as Serena paused. "I love you," she managed to say, her voice quivering a little by this time. There was a chorus of 'aww's throughout the audience. Darien mouthed the words 'I love you too' back to her with a smile.

After the wedding was over, as well as the reception, Serena requested her wedding party stay behind because she had gifts for each of them. She had written out letters to all of them—long letters written from her heart.

"I see your handwriting hasn't improved any," Amara joked as hers was handed to her.

"Don't be mean," Serena said. "I worked very hard on these. I wanted you all to know just how much you mean to me. What I said today in my speech wasn't near all I wanted to say."

"How sweet of you, Serena," Michelle said.

"To put out your heart and soul to others like that really brings out a princess-like quality," Amy smiled with a little giggle.

"She really is measuring up to what's expected, isn't she?" Raye smiled.

"I couldn't agree more," Darien kissed Serena's cheek.

Just then, Serena began to rise in the air, a brilliant glow emitting from her. Her eyes were closed as she spun around slowly, her wedding dress unraveling in ribbons being replaced by her white Neo-Queen Serenity dress. A rainbow of colors glowed around her as she was lowered to the floor.

Everyone gasped at the sight of their future queen before them, and they knelt respectfully.

"My dears," the queen said.

"Mom?" Rini said, tilting her head.

Serenity did not acknowledge her daughter with more than a smile. She was appearing before them with a purpose and that was to deliver a message. "My dears," she repeated. "Thank you for coming to our wedding. This is a brand new start, a new beginning. This special day bonded your king and queen together. Congratulations, Darien," she smiled to him. "You and Serena will be very happy together. Trust me; I know," she laughed softly. She turned back to the scouts. "You all have done well protecting your princess, and I know you will continue to. I am proud of each of you. We will meet again soon enough," she smiled, nodding slightly and disappearing, restoring Serena to her normal self with her own dress.

Serena, feeling a little weak, fell to her knees. Everyone jumped at once to help her. "What just happened?" she asked, dazed.

"The queen spoke to us through your body," Raye said.

They were all so bewildered still. It had been an honor to be in her presence. A few of them even had tears in their eyes because it was such a moving experience.

Darien put a hand on Serena's shoulder. "She had wanted to congratulate us, basically."

"It's so weird, though! That was me, but in the future, talking through me in the past." She didn't understand it, but it was interesting at the same time.

Amy put her hand on Serena's other shoulder. "Since you two are married now, who knows where our lives will take us. Why, you could be crowned tomorrow!" she laughed. She was partly joking, but none of them knew for sure.

Serena laughed. "Well I do hope it is a few years from now at least! I want to be with my Darien without having to rule people!" she hugged him.

"We will spend our time here as long as we're allowed, love," Darien kissed the top of her head.

"Serena?" came Ikuko's voice. Serena looked up, having not been aware that her mother was still here. She looked worried about something, and she was shaking. "Could you come with me, please?"

Serena looked around at everyone, seeking answers though no one had any for her. They didn't know why Ikuko was acting strangely either. Serena followed her mother out of the big room they were in and down the stairs. Since her father was a reporter, he had connections with some upper class people, and he had managed to get an old manor with a ballroom for her reception.

Once they got down the stairs and into a vacant room, Ikuko took a deep breath. "Serena, please tell me what was going on in there. I saw…" she paused, hardly able to speak. "I saw you rise in the air and turn into something that was not you. I was so confused. What is going on?" she looked like she might cry.

Serena closed her eyes. She knew this day would come eventually, though she hoped it wouldn't. She supposed her mother did deserve to know, though. "Mom, can you keep a secret?"

"Well of course, dear." She edged in closer to her daughter, desperate for information.

Serena then told her of everything, of the past with the moon kingdom, their present now, and the future where she would be queen. She told of how she was Sailor Moon, and all of her friends were scouts as well, hoping her mother would understand.

"I thought I had heard you referring to yourself as Sailor Moon on the phone once!" Ikuko said. She seemed to be okay with it for a moment, but then she started shaking again.

Serena carefully hugged her mother. "Mom, it's going to be okay…I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but you can understand why I didn't."

"Yes, for sure, dear…" Ikuko hugged her back. She knew this would take a long time to come to realization about all of this and to get used to it. It was the most bewildering thing in the world to hear her daughter was a moon princess and that she was not kidding. It was all real. She had seen her turn into the queen herself so she had some proof. She had no reason not to believe it.

"Come with me…" Serena took her mother's hand and led her back to where her friends were.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Tsukino?" Amy asked politely.

"You could say that…" Ikuko said softly, still shaking.

Serena explained to her friends what had happened and then started introducing her royal court to her mother. "Trista is Sailor Pluto, the soldier of revolution and the keeper of time…"

"Pluto planet power!" Pluto said transforming, and the other outer scouts did the same as they were introduced.

Serena introduced the inners as well, and they transformed for Ikuko as their name was spoken. Ikuko watched in wonder. All of these girls were friends of her daughter that she had known for years, and now she was finding out they were all soldiers of justice. Another thought occurred to her. "Serena?" she whispered.

"Yes, Mom?" Serena asked.

"Does this mean I am not your real mother?" she became pale at this thought.

All of the scouts exchanged glances. "Well, technically Princess Serenity was born by Queen Serenity, many years ago, but Serena Tsukino was born by you. We were all sent to the future by Queen Serenity, to be reborn here so that we would be safe. If it were not for her, then you would not have been able to give birth to me."

Ikuko's eyes were closed, but she smiled a little and hugged her daughter. "Well I wish I could thank her."

"I wish you could too, but Mom, I will always be your daughter and will always think of you as my mother. You are the only mother I remember. I do not have many memories of my past life. Now is what is happening, and you are my mother. I love you so much…" she squeezed her tightly.

Ikuko felt her eyes well up with tears. "You are such a grown up lady now, Serena. Where did my little clumsy Serena go?"

"I'm right here, Mom," Serena laughed softly, getting a little teary eyed, as well.

"She may be a soldier of justice, but she's still clumsy," Mina laughed.

"And a loud mouth," Raye added.

"And a bit lazy," Amy added with a giggle.

"And childish!" Rini added.

"And her handwriting is poor," Amara added, amused, looking again at her letter.

Ikuko laughed, wiping her tears. "Oh, you are all right. My baby hasn't gone anywhere," she kissed the top of Serena's head, "except into the arms of this man right here, my new son-in-law." She took Darien's hand and squeezed it. "Welcome to the family, dear."

"Thank you, Mrs."

"Just call me 'Mom,'" she laughed.

Darien smiled. Why not? he thought. He didn't have a mother of his own to call that. He kissed Ikuko's cheek, and she blushed. "What does 'dad' think of us?" he chuckled, referring to him and Serena.

"He is very happy for you. He knows that his daughter is in good hands," Ikuko smiled. She suddenly froze, realizing that she now knew a huge secret about their daughter that her husband did not know. "I am not sure if I am going to tell Kenji about this princess business, dear. It will save him a heart attack."

Serena nodded. She knew that was the best idea. It was enough for him to handle seeing his daughter getting married. He did not need to know of her secrets. She wished her mother hadn't had to know, but it couldn't be helped now.

The scouts turned back into their normal selves, and Ikuko looked over at Amara. "You look so pretty in a skirt, dear." She had found it amusing to see the girl in a skirt.

Amara blushed and laughed a little. Michelle giggled and kissed her cheek. "She's right, you know."

"Skirts are not my thing," Amara shook her head.

"We know, dear," Michelle said softly. "But you have no choice when it comes to your scout uniform," she giggled, poking her.

Amara changed the subject by grabbing a glass. "Hey, let's drink a toast."

"Yes," Michelle agreed, taking a glass Amara offered her.

"But I'm not 21!" Serena whispered, looking around.

"Neither are we," Mina looked at her, a glass in her hand.

"You're one to talk Serena," Raye said, "getting drunk at that party and embarrassing Darien!"

Darien hit his hand to his forehead at that memory.

"Oh alright!" Serena said, taking a glass. "A toast!" She said.

"To tomorrow!" Amy smiled.

"To tomorrow!" they rose their glasses together and took a drink.

"And one to days long ago!" Trista added.

"In our case, very long ago," Serena laughed as they drank to it.

"Oh, Trista!" Rini said suddenly, grinning and exchanging a glance with Hotaru. She stepped toward her and handed her an envelope. They had already opened it because they had to make sure it was good news.

Trista was confused, but opened it. Inside were her best sketches and a letter attached. The letter was official and explained how wonderful her drawings were, and this company would be glad to have her work for them. She couldn't believe her eyes. She finished off her glass and set it down, bewildered. She read the letter again and again, finally looking up at Rini and Hotaru. "Did you two…?"

They both grinned and nodded.

Trista felt her eyes welling in tears. Something she had never gotten the courage to do had been done for her by her little friends. She hugged each of them tightly, at loss for words. "Thank you," she finally whispered. She could not be angered at them doing this behind her back because it had had a good outcome. She would now be able to live her dream like she had always wanted.

The future king and queen were now married, and anything could happen from this point forward. They had many memories behind them, and would make many more ahead. Here was a toast to tomorrow and one to days long ago. This could indicate their years in the moon kingdom hundreds of years ago, but really they had made memories enough to last a lifetime right here on earth. The earth is what was important now. They were protecting it for their future, for their king and queen.

Mina of course would have to leave them again, but she deserved this spotlight because it wouldn't last forever. In the future she would part of Neo-Queen Serenity's royal court, continuing to protect her as they always had. Nothing would really change too much; it would only get better.


End file.
